Burning in Water
by MidoriPanda
Summary: Katara y Zuko llevan encontrándose desde el final de la guerra haciendo que su amistad crezca a través de los años, pero a la víspera de la celebración de cumpleaños de Zuko, 23 años después, descubren que sus vidas por separado son un verdadero desastre, y el único consuelo que encuentran está en la presencia del otro. Zutara. MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumario: **Katara y Zuko llevan encontrándose desde el final de la guerra haciendo que su amistad crezca a través de los años, pero a la víspera de la celebración de cumpleaños de Zuko, 23 años después, descubren que sus vidas por separado son un verdadero desastre, y el único consuelo que encuentran está en la presencia del otro. ZukoxKatara, ZukoxMai, AangxKatara y menciones de otros. **Advertencia:** Probable Lemon/Lime en el tercer capítulo.

**SORRY TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWS ME AND DO NOT UNDERSTAND SPANISH, I PROMISE YOU I'LL TRANSLATE THIS SOME DAY :(**

* * *

**Agua Quemada**

_Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction_

_Por MidoriPanda_

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Haber sido unidos por una guerra no era la mejor manera de comenzar una amistad, ambos estaban plenamente consientes de ello, pero después de muchísimos años de conocerse, el Señor del Fuego y la maestra agua no podían más que disfrutar de la compañía del otro. Pareciera que el verse cada determinado tiempo era un escape a un paraíso extraño en el cual ni las preocupaciones del palacio de la Nación del Fuego, ni el problema de mantener a una familia en la tribu del agua del sur mientras su marido se encontraba ausente por larguísimos periodos de tiempo, atendiendo los asuntos del Avatar, influyeran en sus mentes. Todas aquellas situaciones que ponían cargas muy grandes sobre sus hombros se desvanecían en esas discretas conversaciones que ocurrían cada vez al mes en la casa del té del Tío Iroh o dentro de las reservas de licor del palacio, como era el caso. Veintitrés años se iban a cumplir esa semana, y la joven había aceptado quedarse hasta la celebración de cumpleaños de su amigo el siguiente fin de semana. No se cumplían cuarenta años todos los días, de todos modos.

Zuko permanecía feliz con la idea de tener a Katara con él durante toda la semana, pues no solo le ayudaba con aquel entrenamiento para controlar el flujo de los rayos a través de los movimientos de los maestros agua, en el que había encontrado un especial interés desde que su tío se lo había explicado muchísimos años atrás, sino que también la mujer lo cautivaba como no tenía una idea. Podía ser la belleza de la chica que lo había atrapado desde aquél incidente de los piratas, podía ser la costumbre de verse furtivamente cada cierto tiempo o el hecho de que era una de las personas más brillantes y una de sus consejeras más íntimas… ¡como hubiera deseado tenerla dentro de la corte! Era una atracción tan fuerte y definitiva la que sentía por ella que incluso pareciera estaba creándole graves conflictos en su matrimonio. No es que fuera un matrimonio firme desde un principio; después de un par de años de noviazgo, la relación con Mai empezó a flanquear y a morir cada día más lentamente. Y fue por entonces que las visitas al Polo Sur y los encuentros en la ciudad de Ba Sing Se volvíanse más frecuentes. Su matrimonio surgió como un último intento de su corte de mantenerlo en una relación con una dama respetable de la nobleza de la Nación y evitar así que se fuera con una pueblerina cualquiera: la necesidad de un heredero de sangre real era una prioridad antes que la felicidad de su gobernante. Zuko por desgracia aún era muy joven para aprender a soltarse de una situación apremiante, y ni siquiera la gran influencia de su tío logró sacarlo del apuro. Terminando así al lado de Mai, al mismo tiempo la relación entre el Avatar Aang y Katara se hacía más fuerte, que al cabo de un par de años otro matrimonio era anunciado, y sin esperar más tiempo nacieron uno a uno los tres hijos de la pareja y entre ellos también resurgía el legado de los Nómadas Aire con el menor, un varón. Pero más de una década había pasado desde sus matrimonios y el nacimiento de sus hijos, que en esos momentos el estar juntos era una bendición, un oasis en medio del desierto; ahora que la hija de Zuko ya era una jovencita y que el más pequeño, el único maestro aire de los hermanos ya montaba a un bisonte volador, que el Avatar se encontraba cada vez más lejos de casa por más tiempo y que la Señora del Fuego se mantenía fría y distante, casi tratando con desprecio a su marido, uno encontraba un inmenso consuelo en el otro, y conforme los problemas que ambos debían sobrellevar se agravaban, las bebidas se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Quitando todos los asuntos bien sabidos por ambos, las nuevas malas noticias eran las más preocupantes, solo por decir algunas, la grave enfermedad de Gran Gran a causa de su vejez y de la terrible depresión que toda la tribu sufría al verla en ese estado, junto con la suscitación de una posible guerra civil en el Reino Tierra, lugar donde solían reunirse frecuentemente, y quizá lo más grave, la muerte de Azula por sus propias manos ante su deplorable estado mental.

Katara suspiró y bebió de su whiskey de fuego, sintiendo el rojo líquido hundirse en sus entrañas, y luego miró a los dorados ojos de su compañero. "Vaya semana que has tenido, Zuko" le dijo y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa para servirse más. Creyó al instante que ni siquiera la bebida más fuerte que había en el palacio iba a ayudar ésta vez. "No creo que sea lo ideal para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿no crees?"

"Es difícil de explicar. Por un lado la muerte de mi hermana me entristece y me molesta no haber podido hacer nada. Tratar de internarla solo fue peor, después de un mes de estar en tratamiento… su capacidad de persuasión no se perdió nunca, debo decir. En su estado pudo pedirle a un criado un espejo para ver cómo se veía su cabello y terminó rompiéndolo y… ya puedes imaginarte el desastre. Pero por otro lado creo que por fin tendrá paz. Ozai está muy afligido, y sigue espetándome cada que lo visito que todo es mi culpa; mamá por otro lado opina que ella estará bien ahora y que el que más está sufriendo en este instante soy yo. Pero realmente, si me permites el atrevimiento, nada me preocupa si tú vienes a verme." narró el hombre mientras bebía con la cabeza baja, jugando con la corona dorada entre sus dedos. Katara sonrió y tomó su mano suavemente.

"No me perdería nuestra reunioncilla por nada, Zuko." sonrió amablemente mientras estrujaba su mano y luego volvió a beber, moviendo antes el líquido con agua control. "Espero los demás puedan llegar. Toph me avisó por correo que llegará el día de la celebración porque está atendiendo asuntos en el palacio. Sokka y Suki ya vienen en camino, recibí su carta la semana pasada. De Aang… no he tenido noticias aún. No sé si está siquiera enterado."

"Ese hombre está descuidándote mucho. A ti y a tus hijos. Si yo fuera él no te quitaría las manos de encima, no fuera que alguien fuera a separarte de mi lado." Le dijo con una larga sonrisa picarona que le sacó una carcajada a su amiga.

"¡Tú ni siquiera opines! Tu matrimonio está completamente destruido. ¿Qué hará ella para la celebración?" preguntó la maestra llena de curiosidad.

Zuko suspiró e inhalo de su larga pipa de plata una bocanada de tabaco, que despidió después por sus delicados labios en un hilo finísimo de humo. Katara, a pesar de no fumar y molestarse con todo aquél que lo hiciera en su presencia, quedaba hipnotizada por las figuras que se hacían en el aire al escapar de los pulmones de su amigo. "Ni siquiera estará aquí. Dejará a la pequeña con mi madre y con tío Iroh y luego se irá con Ty Lee a la playa." Dejó la pipa reposando sobre la mesa y luego se pasó los dedos por el cabello en señal de completa desesperación. "No entiendo que hice mal. Prometí jamás dejarla y darle todo aquello que quisiera pero…"

"Ella nunca te dio nada"

"No, si lo hizo. Pero llegó un momento en que se acomodó con que yo le diera todo y… ahora no hay nada que me alegre más que se aleje de mí. El solo verla me molesta, saber que probablemente estaríamos mejor el uno sin el otro… no se qué hacer. No puedo separarme de ella, es mi esposa… es mi familia. Quisiera por un momento que nada hubiera pasado, o en dado caso poder huir de ella con alguien más."

"Lamentablemente, tanto para ti como para mí, en éste deplorable estado en que están nuestros matrimonios nuestra única opción es beber y seguir bebiendo." respondió la mujer levantando su vaso y chocándolo con el de él, que inmediatamente lo había alzado al reconocer su gesto y sonrió ampliamente.

"Amén a eso. ¿Quién lo diría? Tú, la pequeña niña controladora que siempre encontraba una respuesta a todo, y yo, el extraño impetuoso que hacía todo sin medirse y sin pensarlo, estancados y encontrando resolución en el alcohol. ¿A que nos ha llevado la adultez, Katara? No recuerdo como era ser inocente… la guerra ahora hasta sería una buena opción."

"Sí, de menos podría ver a Aang de vez en cuando. Por los Espíritus, no puedo creer siquiera que… olvídalo, ando sentimental." Dijo entre risas, bebiendo una vez más.

"No, dime, ¿Qué pasa?" Miró los grandes ojos de su amiga y no encontró más que un mar de tristeza que ella no podía controlar. "Lo extrañas mucho, ¿verdad?"

Katara ni siquiera dijo nada, una larga y pesada lágrima rodó por su mejilla y eso fue suficiente para que Zuko se moviera de su lugar frente a ella para acomodarse a su lado y abrazarla, dejándola apoyar sus ojos sobre sus hombros.

"Entiendo que es su deber pero… tengo dos meses sin saber nada de él… seis sin verlo… no tienes ni idea de cuándo fue la última vez que lo besé… mucho menos de cuándo fue la última vez que… tú sabes…" entre sollozos y reclamos, esa frase en específico hizo que el Señor del Fuego arqueara las cejas lo más alto que su frente le permitía. Eran muy raras las veces en que los dos hablaban de su intimidad. La confianza era amplia entre ambos, pero desde sus tiempos de adolescentes, donde las hormonas fluían y aquellos primeros intentos de indagar en la sexualidad nacían, las conversaciones sobre ese tema se habían ido difuminando. ¿Acaso era una frustración tan grande la que Katara sentía que estaba considerando por fin abrirse ante Zuko en ese aspecto? Ciertamente le aterraba la idea, pues su relación no era menos horrenda que la de la Maestra Agua. Tenía prácticamente un año desde que Mai había dejado de mostrar su afecto, y prácticamente después del nacimiento de su hija eran contadas el par de veces que había logrado acostarse ¡con su propia esposa! Zuko no creía en lo absoluto en la idea casi bárbara de tomar otra esposa, ni mucho menos de recurrir a concubinas. Quisiera o no, tenía que dar una imagen y la infidelidad no pintaba como tal. Pero en estos momentos, una mujer que siempre le había fascinado tanto física como psicológicamente presentaba las mismas frustraciones que él en el ámbito del sexo, y no solo eso, se le arrojaba a los brazos llorando, quejándose de la falta de intimidad con su propio esposo. Si Zuko no fuera el medido dirigente que era, y se tratase de un muchachillo recién casado que sufría de infortunios con su pareja, se habría lanzado sobre ella y la hubiera devorado a besos. Pero él era un adulto, un hombre crecido y centrado… _¿cierto?_

"¿Es mucho pedir un poco de intimidad con alguien, Zuko? Digo… disfrutamos muchísimo nuestros primeros años pero después de que Tenzin nació, las cosas han ido en decadencia y últimamente… ya no lo soporto. Ya no estoy en la flor de mi juventud pero creo que aun no soy una anciana, debería de estar disfrutando mi vida ahora que el más pequeño viaja por allí solo con su bisonte y los otros dos ya se cuidan sin ningún problema. Hoy en día lo único que pido es que mi esposo regrese a casa con su estúpida sonrisa y cenemos juntos y luego solo… me abrace. Eres el único adulto que siquiera se me acerca y me toca, Zuko, ya no lo tolero." Lloró la mujer mientras él la jalaba más hacia su cuerpo y le acariciaba el largo cabello que ahora estaba despreocupadamente caído sobre sus hombros.

"Calma, Katara…" le murmuró al oído, cerrando los ojos con desesperación, pues su aroma estaba invadiéndole los sentidos hasta atraparlo completamente. _No, Zuko, ¡Contrólate!_ Se ordenó a si mismo mientras pensaba en todo lo que podría hacerle para quitarle ese malestar que le oprimía el corazón cuando ella se encontrara así de débil. "Sabes que eventualmente todo volverá a la normalidad, recientemente Aang ha tenido que viajar mucho para evitar la guerra. Sólo está haciendo su trabajo, ya pronto volverá a casa contigo."

"¿Cuánto tengo que esperar, Zuko? Ya no puedo…" Katara azotó el vaso contra la mesa y se sirvió hasta el tope con furia. El Maestro Fuego le quitó el recipiente a tiempo antes de que la mujer le diera un trago hasta el fondo y el alcohol comenzara a caerle mal, pues si Katara perdía la compostura, él estaría perdido. "¡Dame eso! Agh, como quieras. A veces me pregunto por qué el destino quiso ponernos en el mismo camino. ¿Por qué fue que nos enamoramos y todo terminó de ésta manera? Quisiera haber podido tener la voluntad suficiente como para haber sabido juzgar qué sería de mi futuro y no sólo dejarme llevar por el momento." La ira llenaba sus palabras, y sin rendirse en recuperar su vaso, después de que Zuko le diera un gran y profundo trago se lo devolvió. Al instante Katara lo tomó y se lo bebió de lleno, haciendo una mueca graciosa que le sacó una risita al hombre.

"Ya te acostumbrarás, es un licor demasiado fuerte si no le tienes resistencia, pero al paso al que vas pronto será como agua. Y sobre esto, Katara, debes conservar la calma. Mi tío me dijo una vez que las cosas siempre pasan por algo. Sea destino o sea el azar, todo lo que ocurre en nuestro mundo tiene que ser así y no es que no podamos cambiarlo. Pero velo así: si no hubieras sentido lo que sentiste por Aang, nada lo hubiese motivado a vencer a Ozai. Si esto no hubiese pasado, yo probablemente estaría muerto o como esclavo o prisionero. De ser así, jamás habría tenido el matrimonio más disfuncional de la historia de los matrimonios disfuncionales, y nada de eso me hubiera llevado a refugiarme en la sabiduría de mi mejor amiga. Yo sí creo muy firmemente en las palabras de mi tío, por eso conservo la calma. Si algo sale mal, comprendo que fue así porque era necesario, pero eso no implica que no pueda hacer nada para cambiarlo, ¿no crees? La vida teje una red muy extraña que los nudos del pasado son imposibles de deshacer, pero creo que uno mismo por voluntad propia puede cambiar la trama." Escuchándose a sí mismo, por fin pudo reconocer la sabiduría de su tío y otorgársela a alguien más, cosa que lo hacía sentir en paz consigo mismo.

"Creo que tienes razón, Zuko." La muchacha suspiró y bebió más lentamente esta vez. "No me queda otra cosa más que seguir esperando. Es una suerte que mi amor por él sea infinito… creo que realmente lo que me molesta es el sentirme tan egoísta buscando como llenar ese vacío." Tocó su pecho y otra lágrima se escurrió por su rostro. Zuko acercó una mano a la cara de su amiga y le quitó la lágrima, dejando un largo rastro húmedo en sus dedos. Pasándolos así, logró sentir algunas arrugas pequeñas que empezaban a formársele en el rostro, como las que se concentraban alrededor de los ojos y las que se formaban por culpa de un exceso de sonrisas a lo largo de sus 38 años en las comisuras de su boca. La recordó entonces cuando jóvenes, ese día en la cueva de los cristales, cuando ella fue la que acariciaba su magullado rostro y se ofrecía a curarlo. El recuerdo aun lo estremecía, no solo por la futura traición, si no porque en ese momento fue cuando notó la belleza, no solo del físico, sino también del espíritu de su compañera. Era una persona noble, humilde y honrada, que en ese día que se encontraban bebiendo a causa de la desesperación, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de pena. Ella no merecía sufrir así. Jamás había hecho daño a nadie en lo absoluto y siempre había velado por el bien de los demás. En cambio él, con respecto a su oscuro pasado, pensaba que esto podría ser una repercusión de sus actos anteriores, y los aceptaba con la cabeza en alto. Pero que Katara se sintiera frustrada y abandonada era algo que no podía perdonar, aunque supiera que su amigo el Avatar no lo hacía con la intención de lastimarla. Surgió de la nada el pensamiento de qué habría pasado si en lugar de tomar a Mai como su mujer hubiese intentado siquiera demostrarle sus sentimientos a su amiga… ¿qué pasaría si Katara hubiera sido suya y no de Aang? ¿Ella lo habría abandonado como Mai estaba haciendo? ¿Él la haría a un lado a causa de sus deberes como Señor del Fuego, o habría sido él capaz de darle una mejor vida de la que llevaba sufriendo el último año?

_Solo son estupideces, Zuko. Quizá si no le hubieras dado la espalda, ahora ella sería tu esposa. _ Su subconsciente hacía comentarios hirientes, que lamentablemente eran ciertos. _Si, Zuko, ella, la mujer que siempre has admirado y protegido, la pequeña niña que salvaste por conveniencia y que te extendió una mano ofreciéndote su amistad y plena confianza y tú se la quemaste. Ahora la tienes aquí, solo para ti, sabes que la necesitas, sabes que ella te necesita a ti… _

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de su amiga lo rompió de su ensimismamiento temporal y volteo a verla directamente a esos enormes orbes azules que lo hacían sentir como si se ahogara. "Llevas un buen rato pensativo y… deberías soltar mi cara, se me va a quedar una marca, Zuko."

"Oh, claro, perdona." En seguida removió la mano de su mejilla no sin antes llevarse un largo mechón de oscuro cabello con el cual siguió jugando, lo cual no perturbó a la mujer y sonrió tiernamente ante el gesto. "Me dejaste pensando con lo que dijiste. Me preguntaba qué habría pasado si las cosas hubieran surgido de otra forma."

"El hubiera no existe, Zuko." Le espetó la chica, volviendo a beber. "Tú y yo más que nadie lo sabemos."

"Eso lo sé." Zuko retomó su abandonada pipa y la colocó sobre sus labios, ahora alejándose un poco de su amiga para no aventarle el humo en el rostro. "solo pensaba en que habría sido si yo no hubiera tomado a Mai y pues… hubieras sido tú." Katara abrió los ojos en sorpresa, como si la noticia le hubiese impactado. "¡N-no, no te asustes, lo digo solo por como están las cosas, pude haber dicho cualquier otra persona!" Hacía mucho Katara no lo veía sonrojarse de ese modo ante uno de sus gestos que no pudo evitar sonreír y revolverle el cabello.

"Ay, Zuko, tú no cambias. Pero entonces, a ver, dime. ¿Qué pasaría si tú y yo fuésemos los grandes Señor y Señora del Fuego?" Entre risas, la pregunta logró paralizar al hombre, que la miró impactado y sin saber responder.

"N-no, no me lo imaginé, solo me lo pregunté. Creo que pues… no tendríamos éstos encuentros cada mes, serían un tanto más frecuentes." Katara rió y asintió, dejando a un lado el vaso y poniendo su rostro sobre sus manos, como esperando que Zuko le contara una historia. "También… esperaría yo no me odiaras tanto como mi esposa lo hace ahora. Creo que, a pesar del trabajo yo no te abandonaría… es más, creo que te consultaría más que a ningún otro de mis hombres y te llevaría conmigo a todos lados. Razonas más que todos ellos juntos." Katara no rió esta vez, pero si apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun sin quitarle los ojos de encima al maestro fuego. "Y sobre todas las cosas… nunca te sentirías así. Yo te protegería de todo, y te haría sentir como te mereces, como la mujer más bella de ésta tierra." Y allí fue el momento en que Katara ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sonrió ampliamente, y volteó el rostro hacia la puerta, casi esperando no llegara nadie.

"Eso sonaría casi como una confesión, Zuko…"

"Lo es. Siempre lo he creído. Creo que es pertinente que aunque sea yo, alguien te diga cosas buenas de ti de vez en cuando." Ambos estaban más rojos que el licor que estaban bebiendo para este entonces, muy probablemente porque empezaban a entender y a esbozar lo prohibido de ese coqueteo mutuo, que sin darse cuenta, ya se había vuelto demasiado natural con el paso de los años, pero ahora ya no era implícito, no desde que Zuko había logrado sincerarse con ella después de tanto tiempo de guardarlo para sí. Katara, nada tonta, debía cambiar el tema antes de que esto fuera demasiado lejos.

"También muy seguramente ya habrías dominado a la perfección tu técnica para proyectar energía con los movimientos que te he enseñado, Zuko." El Señor del Fuego entendió entonces la cuartada de su amiga y sonrió, sintiendo el sonrojo disminuir lentamente, pero ya que notaba que no solo el sentimiento de atracción era mutuo, si no que aparentemente Katara también se sentía curiosa ante ésta situación proscrita, esto lo motivó a seguir con el juego.

"Claro, pero ¿a qué hora supones que practique? No es como que sea lo único que tenga que hacer." Zuko dijo en un registro muy bajo, casi como un gruñido, y sonriendo se acercó a ella volviendo a dejar atrás la pipa con un sutil movimiento, como el de un gato, robándole un trago del vaso que aun tenía licor.

"Necesitarás entonces un entrenamiento intensivo, Señor del Fuego Zuko". El único gesto que su amigo había hecho la había hecho caer nuevamente en ésta extraña seducción en la que ambos habían decidió jugar. "¿Te parece si empezamos mañana por la tarde? Puedes irme a buscar, sabes dónde me quedaré." Ésta vez quien acercó su cuerpo fue Katara, quedando de rostro a rostro solo con unos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios.

"Me parece fantástico, Maestra Katara, ahí estaré." Zuko tomó su cabello una vez más acariciándolo lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyaba en el piso. Sintió como los gráciles brazos de su amiga le rodeaban el cuello, sin una sonrisa en los labios pues comprendía la gravedad de aquél deseo prohibido. Las dudas bañaban su cuerpo y nublaban su mente, pero era tan intrigante y tan oscuro este anhelo que mientras más trataba de negarse a él, más la atrapaba y la arrastraba hacia abajo.

Justamente cuando estuvieron a punto de consumar ese beso furtivo, escucharon un ruido fuera de la habitación, unos pasos aterradora y funestamente familiares para Zuko. Soltó a su amiga de inmediato y se alejó de ella por un buen tramo de distancia, y ella comprendió al instante de quién se trataba, así que hizo lo mismo y se recorrió hasta aparecer sentada frente a él. La puerta del pequeño salón donde se encontraban bebiendo se abrió, deslizándose por su riel hasta encontrarse con la sombría figura de una mujer de tez pálida y cabello negro recogido en dos roleos grandes. Llevaba de la mano a una niña no mayor de 12 años, que le sonrió a su padre al verlo, y que le regaló a Katara una dulce y larga sonrisa junto con una reverencia.

"Señor del Fuego, tu consejo lleva buscándole horas, supuse estaría aquí" Le espetó ella con frialdad, lo que ocasionó que la niña dejara de sonreír y pusiera cara seria. Éste gesto hizo comprender a Katara qué tan delicada se encontraba la relación familiar de Zuko, lo cual la preocupó aun más.

"Les dije que tenía una visita, que deseaba que no me molestaran"

"Precisamente por eso he venido yo en persona. Han solicitado una junta contigo, Señor, y también vengo a reportar mi partida. La pequeña se quedará con el general Iroh y la venerable Ursa, como acordamos." La severidad y formalidad con la que su mujer le hablaba dejaba congelada a Katara. No por miedo, si no por un profundo desprecio que comenzaba a crecerle conforme Mai permanecía en la habitación. "Espero tenga una excelente celebración de cumpleaños y espero me perdone por no permanecer en ella. Sabe cómo me desagradan las grandes fiestas." Mai volteó a ver a su hija, que conservaba ese rostro fijo y serio en el fondo de una pared. "Di adiós, Maiko". La niña hizo una profunda reverencia y se dio la media vuelta como si se tratase de un acto marcial, pero entonces el padre decidió alzar la voz.

"Permíteme que me despida de ella. Yo la llevaré con mi tío. Y así podrá acompañarme a la reunión y comprenderá como será su futuro papel como heredera de mi trono". La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja dándose la vuelta con gran ánimo, pero Mai solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y decirle:

"Adelante, es tu hija. Después de todo, tú mandas." Y con esto, la mujer caminó fuera del salón y se alejó por el pasillo.

"¿Ella es la amiga de la que siempre hablas, papá?" La pequeña corrió hacia Katara y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Aparentemente, por el carácter de la niña, Mai la había dejado cerca de Ty Lee en varias ocasiones. "¡Es realmente bonita!" Katara se sonrojó y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Mucho gusto, Maiko, soy Katara. Tu papá y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchísimo tiempo."

"¡Lo sé! Papá me ha hablado mucho de ti, Maestra Katara. Me gustaría haber tenido poderes de Agua Control, el fuego y yo no somos tan amigos aun…" la chiquilla creó una flamita color violeta que se extinguió al momento.

"Pues tu padre puede enseñarte algunas técnicas que le he mostrado para mejorar el flujo del fuego control, son realmente divertidas." Katara rió, recordando no solo cuando le enseñaba a Zuko, sino también a Aang antes de que alcanzara el título completo de Avatar. "Mañana voy a darle clases porque tu padre no hace nada, si quieres puedes unirte."

"¡Eso sería grandioso!"

"Se nos hace tarde, Maiko, vamos a la reunión. Katara, perdona por cortar la charla así. Después de la práctica de mañana te propongo salir del palacio para comer fuera, si te parece." El señor del fuego le regaló una cándida sonrisa que Katara no supo cómo interpretar, pero que creyó comprender el significado detrás de ese enunciado. Era más una cita que una reunión.

"Me parece excelente" Le devolvió la sonrisa e intercambiaron miradas cómplices, junto con un leve roce de manos cuando Zuko y su hija iban saliendo. "Hasta mañana entonces, Señor del Fuego."

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Están volviendo a pasar Avatar por las noches, ante el estreno de La Leyenda de Korra (que aun tengo que ver) y me resurgió el amor por la serie. Zutara siempre será mi pareja ideal, pero soy fiel al canon, así que ésta será mi retorcida reinterpretación incorporando todo lo que se ha dicho hasta ahora. Si, respeto que Aang y Katara tengan hijos e incluso menciono al futuro maestro de Korra (todo esto lo sé por andarme spoileando) y a la hija de Zuko que no se sabe si es de Mai o de otra mujer, ni tampoco se sabe su nombre, pero me gusta el nombre Maiko y pues... la referencia es más que obvia.

Oh y como nota extra, hacía años que no escribía fics en español porque me ayudaba muchísimo a practicar mi inglés el escribirlos en este idioma, pero éste me nació en mi lengua nada más porque sí. Me gusta muchísimo más escribir en español, permite más... "afloramiento" del lenguaje que uno puede usar al escribir XD

Espero disfruten ésto, espero actualizar pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la eterna espera y gracias a todos por los Reviews. Mi triste historia durante los ultimos meses de ausencia se pueden reducir a simples factores como fin de semestre, gripa mortal por una semana, regalos de navidad hechos a mano, y letargo, falta de motivación y de ideas para adelantar este fic. Pero ya por fin logré completar éste condenado segundo capítulo que no me dejaba vivir y lo tuve que dividir porque estaba eterno (¡20 páginas!), pero en recompensa por su gran paciencia, les traeré dos capítulos esta madrugada. Nada más reviso el otro y lo subo.

Feliz año a todos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Un golpeteo en la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos. El clima en la Nación del Fuego ciertamente era más amable durante la mañana, pero durante las noches se volvía tan frío como los glaciares del Polo Sur, así que la seda de distintos grosores, fuera noche o día, la mantenía templada y le permitió conciliar el sueño de manera perfecta, pero ahora algo se encontraba interrumpiendo su siesta. Se talló los ojos y se desperezó, quitándose la ropa de cama de encima y levantándose con tedio arrastrando los pies hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto la chica ente bostezos, y dándose cuenta que la puerta no tenía una mirilla, entreabrió la puerta.

"Soy yo" Escuchó la voz de su amigo pasando por la apertura, y, pensando en aquello que habría podido ocurrir la tarde anterior de no ser por la llegada de su mujer, decidió mejor no asomarse más de lo que la pequeña ranura le permitía. "Perdona que te haya despertado".

"No te preocupes. ¿Ocurre algo? Creí habíamos acordado vernos hasta en la tarde…" Katara miró hacia abajo, descubriendo que en efecto, su pijama de seda era increíblemente traslucido y dejaba ver más allá de lo que deseaba que su amigo viera, así que se ocultó detrás de la puerta esperando por una respuesta.

"No, todo bien. Maiko me envió temprano a ver si estabas despierta, por si querías tomar el té y el desayuno en casa del tío Iroh, conmi… digo, con nosotros." Escuchó como su amiga daba dos pasitos inseguros para ocultarse detrás de la puerta, lo que le hizo suponer que la chica seguía en pijama. "Pero veo que en efecto te desperté, así que regresaré y le diré que será hasta la tarde…"

"¡No, no! Si me permites unos minutos me bañaré rápido y me cambiaré y… ¡Por los espíritus, no he traído ropa! ¡Qué torpe!" Gritó la chica al darse cuenta que la maleta que había planeado traer con su ropa se había quedado en la barca que la había traído y que ahora se encontraba regresando a la Tribu del Agua del Sur.

"Oh… por eso no te preocupes. Puedo regalarte algunos vestidos o pedirle a una costurera que te haga uno, si gustas. De hecho, Maiko te envía un regalo, perteneció a su abuela cuando era joven." Zuko suspiró muy bajo, pero Katara fue capaz de percibirlo, suponiendo que la historia de dicho regalo vendría a continuación. Procedió a abrir la puerta por mera cortesía, tratando de disimular un poco la transparencia de sus prendas rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. "Buenos días." Le dijo él alegremente al encontrarse de frente con ella. Le dejó en los brazos un paquete muy bien doblado y con una tarjeta sobre ella, en la que percibió la infantil caligrafía de la hija de su amigo, y sonrió ampliamente al leer en ella la frase Para Katara, porque es tan bonita como papá dijo que era y después regresó la mirada a los ojos de su amigo antes de abrir el paquete. "Es un vestido que mi madre usaba cuando Ozai y ella a penas se había comprometido, fue un regalo según recuerda ella de su parte como celebración por el futuro matrimonio. Años después de que hubiéramos sabido de su paradero, Maiko y yo estábamos rebuscando entre viejos cajones del palacio y lo encontramos, incluso insistí en que Mai lo usara pero se negó rotundamente, decía que era totalmente impropio que una adulta lo usara… pero pensé que a ti te gustaría y que… pues se te vería muy bien."

Katara puso el paquete sobre una mesa de madera oscura y comenzó a desenvolver el papel hasta dar con una tela de seda color rojo carmín, casi llegando a un tono púrpura, con un detalladísimo brocado en hilo de oro en el pecho y cintura, pero Katara pudo extenderlo y notar lo precioso del trabajo, como un pequeño paisaje de diminutas flores y lo que le parecieron aves fénix. "Es hermoso…" murmuró cuando la roja seda cayó grácilmente sobre sus manos, y la emoción de recibir tan exquisito regalo la hizo voltearse con ahínco y darle un fuerte abrazo que tomó al Señor del Fuego por sorpresa. "¡Gracias!... pero no debería… no, Zuko, no puedo aceptarlo, era de tu madre…"

"Mi madre no va a usarlo, ahora le queda muy grande y ha dicho mil veces que ya no se ve como se veía hace unos cincuenta años. Mai no va a usarlo, y mi pequeña entraría en él hasta dentro de unos nueve años; no puedo dárselo a cualquiera, y una prenda tan fina no puede quedarse encerrada tanto tiempo. Por favor, acéptalo, Katara. Además, necesitas ropa en lo que mandamos recuperar la maleta, puedes regresarlo después si quieres. Pero el vestido lleva mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo use, y estarás de acuerdo en que algo tan bello no debe permanecer bajo llave en un cajón en el sótano". El hombre le colocó el vestido en las manos nuevamente, y ella sonrió ampliamente, regalándole un asentimiento con la cabeza muy pronunciado y le dijo de inmediato que no tardaría en bañarse y arreglarse, que si quería ella lo iría a buscar una vez que estuviese lista. Zuko aceptó la oferta y le indicó done se encontraba su oficina, mientras él se encontraría leyendo algún papel que necesitara su firma. Katara lo miró alejarse por el largo pasillo hasta dar vuelta a la izquierda donde sabía se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo cuerpo del edificio.

Cerró la puerta y miró el vestido una vez más, en efecto, era la cosa más bella que había visto en muchísimos años, casi equiparables a aquellos que su propia madre solía tejer para las fiestas de la tribu. Sentía que éste regalo era aun más bello que su propio vestido de bodas, pero no debía dejarse sorprender aun, pues no se lo había visto puesto, bien pudiera ser que no le favoreciera en lo absoluto. Aun así, la emoción la invadía, pues a pesar de su humildad jamás podía reusarse a una buena prenda, así que con toda velocidad se dio una ducha rápida y relajante en la pequeña agua termal que había en su habitación. Se sumergió rápidamente, sintiéndose completamente rodeada de su elemento y cargándose de energía para lo que ella sabía sería un día largo y cansado. Era una sensación muy extraña, pues ningún otro maestro más que un maestro agua podía rodearse de su materia: un maestro tierra no iba a dejarse caer rocas encima, ni un maestro fuego se prendería en llamas, y conociendo a su esposo como lo conocía, el pudor de los maestros aire les impediría disfrutar de la desnudez del cuerpo contra el viento, cosa de la que ella se deleitaba plenamente, pues era como desvanecerse en un todo y olvidarse de sus problemas. Pero en ese instante las prisas la apremiaban, así que no pudo disfrutar tanto del agua caliente como hubiese deseado, así que se apresuró en salir después de enjabonarse y lavarse el largo cabello, dispuesta a peinarlo antes de ponerse el vestido. Salió de la pequeña fosa y se acomodó la melena, rápidamente acomodándola con un roleo y colocándole una peineta de oro en uno de los lados que Zuko le había regalado hace muchísimos años. Se secó rápidamente el cuerpo y procedió a ponerse el vestido. Se miró al espejo, y la emoción volvió a invadirla: el vestido no solo le quedaba perfecto, si no que, ya puesto, se volvía todavía más hermoso. Katara no sabía exactamente como describirlo, pero ese vestido tenía una magia y un encanto que entendía porque había sido un regalo de compromiso del padre de Zuko a su prometida cuando eran jóvenes.

El vestido color carmín no tenía mangas, pero los brocados del pecho se extendían hasta los hombros, sujetándolo como si fueran tirantes. La seda caía grácilmente en holanes desde la parte inferior del busto hasta los pies con una cenefa de hilo dorado en el borde; parecía como una enorme flama imponiendo su fuerza. Katara suspiró ante esta visión del vestido, pero aun estaba consciente que no podía ensimismarse pues tenía que apresurarse a encontrar al Maestro Fuego lo más pronto posible, así que se calzó las sandalias con hilos dorados y se encaminó hacia su oficina. Salió de la habitación y anduvo por el pasillo, topándose en varias ocasiones con algunos criados del palacio que, sorprendidos, no le quitaban los ojos de encima. Katara se sonrojó, pero logró encontrar la oficina del Señor del Fuego gracias al enorme emblema real que se encontraba en la puerta, bordeado por un par de estandartes y de guardias justamente al subir la escalera del primer piso. Los guardias la miraron, y distinguieron en seguida el vestido, cediéndole el paso. Katara tocó a la puerta antes de entrar, y antes de que pudiera tocar la aldaba para recorrer la puerta, Zuko ya se le había adelantado. Seguía tan impecable como siempre, pero al verla, Katara no pudo evitar vislumbrar como se sonrojaba.

"Te ves hermosa." Le dijo casi en un susurro, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

"Gracias", contestó ella, sonrojándose de igual manera. Zuko dio un paso al frente, haciendo que la chica retrocediera. Le dio una cesta a uno de los guardias y el otro cerró la puerta, y posteriormente ambos siguieron a su señor, que colocó un brazo en la espalda de la maestra agua para guiarla hacia las afueras el palacio y dirigirse a la casa de su tío. Volvieron a bajar por las escaleras, seguidos por los dos guardias y recibiendo múltiples saludos de los sirvientes que Zuko regresaba con una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza, hasta llegar al jardín donde una sirvienta les alcanzó con una sombrilla hasta atravesarlos a la puerta principal. Una vez allí, había un pequeño palanquín con un dosel de color carmesí, al que Zuko subió sin inmutarse hasta que notó que su compañera no se había subido. La mujer, perpleja, jamás había tenido que sufrir de tanta ceremonia, y una vez que Zuko se dio cuenta de esto, le fue perfectamente comprensible la actitud de la chica. Seguramente de un lugar a otro de la tribu iría caminando, sin importar que fuese la esposa del Avatar o la heredera del pueblo de los maestros agua.

"Parte del protocolo, Katara, solo sube. Llegaremos pronto, te lo prometo." La mujer dudó, pero finalmente tomó la mano de su amigo y subió a las andas, extrañada por tanta pompa que estaba obligada a manejar. En todos los años que había venido de visita, era quizá la primera que le tocaba subirse a un palanquín, si su memoria no la traicionaba. Se sentó en posición de loto frente a su amigo, y fue entonces que ambos quedaron cubiertos por el dosel; inmediatamente los guardias y sirvientes cargaron con el carro, dirigiéndolos a casa de Iroh. "Esto es nuevo para ti, ¿verdad?"

"No entiendo cómo te pudiste acoplar a la vida de la realeza después de que te exiliaron. Es demasiada reverencia, no puedo asimilarlo." La chica estaba impresionada, lo que hizo que el Señor del Fuego soltara una discreta risa. "¡Oye, no te rías de mí!"

"No me río de ti, es solo que me pareces adorable cuando te quejas de la situación. Desde que nací tuve que vivir con esto, y solo me encontré fuera de la Nación durante cuatro años. Después de eso han sido veintitrés de lo mismo, así que acoplarse no fue realmente una opción, solo fue volver a una rutina. A ti te ha de parecer un disparate, pero es necesario, uno debe mantener una imagen. Y tú como mi invitada de ahora en adelante cada que salgas sufrirás lo mismo. No solo eso, también eres la esposa del Avatar, me impresiona que no te hagan más reverencias a ti que a mí." Zuko corrió la cortina del dosel para mirar hacia afuera, y dejó ver a Katara el hermoso paisaje de las afueras del palacio, donde los campesinos de familias no tan empobrecidas recolectaban productos y los depositaban en graneros. Se sorprendió, a la vez, de notar que alrededor de las andas se había reunido un gran séquito de personas y que los llevaban a una velocidad realmente impresionante, más de lo que la chica había notado. Oyó las voces de las personas gritando y aclamando al Señor del Fuego y unas cuantas que la reconocían a ella saludándola. "Sólo espero no se te vaya a subir la fama a la cabeza, Katara."

La chica resistió el impulso de soltarle un puñetazo en el brazo para que dejara de molestarla, y en recompensa a su tolerancia, Zuko le ofreció una taza de té recién hecho que ella aceptó con gusto. El penetrante olor del té rojo que sabía su amigo había aprendido a disfrutar tanto invadió su olfato hasta casi marearla. Gracias a las pláticas con Iroh sobre el tema, supo apreciar que la cosecha de la que se había hecho su infusión llevaba más de diez años fermentándose por el color cobrizo que invadía su taza. Hace muchísimos años se habría sorprendido de la calidad de la bebida que su amigo disfrutaba en un sencillo paseo a casa de su tío, pero sabiendo en estas alturas de su relación que en efecto, se trataba de la realeza de la Nación del Fuego, eran pocos los lujos que podían sorprenderla, de no ser, por supuesto, ésta sorpresa de ser subida a un carro de andas. "No entiendo cómo es que siempre que vengo no hacen tanta ceremonia, más si hemos salido a barrios más bajos y pobres…" murmuró ella, pero él pudo escucharla.

"¿Acaso crees que me gusta? Una cosa es acoplarse y respetar el protocolo, otra es disfrutarlo. Siempre que salgo contigo me escabullo de la oficina, y aparentemente sólo mis criados de mayor confianza y tío Iroh saben." A su respuesta con ese tono de desesperación y un poco de ironía, Katara no supo cómo contestarle más que con una amplia sonrisa. _Vaya, Katara, deberías sentirte importante. O muy incómoda. _

Durante el trayecto permanecieron callados la mayor parte del tiempo, disfrutando del té y compartiendo un par de comentarios, pero ciertamente la conversación era evadida de momento por lo delicada que su relación se había quedado la tarde anterior. Ambos lo sabían. Afortunadamente no pasó tanto tiempo cuando sintieron como el palanquín se detenía, así que Zuko dejó la taza de té y se levantó en cuanto sintió que las andas se habían colocado sobre la base y oía el ruido de las escaleras siendo descorridas hacia abajo. La chica le cedió el paso sabiendo que en esos momentos la jerarquía del hombre era muchísimo mayor que la suya, pero cuando descendía del carro la mano de Zuko fue la primera en aparecer para apoyarla. La tomó con suavidad y le regaló una sonrisa, comprendiendo que, a pesar de la amistad y los años de conocerse, esto seguía representando un enorme honor ante los ojos de toda la Nación del Fuego.

Miró hacia donde se encontraba la casa de Iroh, ya que nunca se había encontrado en este lugar. En efecto, estaba a las afueras del pueblo y podía verse el palacio a lo lejos, difuminándose en el paisaje junto con las montañas. La casa era de gran tamaño, con un pórtico monumental flanqueando la entrada. El techo cubierto de tejas brillantes color dorado relucía bajo el sol, y a Katara no pudieron fascinarle más los pequeños dragones protectores colocados sobre éstas. El pórtico se encontraba decorado con medallones de flores doradas, pero Zuko no le permitió apreciar más de la arquitectura pues la apresuró a entrar, insistiendo en que su tío y Maiko ya llevaban tiempo esperando. Katara caminó con su amigo a cuestas, atravesando el portal y adentrándose en un jardín bellísimo con cerezos y ciruelos perfumando el ambiente. En medio había un estanque con pequeños patos tortuga siguiendo a su madre, adornado con un carrizo de bambú que se nivelaba con el peso del agua y un adorno de cantos rodados alrededor para bordearlo. A la sombra del árbol de flores rosadas se encontraba una mesa de día de campo de madera oscura donde el tío de Zuko, además de su hija y de una anciana pero hermosa mujer se encontraban bebiendo té. Cuando la mujer alzó la mirada, Katara dedujo se trataba de la madre del Señor del Fuego pues tenía los mismos ojos que su hijo. La edad ya caía sobre su figura, pero aun tenía la majestuosidad y elegancia de la cual Zuko siempre había presumido. Durante 23 años había escuchado la biografía de la mujer de principio a fin saliendo de los labios de Zuko, pero por primera vez, al fin se encontraban cara a cara.

"¡Trajiste a Katara, papá!" Gritó la pequeña que dejó abandonada la taza de té y corrió brincando a donde su padre estaba, que la atrapó en el aire en un abrazo y la cargó de regreso con el resto de la familia. "Y le diste el vestido, ¡es más bello de lo que pensé! ¡Hay que empezar ya con el entrenamiento!"

"Deja que la amiga de tu padre se relaje, Maiko" le dijo su abuela, recibiéndola de los brazos de Zuko que miró a Ursa con ternura, quién le dio un beso en la frente con cariño. Katara sonrió e hizo una profunda reverencia cuando la mujer volteó a mirarla. "No hay necesidad de tanta ceremonia, Katara, Zuko me ha contado todo de ti. Me sorprende que no nos haya presentado antes, al parecer te quiere solo para él." Katara se sonrojó cuando la mujer dijo eso, pero le regreso una cándida sonrisa y le estrechó ambas manos, aceptando el lugar en la mesa que le ofrecía junto con una de las tazas de té que Iroh estaba llenando.

"Un gusto verte de nuevo, Katara, hace mucho no te veía. Mi sobrino nunca te deja sola cuando vienes para acá, de no ser porque Maiko se lo pidió con tanto ahínco, seguramente te tendría prisionera en el palacio." El ex general apretó uno de los hombros de la mujer y dejó una taza frente a ella y frente a Zuko.

"Déjala en paz, tío. Y nunca la he tenido de prisionera en el palacio, ella sale a donde quiera mientras esté de visita en la Nación del Fuego. Conoce prácticamente todos los rincones que yo conozco." Repeló Zuko bebiendo de la taza de té, mirando a su tío con furia.

"Sí, los conoce porque siempre sales con ella, papá. ¡Tan divertida que es y tú la tienes para ti solito!" Maiko le reclamó, haciendo que todos en la mesa menos Zuko rieran, quien gruño y bebió de su té, ignorando a los demás completamente. "Katara, ¿quieres algo de comer? Tenemos carne de jabalí volador, son muy raros, pero conseguimos uno cuando fuimos mamá y yo de cacería al reino tierra." A Katara realmente no le gustaba la carne tan fina, pero por una vez cada cierto tiempo sabía que no le iba a caer mal, y sobre todo después de la extenuante dieta vegetariana en la que Aang y sus hijos la tenían, éste platillo le caía de manera fabulosa.

"Me parece perfecto, te ayudo a servirlo." Katara se acercó al guisado y ayudo a la niña a cortarlo, sirviéndolo en cada uno de los platos hasta que cada quién tuvo una parte. Comieron en silencio, y en efecto era una carne finísima que se deshacía con solo tocarla. Las tazas de té fueron rellenadas varias veces acompañando un delicioso postre de flor de camelia. "Traje un pequeño obsequio para antes de comenzar a entrenar, Zuko; creo que al General Iroh le encantará éste regalo". Dijo la muchacha rompiendo el silencio, sacando de un compartimiento de su bolso un paquetito con hojas de té.

"¡Ah! ¿Acaso esas son las extrañísimas hojas del pino limonero del polo sur?" Dijo Iroh con emoción, acercando una de las hojas del limonero que se bifurcaban como si fuese un pino normal, con el penetrante olor del cítrico invadiendo sus narinas.

"Así es. Solo se dan durante el verano bajo una muy buena cosecha, pero producen un té delicioso y relajante que dicen potencia muchísimo los poderes de los maestros agua. Nunca lo he podido probar pues no conozco a nadie que pueda prepararlo con propiedad más que Gran-Gran, pero ella insiste en que no me lo preparará si no logro convencer a Aang de comer carne de foca tigre o hasta que Sokka se deshaga del boomerang, que evidentemente ninguna de las dos sucederá. Confió en que tu podrás lograrlo, General." Dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, entregándole el resto de las hojas; posteriormente sacó de la bolsita una bellísima flor blanca con hojas azules que había traído congelada, y la colocó en las manos de Maiko. "Ésta flor es para ti. Igual es del pino limonero, pero éstas son todavía más extrañas: solo viven un día a menos de que se corte el tallo de forma diagonal, entonces se cristalizan por la reacción de la savia con el frío y la nieve. Durará años si se tiene en un tazón con agua o si se congelan." La niña tomó la flor entre sus manos y ahogó un grito de emoción. Miró a su padre y a su abuela atónitos sin poder pronunciar palabra, hasta que Iroh se puso en pie y le hizo una seña a la pequeña.

"Vamos a por agua fresca al pozo para preparar este té y poner tu flor en un tazón. Gracias, Maestra Katara, es un regalo sumamente precioso." Dijo el anciano con calma y una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Eres la mejor, Katara!" Gritó la niña mientras se adelantaba a su tío abuelo, perdiéndose de la vista de la maestra agua cuando dio la vuelta detrás de una arboleda. Katara sonrió de vuelta a Iroh e hizo una profunda reverencia. Notó entonces que Ursa también se ponía de pie, y tomaba el brazo que ahora Iroh le ofrecía.

"Será mejor que vaya a echarle un vistazo. Mi nieta es muy inquieta cuando se emociona. Por cierto, Katara, ese vestido te queda de maravilla. Creo que mejor que a mí cuando era joven." Katara no pudo más que sonrojarse y balbucear un accidentado gracias. Zuko rió y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que la mujer se sobresaltara. Evidentemente ni ella ni el Señor del Fuego habían olvidado el incidente de la tarde anterior, y pareciera que Zuko pretendía continuarlo mientras más tiempo a solas tuviesen.

"Realmente te ves hermosa." Zuko soltó su mano y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda y haciendo que Katara lo siguiera con la mirada, volviendo el rostro hacia él. "Espero no estarte incomodando."

"No me incomoda." Katara musitó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia él. Frente a Zuko se encontraba un estanque muy similar al que había en el palacio, igualmente con patos tortuga nadando alegremente, las crías siguiendo a la madre. Zuko sonrió y se arrodilló aventando migas de pan a los animales que se acercaron con alegría. "Pero creo que deberíamos detenernos, Zuko." Su amigo se volteó con sorpresa a verla para encontrarla con una mirada consternada en los ojos. La tomó por los hombros y no dijo nada por un tiempo, simplemente deteniéndose a observar lo bien que los años le habían caído. Si bien Katara era años más joven que él, podía ver una pequeña, fina y casi invisible cana aflorando en su cabellera, lo que le hizo recordar a Zuko todo ese tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. Por un segundo, pudo ver a aquella adolescente que los piratas habían atrapado y que él intentó liberar por medio de chantaje.

"No estamos haciendo nada. Yo solo te tomé te la mano y te dije que te ves bien, ¿Qué un amigo ya no puede hacerte un cumplido?" Una estúpida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante su mentira, que no pasó por alto para la chica. Una de sus cálidas manos se elevó lentamente hacia su cicatriz y la acarició con cariño. Se preguntó si aun sería capaz de curarla, pero ambos habían acordado nunca intentar ponerle solución a ello.

"No seas tonto. Sabes que entre tú y yo… siempre ha habido algo, Zuko. Los años y las circunstancias yo creo que solo lo han empeorado, ya es imposible que tratemos de hacer como que no está ahí, más después de lo de ayer por la tarde. Pero creo que sería bueno que…" El maestro fuego tomó la mano con la que le había agarrado el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, dando un amplio suspiro "…Tratáramos de…" Después, el hombre colocó la otra de sus manos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, acariciando su cabello y acercándola a sus labios peligrosamente "…Detenernos….".

"Cállate, Katara". Le espetó arrancándole un beso que hizo que ella se desmoronara en sus brazos. Hacía meses que no recibía ningún tipo de calor humano y extrañaba seriamente el ser besada, más con la pasión con la que Zuko estaba haciéndolo. El beso que el día anterior no había podido consumarse y que probablemente llevaba años tratando de darse entre ellos por fin veía la luz, desbordando la cordura de ambos hasta el límite y enloqueciendo sus cuerpos con cada caricia. Había comenzado solamente como un choque de sus labios y un par de manos que la sujetaban del cuello y la cabeza, pero cuando ella regresó el beso, la situación se vio fuera de control. De todas maneras, en cuanto Zuko ladeó el rostro y comenzó a besarle las mejillas y el cuello con rapidez mientras sus manos la sujetaban del torso con firmeza, haciendo que escaparan profundos pero a penas audibles gemidos de la garganta de su amiga, ella se dio cuenta que el pozo al que los parientes del Señor del Fuego habían ido, si bien estaba lejos, no podía demorarlos demasiado, así que lo empujó con fuerza, espantándolo un poco.

"Zuko, esto está mal…"

"Yo creo que no, ven acá." El hombre soltó en una risita y prosiguió en su intento por besarla.

"Zuko, tu familia…" en ese mismo instante escuchó la voz de su hija platicando con su madre a punto de dar la vuelta, volviendo del pozo, así que desistió en su intento pero no la soltó de la cintura.

"Parece que ustedes dos estaban conversando muy amenamente, sobrino" Iroh dijo, viendo la forma en que Zuko sostenía a su amiga y en como ella seguía dándole pequeños empujoncitos en el pecho. El Señor del Fuego entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la dejó ir. Katara lo miró furiosa, pero ciertamente estaba más molesta consigo misma por haberle respondido sus afectos. Volteó a ver a la hija de su amigo con preocupación, pero afortunadamente se encontró con una bella sonrisa que corría hacia ella.

"Seguramente Katara estaba felicitando a papá por su cumpleaños" exclamó dando pequeños brincos y enseñándole una pequeña pecera donde nadaba un pez de color negro azabache con la flor flotando sobre él. "Tardamos porque quise que Yoru cuidara la flor". La inocente respuesta de su hija la hizo calmarse un poco, pero Zuko no pudo evitar voltear a ver a los dos ancianos que se reían con discreción, sabiendo que la maestra agua no estaba precisamente felicitándolo.

"¿Les molesta si las dejo un segundo? Voy a ver si mi tío pudo preparar el té." Volteó a ver a su amiga que lo asesinaba con la mirada lentamente, y revolviéndole el pelo a su hija, se encamino hacia donde su madre y su tío se encontraban. "Espero no piensen mal de mí por eso."

"Si tu hija no lo hace, no habría razón para que nosotros, un par de ancianos, te viéramos con malos ojos, sobrino." En su rostro se iluminó una burlona sonrisa, con las profundas arrugas de su rostro retrayéndose hacia atrás. "Solo espero quepa en tu conciencia que esto puede traer graves consecuencias para ambos, Señor del Fuego."

"No tengo planeado que esto se nos escape de las manos, tío." Zuko bajó la mirada, evitando los ojos de su madre, que comprendió la vergüenza de su hijo. Ésta lo rodeó con ambos brazos por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla, posteriormente lo hizo mirarla a la cara.

"No te avergüences conmigo, sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi bebé. Yo entiendo mejor que nadie que tu matrimonio no esté yendo bien y que busques a otra mujer, no me opondré a ello. Pero como dice tu tío Iroh, piensa en las consecuencias que les puede traer. Y más importante, siempre pon a Maiko por delante, piensa en lo que ella está viviendo; es solo una niña, y todos los problemas que tengas con Mai, ella también los sufre y es muy probable que a mayor escala que tú. Es tu hija, tienes que ver por ella antes que por ti, y no sé como tomaría el que su padre salga con otra mujer. Contra Katara no tengo nada en absoluto, es una buena chica, pero también ponte en su lugar y piensa en su relación con el Avatar Aang, e incluso la tuya. Haz lo que desees, hijo, pero ten todo en cuenta. Yo sé que no eres ya un niño, pero por lo mismo que tienes tantas obligaciones… no quiero que descuides tu vida." Ursa acarició su mejilla y luego la larga cicatriz que tenía en el ojo, dejando a Zuko darse cuenta que su discurso había sido pronunciado desde su propia experiencia personal. Sacrificarlo todo por sus hijos era lo que Ursa había hecho, aceptando el destierro con todos los honores y con la frente en alto. Zuko sonrió y tomó la arrugada y delgada mano de su madre, reposándola sobre su rostro.

"Sabes que ni tu madre ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con tu matrimonio tan prematuro con Mai. El amor de adolescentes es un cáncer incurable cuando uno se vuelve adulto, pero ahora tienes que vivir con ello. La pequeña Maiko surgió en un momento de estabilidad, pero ahora sabemos que está sufriendo, así que de ser necesario, si tu relación con Katara empeora la situación, debes dejar de verla. Por ahora todo parece bien, y no nos oponemos a nada pero trata de mantener bajo el perfil." Zuko sabía que no debía de tomar a la ligera la sabiduría de sus parientes, pero dejar de ver a Katara era algo impensable; de no amar tanto a su hija, sabía que sería completamente capaz de dejarla a ella y a su madre con tal de huir con la maestra agua. Pero ciertamente era muy pequeño el mundo para que el Señor del Fuego y la esposa del Avatar pudieran huir a ningún lugar. Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, y con la cabeza baja, Zuko admitió la derrota.

"No tengo pensado que esto pase a más. Es otra razón por la que siempre he mantenido alejada a Maiko de Katara. No estoy diciendo que Mai sea una mala madre, pero a decir verdad, Katara tiene ésta actitud de figura materna que es imposible no quererla. Me da miedo que la niña se apegue mucho a ella." Zuko suspiró y miró a su hija y a su amiga colocando al pez y la flor sobre la mesa, y posteriormente observó como la maestra agua salía corriendo con Maiko detrás de ella, seguramente para empezar con el calentamiento. "Además, no podría hacerle ningún daño a Katara y su familia… pero bueno, supuestamente yo venía a ver si habías podido preparar el té, tío…" dijo el hombre recordando la excusa que le había dado a su hija para hablar con los dos ancianos.

"¡Oh, claro! Realmente fue gracias a la ayuda de tu madre, creo que esto solo se puede preparar si se tiene un toque femenino. Pero creo que ha quedado. Es una pena que Katara no lo haya probado antes, así podríamos comparar." El anciano dijo con calma, mostrándole una tetera de porcelana de tres colores a su sobrino. "Caliéntalo y llévales a ambas una taza para que puedan iniciar su entrenamiento". Le otorgó la tetera y Zuko la tomó del asa, calentándola con fuego control y tomando dos pequeñas tazas que llenó hasta el tope. Dejando la tetera sobre la mesita, se encaminó a dónde su hija y su amiga.

"Su té, señoritas…" Puso en las pequeñas manos de la niña la taza de té y le dio una a su amiga, que lo miró preocupada. Zuko le regaló una sonrisa cándida, esperando que ella entendiera que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

"¿Y el tuyo, papá? Deberías tomar una taza si vas a entrenar con Katara." La niña preguntó, dudando si tomar la taza o no, volteando la mirada entre ambos adultos.

"Yo ya he bebido suficiente té, pequeña. Este es solo para ustedes." Katara tomó la taza y la niña la imitó. La maestra agua olió la penetrante bebida y solo con eso pudo saber que se trataba de un té increíblemente amargo, pero de igual manera lo bebió; y si bien no era amargo, sino más bien seco, sintió como si este le que quemara la garganta despacio, lo que le pareció un tanto irónico.

"Tómalo despacio, Maiko, está bastante cargado. Deberías probarlo, Zuko, creo que te gustaría." De igual manera, a pesar de que el té le había parecido fuerte, no podía negar que fuera delicioso, y que en efecto, estuviera pensado para que un maestro agua se llenara de energía. Le era difícil saber si la preparación del té que el tío Iroh había hecho diferiría mucho de la tradicional de su tribu.

"Te creo, pero insisto en que ya he bebido mucho té el día de hoy. Desistiré esta vez." El hombre dijo con voz tranquila y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. "¿Qué te pareció?" La niña no respondió pues tenía la cara rojísima y contorsionada en una mueca. Tanto Zuko como Katara rieron, pero en seguida la maestra agua dejó su taza sobre la mesa y la niña siguió detrás.

"Entonces, empecemos…" La maestra agua se colocó a la mitad del jardín y con un dedo apuntó a Zuko y luego a un punto en frente de ella. El Señor del fuego asintió con la cabeza y se colocó en su lugar. "Bien, como esta es la primera vez que Maiko nos acompaña, habrá que empezar por lo básico… colócate aquí." La niña siguió las instrucciones y miró atentamente a su nueva mentora. "Lo primero que hay que entender para ser un maestro de cualquier elemento, Maiko, es que ningún elemento es mejor que otro; todos tienen una debilidad y una fortaleza, cada uno complementa un ciclo. No solo eso, todo elemento es positivo y negativo a la vez. Tú misma decías que el fuego control no te gustaba, porque destruye y arrasa con todo a su paso, pero el fuego a su vez es energía, luz, calor…" Katara sacó de la pequeña cantimplora que llevaba siempre atada a su cintura un largo látigo de agua que transformó en una esfera y colocó entre sus manos, para después sentarse dirigiendo su mirada a la niña. Ésta se le acercó, junto con su padre, y los tres se sentaron para escuchar la explicación. "… Ahora bien, el agua es el opuesto a tu elemento, pero no por ello te será imposible congeniar con él. El agua… el agua siempre ha representado vida, curación, inteligencia, y sin embargo, el agua también destruye. Absorbe y arrastra todo al olvido. Es incontenible, es peligroso. Uno debe de saber amar el agua pero al mismo tiempo tenerle el debido respeto que se merece. Y así como ustedes se fortalecen con el sol, la luna nos fortalece a nosotros. Las mareas se sienten de igual manera, por eso es que nosotros imitamos sus movimientos." Katara hizo unas señas con las manos para demostrarlo, haciendo que la esfera que se concentraba entre sus dedos se moviera como si fuera el agua de un río. "a comparación de las formas del fuego control, nosotros tenemos movimientos mucho más lentos y fluidos."

"¿Lentos?" Preguntó la niña, incrédula. Seguramente Katara no era el primer maestro agua con el que convivía, y casi por seguro lo habría observado en combate. "Recuerdo que era muy niña pero hace años vino un grupo de acróbatas de las tres naciones a representar el combate de cada una… los maestros agua se movían tan rápido que casi mareaba."

"Tú lo has dicho, Maiko, en combate." Katara se puso de pie y le hizo una seña a Zuko, que la imitó. "Atácame". Le espetó de manera seca, lo que hizo que tanto el señor del fuego como su hija la miraran atónitos.

"Pero…"

"Estamos en clase, Señor del Fuego, y yo soy la maestra. Si yo te digo que lo hagas, lo haces." Después de esa frase, Katara logró entender un poco mejor a Toph y su manera de enseñar tierra control. Zuko gruñó y luego le regaló una sonrisa cómplice. Inmediatamente le lanzó dos puñetazos cargados de fuego, que Katara contrarrestó con un látigo de agua y dos giros que dividieron el látigo y golpearon a Zuko en el pecho una vez que el agua consumió las llamas. El agua a penas y lo tocó, recordando cómo era la forma en que Katara practicaba, sin intención alguna de lastimar. Pero bien sabía que de quererlo hacer, quizá ella sería de las pocas personas capaces de _realmente_ lastimarlo. "Como viste, Maiko, los movimientos que hice ahora puedo hacerlos a la velocidad que guste, igual que una marea. Depende del propósito." Katara repitió los movimientos con los que había atacado a Zuko pero a una velocidad muchísimo más lenta, que más parecía una danza que un ataque. "Para el principiante, es ideal que se empiece lento. El combate está destinado para los maestros."

La niña la observaba asombrada, mientras Katara hacía distintos movimientos y piruetas con el látigo de agua, transformándolo a su voluntad. La mujer estaba segura que de ser posible, la niña entregaría su capacidad de crear fuego control con tal de volverse maestra agua. Zuko las miraba de una a la otra, pensando, creyó Katara, exactamente lo mismo que ella. Suspiró tristemente, pues nuevamente sus teorías acerca de las miles de posibilidades en las que Katara era su mujer en vez de Mai podían concederle a su hija su sueño de controlar el agua.

"¡Papá, no te disperses, esto es interesante!" Lo regañó su hija, haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Zuko sonrió dulcemente, y miró fijamente a Katara.

"Por ejemplo, tu disperso padre me pidió que le enseñara estos movimientos porque son útiles para desviar los rayos. ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón en particular para aprender nuestros movimientos, Maiko?" Katara preguntó, dejando que la hija de su amigo guardara silencio para concentrarse. Después de unos minutos en calma, la niña chasqueó los dedos y habló con gran entusiasmo.

"¿Crees que sea posible reinventar el fuego control con movimientos de maestro agua?" Ambos adultos la miraron con asombro, incluso Katara estaba segura que Iroh y Usa voltearon a mirarla igual de sorprendidos. "No pienso dejar de aprender según la tradición… pero creo que sería interesante."

Katara parpadeó varias veces antes de saber qué responderle. "Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido." Le dijo con sinceridad, ladeando la cabeza. Volteó a mirar a Zuko, esperando que interviniera con algún comentario, sarcástico o no, pero éste solo se resignó a encogerse de hombros. "Pero finalmente tú serás Señor del Fuego algún día y creo que estás en todo tu derecho de intentarlo, si a tu familia no le escandaliza, puedo enseñarte cada que venga a ver a tu padre y si te da resultado, ya me lo dirás en unos años".

La niña se levantó con un brinco de emoción y con una facilidad que le aseguró a Katara que, en efecto, la niña había quedado bajo el cuidado de Ty Lee en más de una ocasión. "¡Hay que empezar!" Dijo con gran potencia en la voz y se paró firme, un gesto que sólo había observado en Zuko. Pensándolo mejor, con la personalidad de Ty Lee, con el carácter de Zuko y las técnicas de Katara, y seguramente lo que su madre le hubiera enseñado, ésta niña sería el Señor del Fuego más extraño que la Nación hubiera tenido.

"Excelente" dijo Katara a su entusiasta aprendiz, volviéndola a colocar a unos pasos y haciéndole señas a su padre para que retrocediera un poco. "Como creo que Zuko no ha practicado desde la última vez que vine, hagamos una introducción. De igual manera, en el agua control la respiración es un factor muy importante." La mujer colocó ambas manos frente a su abdomen, con las piernas juntas y los ojos entrecerrados. Aspiró profundamente por la nariz y dejó salir el aire por la boca, repitiendo el acto un par de veces. "Después…" murmuró, aun en la misma postura, pero haciendo que ambos miraran hacia ella. Levantó sus manos hacia su pecho y dejó salir el aire, empujando los brazos hacia el frente y hacia abajo. Del césped bajo sus pies levantó las gotas de rocío que se habían almacenado en ellas cuando alzó nuevamente los brazos. "Todo se vuelve un acto de inhalar y exhalar…" explicó, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que formaba un látigo de agua separando un brazo de otro "…De jalar y empujar." Katara continuó su demostración, y viendo el interés que Maiko demostraba, comenzó a acelerar. "A la hora del combate, no puedes valerte solo de la respiración, eso ya tienes que tenerlo controlado a la perfección. En combate, y con lo que demuestras la verdadera maestría sobre el elemento, es en base a los latidos del corazón. Y ambas cosas combinadas, respiración y latidos del corazón…"

"Son lo que permite el desvío de los rayos." Completó Zuko, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Exacto" dijo Katara, volteando a ver a su amigo. "Pero esa es una señal de que se ha logrado dominar perfectamente la técnica, junto con el dominio del hielo, el lodo y la…" Katara se interrumpió a sí misma, antes de revelar el secreto de la sangre control, no por miedo a que se descubriera la técnica, sino por lo siniestro de ésta y lo que podría causar en la niña. La pequeña ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pero Katara movió la mano y negó con la cabeza. "No es nada. Olvida eso." Aun con curiosidad, Maiko se resignó a asentir. "Otro aspecto importante, es que a comparación del fuego control, que se proyecta desde el cuerpo de uno y se dispara, el agua control es menos como un proyectil y más como un arma blanca. Es una extensión del cuerpo, por lo cual muchos de los movimientos parecen lentos y alargados."

"Por ejemplo" Interrumpió Zuko, intentando demostrar que, aunque en efecto no había tenido tiempo de practicar desde el mes pasado, no había olvidado las enseñanzas de su amiga. "Al momento de desviar el rayo, uno debe recibirlo con las manos como su fuera una antena, y utilizar el mismo cuerpo para redirigirlo hacia el otro extremo. El cuerpo en el agua control, según Katara me ha explicado, es un canal para dirigir la energía."

"Papá, si sabes todo esto, ¿Por qué le pides ayuda a Katara? Parece bastante simple, y me has contado sobre como lo habías logrado antes de pedirle ayuda…"

"Es por la complejidad de la técnica." En esta ocasión, fue su tío abuelo el que intervino. "El rayo debe pasar a través del estómago, y como tu padre dijo, dirigirse hacia el otro extremo. Pero éste _nunca_ debe desviarse hacia el corazón, pues sería fatal. Tu papá está intentando facilitar el transcurso de la energía a través de distintos órganos, no recargando todo en el estómago, para evadir el peligro de forma más sencilla."

"Por no decir más rápida" aseguró Zuko. "Además, no quise pedírselo a cualquier maestro agua, necesitaba a alguien que supiera perfectamente las funciones del cuerpo humano, y afortunadamente, Katara es de las pocas maestras agua que al mismo tiempo es sanadora."

Maiko miró de un lado a otro, entre su tío abuelo, su padre y su mentora, con una cara completamente confundida. "Pero… ¿Por qué temes a que alguien te lance un rayo, papá? Los únicos que saben cómo crearlos… no pueden alcanzarte."

"Uno nunca debe confiarse, sobrina." Intervino Iroh, sonriendo ampliamente. "Además funciona de manera increíble para reponer las nuevas lámparas eléctricas que han llegado desde el Reino Tierra."

* * *

N/A: ¿Que les pareció? Quería que Maiko y Katara interactuaran mucho para torturar a Zuko haha. Otra cosa: sé que el nombre de la hija de Zuko en LoK no ha sido mencionado aun ni quien es la madre, y que en el grandioso mundo del fandom se le conoce como Honora, lo que me parece adorable, pero lo descubrí después de empezar este fic y así pienso que permanezca. Cuando revelen el nombre, si es que lo hacen, lo cambiaré :)

Gracias por leerme, en seguida subo el tercer capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, un regalo gracias a que esperaron cerca de dos o más meses para que pudiera terminar estos capítulos.

(Por cierto, yo sé que en el sumario puse que habría Lemon/Lime en éste capítulo, pero como mencioné en las notas anteriores, tuve que dividir el capítulo, así que probablemente sea en el 4° o en el 5°. Ya les avisaré.)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Después de la explicación de Katara hubo pequeñas interrupciones, pero la pequeña clase continuó sin mayor percance… excepto uno; si bien Maiko estaba acoplándose de buena forma a ésta nueva técnica (Katara sospechaba que era gracias a las enseñanzas de Ty Lee sobre gimnasia que los movimientos del cuerpo no le eran tan ajenos a la joven princesa), Zuko parecía estar atado a tablas de madera que le impedían doblar las articulaciones. Era fácil para ella entenderlo, después de todo, lo único que habían podido entrenar en meses había sido el paso de la energía a través de los órganos y un par de movimientos sencillos. Pero ahora, que hacía una introducción completa a lo que era el agua control y los movimientos que ella recordaba haber aprendido primero, y que por supuesto eran los primeros que enseñaba a los niños en su tribu, parecía una tortura interminable para Zuko, quien adaptado toda su vida a un estilo tan marcial y rígido como el del fuego control, éste tan fluido e incontenible no encontraba lugar en él. Por más que Katara se acercaba a él para tratar de corregirlo, e incluso se ponía a la par de él para que lo copiara como con una cuadrícula, era imposible para el Señor del Fuego seguirla sin terminar soltando una patada o un puñetazo por accidente.

"Debiste haber tomado el té, papá. Pareciera como si te hubieras tomado un té de arbusto de jade blanco." Le dijo la niña preocupada, mirando como su padre sufría con las enseñanzas de la maestra agua.

"Creo que necesitas relajarte, Zuko, pareces muy tenso." Le dijo Katara, levantando ambas cejas y con un bufido entre sus palabras.

"¡Estoy relajado!" Le espetó el Señor del Fuego con un gruñido y enseñando los dientes. Esto solo hizo que Katara soltara una carcajada.

"Deberías calmarte, Pato-Tortuga, te van a salir más canas." Le dijo riéndose estruendosamente, y Katara pudo jurar que estaba a nada de que le humearan las orejas. No le falló el cálculo en grandes rasgos, solo que en vez de salir por sus orejas, el humo salió por sus fosas nasales.

"De hecho creo que la Maestra Katara tiene razón." Dijo Ursa levantándose de su sitio, caminando hacia los dos amigos. Iroh se levantó al instante y la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a caminar. "Llevas mucho tiempo encerrado y sin divertirte haciendo mucho papeleo, hijo. Va a ser tu cumpleaños, sal a divertirte por lo menos hoy."

"Tengo mucho que hacer regresando al palacio, madre, no puedo…"

"Hay un carnaval que llegó ayer a las orillas del pueblo. Según me han informado mis sirvientes, hoy habrá una fiesta inmensa, y el código de vestimenta son disfraces y máscaras ¡Perfectas para el anonimato, sobrino! Yo insisto en que deberían de ir." Agregó el ex general, ignorando las quejas de su sobrino. "Sería una buena oportunidad para que salgas, Zuko. Además tengo entendido que Katara no ha celebrado jamás una fiesta de la Nación del Fuego que no sea durante tiempos de guerra o bajo toda la pompa real, ¿me equivoco?"

"En absoluto, General Iroh. Jamás he ido a un carnaval…" Katara confirmó, sonriendo ampliamente y jalando a Zuko de un brazo, comenzó a zarandearlo para hacer que aceptara. "Anda, Zuko, vamos a divertirnos un rato. Además, así podrás escabullirte, como te gusta."

"No tengo un disfraz. Ni una máscara." Respondió el señor del fuego de forma seca. Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, pensando que su decisión ya había sido aceptada por los demás, y por tanto su voluntad era absoluta.

"¡Oh, pero claro que la tienes, sobrino! Olvidas que mandaste a tus sirvientes a recuperar tu máscara del Espíritu Azul, supongo yo. Conseguirte ropa de civil que sirva para disfrazarte será sencillo." Iroh dijo, golpeteando con sus dedos su nuevamente protuberante barriga.

Zuko se apretó el puente de la nariz e hizo un gesto de derrota, luego volteó a mirar a Katara y la señaló con el pulgar de la mano que aun tenía sobre uno de sus costados. "Ella no tiene ningún disfraz. Y tampoco trae de su propia ropa como para poder salir. No puede salir con el vestido de mamá."

"Pero puedo improvisar algo con un poco de tela y pintura facial…" murmuró esta vez la maestra agua, haciendo que Zuko se volteara a verla con un gesto de desprecio, como tratando de decirle con la mirada que estaba arruinando su plan. "La dama pintada es un disfraz muy sencillo."

"¡Oh, conoces la leyenda de la dama pintada!" Exclamó el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente. "No es muy común por ésta zona"

"No, lo sé. Cuando la guerra aun estaba en pie tuve que personificarla para apoyar al pueblo que ella cuidaba." Volteó a mirar a su amigo, quien aun tenía una cara de incredulidad con respecto a ser arrastrado a un carnaval, lo peor del caso, disfrazado. "Tu alter-ego es el Espíritu Azul. Se volvió muy conocido después de la guerra que eras tú. ¿No crees que exista una posibilidad de que te reconozcan?"

Por primera vez desde que el tema del carnaval había salido a flote, Zuko sonrió. "Hay dos ventajas con ese asunto. Primera, se volvió tan famoso que en muchas regiones se toma como un emblema real y por supuesto como un símbolo ahora folklórico de la Nación del Fuego." El hombre suspiró y continuó. "Por el otro lado, el personaje del Espíritu Azul lo tomé de una de las tantas leyendas que casi han quedado olvidadas, pero que realmente me han movido toda mi vida. El Espíritu Azul originalmente era un vigilante que protegía a la ciudad de la corona y a la corona de la ciudad. Era el ejemplo de justicia y honor que siempre tuve en mente." El Señor del Fuego narró, captando la completa atención de su amiga y su hija, pues parecía que ninguna había escuchado la leyenda con anterioridad. Sin embargo, Ursa e Iroh si lo habían hecho, y se dirigieron una mirada cómplice acompañada de una sonrisa. Afortunadamente, ni la visitante ni la princesa notaron este gesto, pero Zuko sí, aunque prefirió ignorarlo. Volvió a gruñir y a fruncir el seño, cubriendo la parte buena de su rostro en señal de molestia. "Entonces, iremos al carnaval."

"Papá, ¿puedo acompañarlos?" Murmuró Maiko jalando de la túnica de su padre. Zuko volteó a mirarla, y sonrió con dulzura. Si bien aun era bastante pequeña de estatura, sabía que pronto alcanzaría la adolescencia y en nada llegaría a medir lo mismo que su madre; deseaba desesperadamente que solo sacara los encantos físicos de Mai con todo su ser. "Tengo mi disfraz del bibliotecario Wang Shi Tong, y creo que aun me queda el de Avatar Kyoshi…"

"Sobrina, tu honorable madre te envió conmigo y tu abuela, y pidió estrictamente que fueras a acostarte máximo a las nueve. Esa hora no tardará en llegar y seguramente tanto tu padre como su invitada piensan quedarse hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el carnaval." Iroh dijo con calma, acariciando una rosada mejilla de la princesa. "Además, este par de jóvenes necesitan un tiempo para divertirse como gente grande y aunque tú ya eres todo una jovencita, aun es necesario que no salgas de noche a los festivales." La niña hizo una cara de reproche, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza sin agregar más palabras.

"Vamos, Maestra Katara, te ayudaré con el disfraz. Maiko y mi cuñado pueden ayudar a mi hijo con su atuendo." Inmediatamente la niña reaccionó y corrió hacia su abuela. Sorprendiendo un poco a Katara, la tomó de la mano y comenzó a jalar de ella hacia las habitaciones de la casa de Iroh.

"¡Prefiero ayudar a Katara, Abuela Ursa, seguramente será más divertido que ayudar a papá a ponerse una máscara!" La niña dio un par de pasos por enfrente de Katara y luego, caminando de espaldas para verla a la cara, sonrió ampliamente. "Podemos arreglarte en mi habitación, tengo un libro de leyendas allí que podemos ver para usar de referencia…"

* * *

La voz de su hija arrastrando a Katara por los pasillos de la casa resonó aun por un tiempo, sacándole una risa a Iroh y una amplia sonrisa a Zuko.

"Entonces, La Dama Pintada y el Espíritu Azul." Dijo Iroh, pasando un brazo detrás de la espalda del señor del fuego hasta el cuarto que habían preparado para Zuko. "¿Por qué no quisiste contarle la parte romántica de la historia a tus dos chicas favoritas, sobrino?"

"En primera tío, porque la parte romántica de la leyenda tiene un contenido que no permitiré que mi hija de once años escuche, así que más vale que no se la cuentes. Y en segunda, porque aunque la hubiera diluido o le hubiera bajado de grado de… pasión a la historia, no quiero que mi hija se apegue tanto a Katara. No me opongo a que le enseñe, ni a que conviva con ella, pero no quiero que la vea como una figura materna. A pesar de que mi relación con Mai parece estar más que muerta, aun le tengo respeto como la madre de nuestra hija. Más importante, no quiero imponer ningún tipo de obligación en Katara si Maiko se le apega demasiado. Ponerle estas leyendas románticas en la cabeza a mi hija no será nada bueno. Además, ya la conoces, es extremadamente inteligente, a veces creo que demasiado para su propio bien…"

"¿La dejarás hacer su nuevo Fuego Control?" Preguntó Iroh de la nada, con una amplia sonrisa que ese día no parecía desaparecer, para la molestia de Zuko. Sin embargo, el hombre le regresó la sonrisa al anciano y ambos rieron.

"Quien sabe, igual y consigue algo útil que enseñarle a su viejo padre, que aparentemente parece que está en agonía o envenenado cuando intenta imitar a su amiga." Entraron a la habitación, en donde Iroh señaló una gaveta. Zuko la abrió y notó una pequeña ranura, a la cual empujó con un par de dedos. Al levantarla, encontró una caja de color laca dentro con decorados en dorado. La abrió y dentro encontró su vieja máscara de madera. Los años ya la habían azotado, pues tenía distintos cortes y raspones por toda la superficie. La pintura azul ya se encontraba deslavada pero aun imponente y el blanco se veía un poco sucio. El Señor del Fuego le sonrió al símbolo de su alter-ego. "Hola viejo amigo, años sin verte… Tío, ¿no crees que está muy descuidada la caja? Cualquier sirviente podría tomarla."

Iroh rió y movió la mano con despreocupación. "No te alarmes sobrino, ese cajón está bajo llave, y por si no lo notaste, la ranura tiene la sombra de un tablero de Pai Sho. Y la caja, por cierto, la abrí hoy en la mañana."

"Tenías todo esto muy bien planeado para sugerirlo tan a la ligera, tío." Dijo Zuko, que se había colocado detrás de un biombo de bambú una vez que notó que Iroh había llamado a un par de sirvientes para que le trajeran ropa de civil de color negro. Sin preguntar, éstos partieron a toda velocidad a conseguirla.

"Perfectamente, sobrino, desde que supe que la más respetable Maestra Katara vendría a acompañarte hoy al desayuno." Iroh se sentó frente una mesa de mármol con la caja de Pai Sho que pertenecía a ese cajón del que salió la máscara y se puso a jugar con las piezas, revolviéndolas entre sus dedos. "Tómalo como un regalo extra de cumpleaños por parte de tu honorable madre y mío."

Zuko sonrió detrás del biombo y se soltó el cabello. El largo de éste ya había alcanzado una dimensión desmesurada, justo como había querido. Puso la corona en forma de flama de oro sobre la caja donde había encontrado la máscara y la cerró, tomando un listón negro de un costurero que permanecía abandonado cerca del biombo para amarrarse la melena en una larga coleta. "Por cierto, tío, ¿qué tal ha sido compartir la casa de verano con mi madre? ¿No has notado que se sienta incómoda o que necesite algo?"

"En absoluto, sobrino. Tu madre permanece alegre y en calma. ¡Ah! a veces la recuerdo como la joven flor recién comprometida con mi hermano, en ese bello vestido que hoy la Maestra Katara traía…"

* * *

Katara permanecía sobre un taburete con telas rojas y púrpuras colgando de su torso y cadera, mientras Ursa tiraba de la parte superior para ajustarla con calma, parecía como si su nieta pensara rasgar las prendas de la parte inferior. Katara, mientras tanto, colocaba el maquillaje rojo sobre su cara y las partes de sus brazos a las que podía llegar.

"Maiko, hazte a un lado, lo estás tensando demasiado." Le dijo la anciana con paciencia, quien se agachó una vez que la parte superior del atuendo estaba fija con un prendedor dorado en la parte de enfrente.

"Perdón, abuela Ursa, pensé que iba así". Murmuró la niña y detuvo la tela donde su abuela le indicaba para colocar más prendedores. "No será una prenda de diseñador, pero resistirá lo suficiente como para un buen Agni Odori" Dijo con su alegre voz y corrió a entre buscar entre sus cajones. "¡Tengo un velo blanco, solo falta el sombrero!"

"¿_Agni Odori_?" Preguntó Katara, alzando una ceja.

"Danza del fuego" Respondió Ursa, llamando a una criada para que trajera un sombrero de palma, probablemente de los que los jardineros usaban. "No es difícil y mi hijo, debo decirlo, es bastante bueno en ello. Solo es cuestión de dejarse llevar, Maestra Katara." Levantó un poco la falda para que Katara no la pisara al bajarse del banquillo. "Tus zapatos son cómodos por lo que veo, porque necesitarás que lo sean o terminarás descalza"

"Es más divertido bailar descalza." Intervino Maiko, recibiendo el sombrero de palmas de la criada que venía corriendo agitada. Ésta le hizo una reverencia cuando Maiko le ordenó que se retirase, y Maiko la imitó. "Pero mi padre no piensa así, dice que es demasiado vulgar bailar descalzo."

"Eso es porque Zuko es un estirado" Dijo Katara y las tres mujeres rieron. "Seguramente nunca ha bailado bajo la lluvia o ha jugado en el lodo… nunca se ha acostado sobre un glaciar o… nunca se ha deslizado sobre una nutria pingüino." Las imágenes de su amigo haciendo todas esas actividades la hicieron reír, sobre todo la última. Pero ciertamente compartir esas cosas con alguien era algo que ella siempre había disfrutado mucho. Recordaba que cuando Aang le entregó su collar de compromiso había sido un día después de deslizarse sobre las nutrias pingüino y mientras descansaban sobre el hielo. Recordaba su primer beso con Haru mientras bailaban en la lluvia y el lodo… incluso recordaba a Jet, con los pies descalzos metidos en el río tomando su mano. En definitiva, Katara no podía soportar a un hombre que no supiera divertirse descalzo, y tendría que enseñarle a Zuko como hacerlo.

* * *

Zuko e Iroh habían regresado al jardín donde el mayor estaba tratando de enseñarle nuevamente como jugar Pai Sho, como por milésima vez, sin ningún resultado. Al poco tiempo, Ursa y Maiko reaparecieron en el jardín riendo y platicando amenamente. Katara no estaba en ningún lugar visible.

"Papá, tienes que verla" Le dijo la niña cuando alcanzó a su padre y se sentó sobre su pierna. "Se ve fantástica."

"¿Dónde está?" Preguntó el hombre con ansias. Si su propia hija le decía que una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía se veía fantástica, tenía que creerle.

Ursa lo tomó por el hombro y le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie. Madre e hijo se miraron a los ojos, idénticos los unos a los otros. Una sonrisa muy amplia se dibujó en el rostro de su madre, que se surcó de arrugas. Su blanco cabello le caía sobre los hombros y su ahora encorvada figura jamás perdía la elegancia. Una delgada y arrugada mano se acercó para acomodar su cabello y colocarle la máscara de madera sobre el rostro, después de acariciarle con ternura la mejilla quemada y darle un beso en la sana. "En el jardín trasero. Pueden salir por la puertilla de debajo de la huerta de lirios de fuego."

Zuko caminó con calma por el camino que su hija le indicaba. A lo lejos, podía ver a una persona sentada en una banca de madera un poco vieja. Llevaba un largo sombrero de paja con un velo, y su vestido era de colores oscuros. Conforme se iban acercando, se dio cuenta de que esa persona era Katara. La maestra Agua se puso de pie y se colocó frente a Zuko una vez más. En efecto se veía fantástica: el maquillaje rojo hacía que sus ojos resaltaran. Sus labios, de por si carnosos y gruesos, brillaban con el labial carmesí. Y sobre la frente una luna dorada aparecía. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar descender hacia el resto de su cuerpo, notando que traía dos piezas de ropa; la de arriba, de color rojo sangre, se entrecruzaba y no tenía hombros, pero si unas amplias mangas que caían con gracia. En el centro del pecho llevaba un largo adorno de color blanco con cadenas plateadas. La parte inferior también se cruzaba con un cinturón rojo, pero la falda era color morado oscuro y tenía una ranura por la cual Zuko sospechaba podía dejar salir una pierna hasta el muslo. Katara ladeó su cadera un poco lo que le permitió ver al Señor del Fuego que en efecto, la ranura iba hasta el muslo, y que traía los mismos zapatos que traía con el otro vestido.

"¿Qué te parece?" Preguntó la voz de su amiga, con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

"Te lo he dicho muchas veces el día de hoy. Va a parecer que no lo digo en serio." Contestó Zuko con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba la máscara para poder observarla mejor. Hermosa, eso era. Se veía preciosa, y para su delirio, toda la piel que dejaba al descubierto estaba volviéndolo loco. Ese beso que habían compartido hace unas horas lo había dejado con ganas de _más. _Sin embargo sabía que no era el momento para siquiera pensarlo, pues su hija, madre y tío aun los observaban. Zuko se dio la vuelta, entusiasmado de irse con su amiga y de escabullirse en un carnaval de la clase media de su Nación. Se encontró con los enormes ojos de su hija, que le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se agachara. Zuko obedeció y recibió un beso en la mejilla buena. De su tío recibió una fuerte palmada en la espalda y una pequeña bolsa que tintineó sonoramente, revelando su contenido. Uno no puede ir a un carnaval a divertirse sin algo de dinero. Ursa simplemente le sonrió y volvió a colocarle la máscara como había hecho antes de encaminarse al jardín.

"Yo los acompaño a la puertilla." Exclamó la niña, caminando con cuidado de no pisar los lirios de fuego hasta que llegó a la mitad del huerto. Los dos adultos le pisaban los talones, y cuando por fin llegaron a su salida, la niña los miró con gran interés. "Sé que el Espíritu Azul y la Dama Pintada estaban enamorados." La frase le cayó a Zuko como un balde de agua fría. Katara volteó a mirarla primero a ella y luego a Zuko, después a ella de nuevo. "Sé que él era un soldado de la Nación del Fuego y ella una habitante de una villita sobre un río. Ella murió en un ataque a su pueblo, protegiéndolos con el poder del rio, y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla. Ella fue el incentivo para que se volviera el vigilante entre la corona y la ciudad." La niña levantó la vista. Al parecer estaba al tanto de la versión diluida de la historia, lo que tranquilizó a su padre. "Así que más vale que defiendas a Katara de cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle, papá. Si algo le pasa y tú no la defiendes, no te lo perdonaré." Y una vez más, la sensación del agua fría invadió a Zuko de pies a cabeza. "Katara…" La niña se agachó entre el huerto y encontró una flor que parecía de su agrado. "Una flor por una flor. Los lirios de fuego son una de nuestras flores más preciadas, y son las flores que crecen cuando papá cumple años. Además, el festival al que van es uno de los tantos festivales del lirio de fuego. Es una tradición que las mujeres lleven estas flores en el cabello cuando les son obsequiadas." Katara se quitó el largo sombrero de paja, revelando una compleja trenza en al cual Maiko ensartó el lirio una vez que la mujer se hincó para estar a su nivel. Zuko, al instante, se agachó al lado de ambas y tomó un par de lirios que de igual manera colocó sobre la trenza de su amiga sin pronunciar palabra, solo regalándole una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias por el regalo, Princesa Maiko de la Nación del Fuego". Katara cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza ante la niña, que se ruborizó. "Es un honor recibir los obsequios de la familia real de un país aliado. Igualmente, gracias, Señor del Fuego Zuko." En cambio a él lo miró directo a los ojos. Zuko se estremeció. Parecía un desafío, un reto o una invitación a perderse en el caos. Con un último beso a ambos, Maiko agitó una mano para despedirse de ellos después de que Zuko abriera la puertilla. Katara pasó primero, con el sombrero aun entre sus manos, y Zuko la siguió a continuación. Cuando salieron del pequeño pasadizo de tierra y piedra, se encontraron en un entrecerrado camino de bambúes. Zuko le ofreció una mano y la jaló a través del angosto camino, que los llevó a las afueras de la ciudad donde ya podía oírse completamente el escándalo del carnaval.

"Así que… la Dama Pintada y el Espíritu Azul estaban enamorados…" Katara murmuró, colocándose el sombrero para ocultarse. Zuko la ayudó a acomodarse el velo. "Es, supongo, otra historia de amores pasionales y llenos de honor de tu Nación, ¿verdad?"

"Eran amantes." Zuko respondió, igual en un murmullo sofocado por su máscara. Katara a penas reconoció su voz, lo cual consideró algo bueno para poder disfrutar del carnaval en completo anonimato. "El Espíritu Azul era de un pueblo vecino, un soldado. La Dama Pintada era una de las pocas aristócratas de su pequeño pueblo. Se enamoraron. Tuvieron varios… encuentros… ella murió. Esa es la historia. Dicen se reencontraron en el mundo de los espíritus cuando él murió. Vaya Agni a saber."

"Tu héroe de la infancia y prefieres omitir los detalles más emocionantes de su vida. Vaya que eres un estirado, Pato-Tortuga".

"Es por el propio bien de la inocencia e infancia de mi hija, Nutria-Pingüino. La historia de ese par es… para adultos." Al oír su nuevo apodo, Katara rió con alegría. Agarró el brazo de su compañero y dio el primer paso hacia el carnaval.

"Entonces, afortunadamente tú y yo ya estamos lo suficientemente viejos como para que me cuentes lo emocionante, y tengo toda la noche." Dijo ella cuando llegaron a la calle principal, donde muchísimos puestos se aglomeraban con comida, juegos, máscaras, entre otras cosas. Emocionada, Katara lo jaló hacia un puesto de pescar peces-tigre.

_La Dama Pintada y el Espíritu Azul… será una noche bastante larga, entonces._

* * *

**N/A: **Chan channnn! cliché The Painted Lad x The Blue Spirit, pero me encanta. Veamos que tal se desarrolla, espero poder acabarlo para antes de regresar a clases :D

Una vez más, gracias por la espera.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Este capítulo salió rápido, y de hecho igual lo tuve que dividir en dos hahaha. Quizá me gusta poner demasiado detalle, perdón si causa molestias que lo haga, pero creo que todo lleva a algo. Digo, no puedo agarrar y aventarlos a la cama así como así, estarían fuera de personaje, más de lo que puede que ya estén. Espero les guste, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo que lo revisaré en la noche y entonces lo subiré. En el sexto ya habrá cosillas sucias, nada más aviso.

Gracias por los reviews y la espera, los amo mucho, mis lectores

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"¡Solo tres monedas para intentar llevarse al más bello de los peces-tigre!" Gritó el hombre levantando un par de redes de colores hacia la pareja. "¡Es pan comido, más si se es maestro agua, pero eso estaría contra las reglas!" Katara se detuvo en seco, con los ojos bien abiertos debajo del velo, _¿acaso es tan fácil saber que se trata de mí?,_ pensó, pero Zuko le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda y la acercó hacia el puesto. "Vaya ¡una Dama Pintada y un Espíritu Azul! No había visto a ninguna Dama Pintada durante todo el día, ¡que emoción, que emoción!" Gritó el hombrecillo, entregándole una red a Zuko, pero no a su amiga. "¡Dejemos que el compañero gane el pez por su dama, como debe ser!" Debajo de la máscara, Katara supo que el Señor del Fuego estaba rojo como una granada y seguramente ardiendo de enojo. Sin embargo, el hombre no agregó nada más y tomó la red con desgana.

Alrededor del pez anaranjado con rayas negras nadaban muchísimos más peces de menor tamaño de ambos colores. Zuko frunció el ceño, pues jamás en su vida había sido bueno atrapando peces, ni siquiera en este tipo de juegos, por más pequeños que fueran. Colocó la pequeña red de papel de arroz dentro del agua y la dejó reposando unos segundos pensando hacia donde moverse para no espantar al pez. "Debo decirle, caballero, nadie pudo llevarse a ese pez ayer, ¡nadie ha podido hoy! Creo que empezaré a abrirle la oportunidad a los maestros agua que pasen por aquí… ¡seguramente ellos tampoco pueden! ¡Esta bestia es indomable!" Katara no supo si su amigo estaba a punto de aventarle la red o no, pero ciertamente no hacía que Zuko estuviera más tranquilo el que el hombre no dejara de parlotear y gritarle a más gente para que se acercara. "Usted es maestra agua, ¿verdad, señorita?" Le preguntó a Katara y le entregó una red a la mujer. "Veo que su esposo está sufriendo mucho; si no usa el agua control y se gana el pez, ¡les haré descuento a cualquiera que provenga de las tribus del norte y del sur!" Katara se estremeció y se ruborizó de cabeza a pies al oír la mención de Zuko como su esposo. Zuko simplemente se detuvo en su fallido intento de pescar al animal y miró con odio al hombrecillo, que no notó absolutamente nada y siguió sonriendo inocentemente.

"No estamos casados." Espetó Katara con calma tomando la red entre sus dedos y colocándola en el centro. No usaría el agua control, pero bien sabía cómo capturar peces de pequeño formato. "Solo vinimos a divertirnos. Dos viejos amigos."

"Oh, perdone señorita…" Se disculpó el hombre, haciéndole múltiples reverencias tanto a ella como a Zuko. "Salté a conclusiones indebidas a causa de sus disfraces, no era mi intención." El hombre le hizo una seña a Zuko, para que se acercara. "Lo siento, caballero, realmente no sé que me pasó. Tome, un nuevo intento, de cortesía y en forma de apología por lo que acaba de suceder." Le entregó una red nueva a Zuko, que la tomó entre sus manos nuevamente de mala gana.

El Señor del Fuego colocó la red demasiado cerca del pez tigre, que se escapó nadando velozmente. Katara sonrió y lo detuvo en su persecución por el pobre animal. Se acercó un poco más a él y movió su mano lentamente sobre la suya, dispersando a los peces más pequeños y dándole el suficiente espacio al premio mayor. "No es ninguna molestia, es nuestra culpa no haber preparado mejor nuestros disfraces." Dijo la mujer, levantando una mano y agitándola suavemente, distrayendo al hombre lo suficiente como para que no notara que ese movimiento había empujado al pez-tigre a la red de Zuko, que la levantó al instante y casi se la avienta al hombre.

"¡DULCES ESPÍRITUS, TENEMOS UN GANADOR!" gritó el hombrecillo, mientras rellenaba una bolsa con agua para que el pez-tigre reposara dentro.

* * *

"Eres una tramposa, Nutria-Pingüino" Dijo Zuko una vez que se alejaron del puesto. A través de la bolsa transparente, el pez nadaba sin preocuparse de encontrarse cautivo. "¿Cómo lo llamaras?". Caminaban lado a lado a través de una larga avenida, y alrededor, todos los vendedores de los puestos les ofrecían acercarse a probar deliciosos manjares o complicados juegos. Zuko realmente no se sentía atraído por ninguno en particular, pero de emocionar a Katara, la seguiría y pagaría por que se divirtiera.

"No hice trampa, tu atrapaste al pez por tu propia cuenta" dijo ella con calma, caminando sin ninguna preocupación. Sus manos levemente se rozaban, lo que hacía que el maestro fuego se estremeciera ante el contacto cada vez que esto sucedía. Llego a tal punto su desesperación que terminó entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mujer. Ella se detuvo por un segundo, volteando a mirar tanto sus manos como a los ojos escondidos detrás de la máscara. Después de que el gesto de asombro desapareciera de su cara, una sonrisa se iluminó sobre sus labios. "Se llamará Zuzu". Dijo ella con una risita. Zuko la fulminó con la mirada debajo de la máscara y apretujó su mano al darse cuenta que no podía verlo.

"Eres una tramposa."

"Y tú un pésimo pescador".

Entre ambos compartieron una mirada tanto de odio como cómplice, sabiendo que más que un concurso de insultos se trataba de un discreto coqueteo que sólo ellos dos entendían… finalmente ninguno de los dos había soltado la mano del otro.

"Anda, elige otro juego con el cual no tenga que ayudarte, ¿para que eres bueno?" El desafío parecía prometedor. _Algo para lo que sea bueno, ¿eh?_. Zuko miró a su alrededor, justo para encontrarse con un puesto de tiro al blanco. El Señor del Fuego sonrió y señaló al puesto. Katara sonrió y jaló de su brazo para dirigirlo hacia este. Inmediatamente un hombre corpulento pero de pequeña estatura los recibió con alegría, dándole a Zuko opciones para tirar hacia el blanco: dardos, flechas o navajas. Katara supuso que escogería las navajas y en efecto así fue.

Colocó en la mano del vendedor las monedas que éste requería. De inmediato el hombre le entregó tres cuchillos de color negro, que Zuko tomó entre sus dedos, revisando el grosor y el peso de la misma con un par de movimientos. Respiró profundamente mientras apuntaba y esperó unos segundos, después, lanzó. El primer cuchillo aterrizó en el aro de color rojo, en el cuarto.

"Cerca, pero no lo suficiente, compañero." Dijo el hombre, retorciendo su rígido bigote. Parecía que conocía perfectamente cuando un cliente era tan terco que gastaría todo su dinero hasta atinar al blanco, lo suficiente como para hostigarlo con insultos educados. Katara pudo escuchar como Zuko musitaba un furioso _Solo espera y verás…_ Tomó el segundo cuchillo de la mesita que tenía en frente y volvió a repetir el procedimiento: pesar, medir, respirar, cerrar, esperar, lanzar. Esta vez el cuchillo aterrizó en el tercer aro, pocos centímetros por debajo del anterior. Zuko gruñó. "Vamos, caballero, demuéstrele a ésta dama que sería capaz de protegerla. Seguramente ella lo lograría con mayor facilidad." Eso fue todo. Zuko tomó el tercer cuchillo con tal rapidez que Katara tuvo miedo se lo lanzara al hombre. En cambio apuntó con la misma calma y tranquilidad que la sorprendió un poco. Escuchó por tercera vez como la navaja cortaba el aire, y al voltear la mirada hacia el blanco, la navaja había quedado clavada hasta el fondo, exactamente en el círculo del centro. El hombre observó de un lado a otro del blanco al tirador, asombrado.

"¿Cuántos puntos vale eso?".

El hombre del puesto sabía que debía darle el premio mayor aunque no había sacado la totalidad de los puntos, que ciertamente a Zuko podía importarle menos. A pesar de ser de pequeña estatura y de cuerpo grueso, el hombre se movía con enorme agilidad y velocidad mientras rebuscaba en el fondo del puesto por el premio mayor. Katara sonrió y supuso que en su juventud el hombre pudiera haber sido un acróbata o un gimnasta, probablemente apasionado de su trabajo con armas. "Ha ganado usted el premio más valioso de nuestro puesto, caballero." Sacó una caja de madera oscura algo vencida y raspada en las esquinas. La abrió y reveló en medio de terciopelo rojo una navaja de plata con empuñadura de una piedra preciosa negra tallada. La sacó de su empaque y se la ofreció a Zuko con una reverencia, quien la tomó regresando el gesto. La revisó de un lado y de otro al tenerla entre sus manos, para después proceder a pesarla y medirla de ancho y largo. Un sencillo "Gracias" fue lo único que Zuko dijo. Procedían a retirarse cuando el hombre alzó la voz. "Quizá la señorita gustaría intentar ganar un premio."

Katara sonrió y miró Zuko a los ojos, que con desgana tomó la bolsa de monedas de Iroh y le dio otro montón al hombre. "Escogeré el arco".

"¿Sabes usarlo?" Preguntó su amigo alzando las cejas, un poco preocupado. Hasta donde llegaba su conocimiento, Katara no tenía la más remota idea de cómo utilizar armas. Bien sabía que quizá le sería sencillo utilizar un arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero una que se usaba como proyectil le daría dolores de cabeza.

"Mi padre y mi hermano me enseñaron a usarlo cuando era niña. Jamás fui muy buena, de todas maneras… pero divertirse es el punto, ¿no lo crees?" Del otro lado del mostrador, el hombre colocó cuatro flechas sobre la mesita en vez de tres y el arco de madera que Katara tomó con manos temblorosas después de quitarse el largo sombrero de paja y colocar al pez tigre dentro de su bolsa sobre la misma mesita.

"Por esa actitud, tiene un tiro más, mi lady." Inmediatamente después, Katara tomó el arco entre sus dos brazos y una de las flechas. Tensó la cuerda lo suficiente mientras agarraba el proyectil con un par de dedos. Tratando de recordar las fallidas lecciones con Hakoda y Sokka, debía medir el viento mientras la flecha y el arco tensados rozaban una mejilla, de preferencia un labio. Si se entrecerraba un ojo se encontraba la profundidad. Si se entrecerraba el otro se encontraba el ángulo para la distancia... Katara no tenía la más remota idea de qué estaba haciendo. Con las manos temblorosas, no se dio cuenta cuando la flecha se disparó violentamente. _Eso te pasa por pensar de más, Katara…_ pensó cuando vio que la flecha había aterrizado en el círculo azul exterior. Katara gruño molesta.

"Lo estás pensando demasiado." Le dijo Zuko antes de que el hombre pudiera intervenir. "Ahora me toca a mi hacerte sufrir con lecciones de fuego-control, Nutria-Pingüino." Dijo con una risa y se colocó detrás de ella, tomando el brazo izquierdo de su amiga para tirar de él hacia atrás e hizo que extendiera el derecho sin tensarlo demasiado. "Tienes que sentir el material con el que estás trabajando. En este caso es un arco que no pareciera ir más allá de unos cuantos gramos, pero si una corriente de aire golpeara, el arco se agitaría. Tus flechas son de distinta calidad y densidad." Zuko tomó una entre sus manos la revisó, para después colocarla entre los dedos de Katara. "De forma parecida al fuego control, debes saber con qué tanta fuerza lanzarás tu proyectil y a través de que medio. En este caso lo harás con suficiente fuerza como para que perfore, pero no como para que atraviese. La fuerza debe recaer en el codo, así que no le pongas tanta tensión." Tomó un largo respiro, y Katara lo imitó. "Cierra los ojos, escucha como corta el aire y asegúrate de que tu siguiente tiro lo cortará de manera limpia". Katara dejó ir la cuerda y oyó la flecha atravesando el espacio para clavarse en el blanco. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que ésta se encontraba en el aro rojo intermedio. Sonriendo, se volteó a mirar a Zuko con emoción.

"¡Es increíble!"

"Inténtalo tú sola."

"Ayúdame uno más." Le dijo ella en un susurro muy bajo, ignorando completamente al hombrecillo que los miraba con curiosidad pero en completo silencio. "Enseñarme". Zuko sonrió y volvió a colocarse detrás de ella, ésta vez acercando su cuerpo un poco más al de ella. Sintió como la curva de su espalda se acoplaba a su abdomen y como su cabeza quedaba perfectamente debajo de su barbilla. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que Katara estaba hecha a su medida. Tuvo que separarse un poco al hacerla tensar la cuerda y al volver a colocar sus brazos a la distancia correcta, pero al acercarse por la flecha que colocaría en el arco, pudo sentir la tensión de su delgado cuerpo y de sus músculos firmes contra el suyo. Se estremeció. Trató de no inmutarse para poder medir la flecha rápidamente antes de cedérsela, pero ésta vez le fue un poco más complicado, pues se negaba a separar su cuerpo del de ella. Finalmente desistió en su intento de separar ambas cuestiones de su mente y colocó la flecha entre sus dedos.

"Escucha atentamente." Le susurró al oído y Katara respiró profundamente con los ojos entrecerrados pero aun en el blanco. Soltó la flecha y ésta aterrizó en el círculo rojo inferior. Katara destensó sus brazos y volteó a mirar a su amigo. La máscara estaba empezando a molestarla, quería mirarlo y quería… _Esos labios_… "Es tu turno. Tú sola." Katara asintió, rompiendo su ensimismamiento y tomó la última flecha. Era ligera, pero firme, más recta que las dos anteriores. Ya que el peso del arco era el mismo y el clima seguía igual de seco, la variante era esta. Katara volvió a respirar profundamente y esta vez, abrió los ojos al disparar. Soltó la flecha y esta, en efecto entró de forma recta hasta enfrentarse con el blanco. Cayó nuevamente sobre la parte roja, en el mismo aro pero un par de milímetros arriba.

"Nada mal para un primer intento, señorita." Intervino el hombre, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro que hacía que el bigote se curveara de manera graciosa. "No se llevará la flecha de oro, pero si puedo darle esto. Es un premio especial para las damas valientes." El hombre sacó una pequeña bolsa de cuero y la abrió, entregándole a la mujer una gema de color azul tallada. Las figuras que aparecían en el diseño eran dos peces, uno hecho en mayor profundidad que parecía ser de color negro, y el otro más superficial, de un color más claro. _Tui y La. _"Por lo que veo, usted no es de la Nación del Fuego. Su piel y sus ojos me dicen que usted es de una tribu del agua. Y por su anécdota acerca de su hermano y padre enseñándole a usar el arco, supongo que la idea era enseñarle a cazar. En la Tribu del Agua del Norte las mujeres no son enseñadas a cazar, así que debe pertenecer al Sur" El hombre le ofreció un lazo de color azul marino para que lo usara como collar pero inmediatamente se detuvo al observar el collar que ya tenía lugar en el cuello de Katara. "Oh, casada, por lo que puedo ver…" Agregó el hombrecillo, sonriendo pícaramente. "Y por la vieja tradición de las Tribus Agua. Veo que no son un par de tortolitos como pensé que eran." Dirigió su vista hacia Zuko, y su sonrisa se prolongó aun más. "Casada pero no con este caballero, ¿cierto? ¡Intrigante historia la que tengo ante mis ojos, entonces!" La mujer se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada de donde se encontraba el hombre. Volteó a mirar de reojo a Zuko, y notó que sus puños temblaban a cada lado de su cadera. El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, viendo la cara de tensión de la muchacha y los puños de su compañero agitándose, para alivianar la situación. Después, tomó otro listón más delgado del mismo color que le había ofrecido y le pidió de vuelta la joya. "Ésta es una turquesa del Reino Tierra con dos pequeñas incrustaciones de piedra luna en el espíritu negro y de ónix en el espíritu blanco. Yo vengo de la ciudad de Omashu, donde es sabido que los amores prohibidos nos cautivan. Así que tome éste dije, señorita, como una muestra de que mantendré su secreto a salvo." Le colocó el dije en la mano y Katara lo miró con miedo, pero finalmente le hizo una pequeña reverencia y lo guardó en un bolsillo improvisado dentro de su falda.

"El hombre sabe observar." Dijo Zuko, tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz, pero Katara pudo detectarlo. Colocó dos monedas de gran valor, en esta ocasión salidos de su propio bolsillo. "Gracias por su silencio."

* * *

"Deberíamos cenar." Dijo Zuko de forma seca, alejando a Katara del puesto una vez que volvió a colocarse el sombrero y tomando la bolsa del pez. "Parece que será una noche larga." Katara asintió con la cabeza y caminaron rápido para alejarse del puesto, y sobre todo del hombrecillo que aun les ofrecía miradas curiosas.

"¿Crees que nos reconociera?" Preguntó ella volteándose una vez más hacia donde se encontraba el hombre, para luego voltear a ver a su amigo quien se encogió de hombros.

"Cabe la posibilidad de que así fuera. Pero ese par de monedas podrán mantenerlo callado. Además, de haber sabido que eras tú, que es la posibilidad más grande, inmediatamente debería saber que está ante el Señor del Fuego, y que traicionarme o hacer correr rumores sin fundamento puede traerle castigos muy graves, cree cuando te digo que no hablará." Dijo él, tranquilo. Sus palabras sonaban convincentes, pero eso no hacía que Katara se sintiera menos nerviosa ante el asunto. "¿Qué quieres comer?"

Katara se encogió de hombros y lo miró a los ojos. Zuko volteó a mirarla y suspiró profundamente. La tomó del brazo con fuerza y la jaló hacia un callejón oscuro, sin salida, donde no había nadie. Era tan angosto que apenas ellos dos cabían de lado. "Escúchame, Katara…" Le dijo, levantándose la máscara. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron bajo la poca luz que llegaba de la calle principal y de los evanescentes rayos de luz que el atardecer dejaba pasar. La maestra agua pasó saliva, pues sabía que de no contenerse, esos ojos podrían convertirse en su perdición. "Deja de preocuparte. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que me encuentro con personas de ese tipo? Más si son del Reino Tierra, es prácticamente imposible que deje correr la voz. Si fuera un aristócrata, si, ahí probablemente existiría mayor riesgo de que nos descubran… pero no es así. Así que ya relájate y diviértete. A eso venimos, ¿no es así?" El hombre recibió un gruñido en respuesta. Sabía que tenía razón.

"Fideos. Con carne. Que no piquen." Zuko sonrió, inclinándose hacia su amiga y dándole un beso en la mejilla que la dejó aun más confundida de lo que ya estaba, para después volverse a colocar la máscara en el rostro.

"Así me gusta. Vamos, hay un restaurante del reino tierra a tres calles de aquí, con todo lo que pediste y unas cuantas especialidades de la Nación del Fuego. A Tío Iroh le gustaba llevarme a mí, a mi hermana y al primo Lu cuando éramos más jóvenes." Una sonrisa triste se iluminó por debajo de la máscara, que aunque Katara no pudo verla, notó la repentina diferencia dolorosa en su voz. _Eres el único que queda…_

Caminaron en silencio por las tres calles que Zuko había dicho que eran, jugueteando levemente con la mano del otro, sin llegarla a tomar completamente. Justo cuando el restaurante aparecía a la mitad de la calle, Zuko la tomó solamente del dedo meñique con el suyo.

_Jade Negro_ era el nombre del lugar, que desde la entrada se veía que era un edificio del estilo del Reino Tierra, con sus puertas corredizas de bambú y las mesas bajas de madera clara, con cojines mullidos y coloridos, y el penetrante olor a té invadiendo el local entero. Zuko abrió la puerta que resonó con una campanilla e inmediatamente fueron bienvenidos por distintas personas. Una anciana mujer se les acercó, que por el movimiento que hizo con su cuerpo, Katara supo que su amigo la conocía. Probablemente era ella quien les atendía cuando venían con Iroh.

"Príncipe Zuko…" Susurró la señora; aparentemente el reconocimiento había sido mutuo. El hombre hizo una reverencia que la mujer regresó inmediatamente. "Señor del Fuego Zuko" se corrigió la mujer en el mismo tono grave y bajo. Aparentemente, ninguno de los que Katara supuso eran sus hijos la escuchó. Zuko se colocó un dedo sobre la boca de la máscara, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. La mujer asintió con la cabeza, y les hizo una seña a ambos para que la siguieran. Pasando por distintas mesas en el salón principal, con gente con disfraces tan variados que pareciera la realidad no existía, la mujer los dirigió a un cuarto privado en el piso superior. Una vez dentro, la mujer cerró la puerta y abrió con manos lentas el balcón que dejaba ver hacia el carnaval. Zuko se quitó la máscara con una larga sonrisa en sus labios.

"Madame Shang" la mujer se volteó a ver a Zuko, que se encorvó para abrazarla. "Tenía años de no verla". La mujer le mostró una sonrisa sin un par de dientes, y luego tomó una de las manos de Zuko, cubierta por los guantes, con sus arrugados dedos.

"Es de entenderse, Su Majestad ha estado muy ocupado en el palacio. La última vez que nos visitó la pequeña princesa de la Nación del Fuego acababa de nacer. ¿Cómo ha estado? Supongo ya es toda una señorita hoy en día."

"Cumplió los once hace un par de meses. Pronto estará lista para relevarme." Contestó el hombre con una sonrisa igual de larga. Katara no podía más que sonreír y permanecer en silencio. "Y por última vez, llámeme Zuko. Somos como familia."

"Por supuesto que no, Señor, las formalidades son parte del honor de ésta familia, siempre dispuestos a servir. Y hablando de familia, ¿Cómo se encuentra el ex general Iroh?" Lo corrigió la anciana, mirando al hombre en sus ojos color ámbar.

"Excelente… para su edad, eso es. Está muy feliz porque ahora comparte la hora del té con mi madre, cuando le solicité si podía cuidar de ella después de… las infortunadas noticias sobre mi hermana." Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. "Permítanme presentarlas, Madame Shang, ella es una amiga de casi toda la vida, Katara de la Tribu del Agua del Sur. Katara, Madame Shang ha atendido a tres generaciones de mi familia cuando salíamos a comer. Tío Iroh y ella han sido muy amigos desde que eran niños, inclusive fue ella quien le ayudó a abrir el _Dragón de Jasmín_ en Ba Sing Se."

La mujer y Katara se hicieron una reverencia. "Es un honor conocerla, Maestra Katara. Usted y su marido son una memorable leyenda en este distrito de la Nación."

"Es un gusto para mi, Madame Shang." Dijo Katara una vez más con una sonrisa e inevitablemente con la cara igual de roja que su maquillaje.

"Intuyo que el Señor del Fuego gustará del plato que siempre pide, ¿cierto?" Preguntó la anciana una vez que Katara y Zuko se sentaron lo más cercano al balcón posible, pues el hombre había sacado su pipa de oro de la manga de su traje y había colocado un poco de tabaco en el orificio. Estaba esperando a que la anciana saliera para prenderla y que el humo no le molestara. Zuko asintió y miró a Katara.

"Querías unos fideos…" Le dijo, y luego volteó a mirar a Madame Shang con una sonrisa pequeña. "La sopa especial de Gin Tang estará bien." La mujer asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que Katara agregara algo, pero no lo hizo. "Tráenos también dos tarros de Coñac Llameante… este no lo has probado, no es tan seco como el Whiskey de Fuego." Agregó dirigiéndose a Katara, que sonrió.

La anciana asintió e hizo una reverencia muy amplia. "El mejor servicio para el honorable cliente." La pareja hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, y la mujer se dio la vuelta. Zuko hizo un poco de fuego control que colocó debajo de la pipa para prenderla. Ésta inmediatamente empezó a humear. Pero la anciana no había salido del salón privado. "…la honorable Dama Mai, esposa del Señor del Fuego… no nos acompañará esta noche, ¿me equivoco, Su Majestad?". Agregó, dándoles la espalda antes de abrir la puerta.

"N-no, no lo hará, Madame Shang." Contestó Zuko titubeando un poco, con el ceño fruncido, pero no como gesto de enojo, sino más bien de preocupación.

"Entiendo." La mujer volteó su rostro unos centímetros para mirarlos de reojo. Katara estaba segura que una sonrisa burlona se había dibujado en la comisura de los labios de la mujer, pero podría estarlo imaginando. "Su orden llegara enseguida."

* * *

"Sabías que nos reconocería" Murmuró Katara con la voz claramente agitada. "¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí sabiendo que ella te reconocería?"

"Debes dejar de ser tan pesimista. No porque nos reconozcan van a correr un rumor sobre su gobernante. Créelo, he aprendido bastante bien a cuidarme las espaldas en estos veintitrés años. Además, por más que insistan en que parecemos una _pareja de tortolitos_, no estamos haciendo nada." Zuko suspiró, descansando la pipa sobre sus dedos. "Si te sirve de consuelo, tenía la esperanza de que no estuviera Madame Shang atendiendo hoy, o de que no nos reconociera. Ya han pasado nueve años desde la última vez que pude venir aquí, pensé que el tiempo me borraría de su memoria, pero no fue así. Relájate, Katara, todo está bien. Como dijo mi tío, si a mi hija no le importa, la situación no le afecta en absoluto y no sospecha nada sobre ello, el resto de la gente no importa." Katara gruño en derrota, colocando su mejilla sobre una mano.

"¿Qué fue lo que ordenaste por mi?" Preguntó después de un rato de silencio, mirándolo con un poco de desprecio. "Ya pareces mi esposo…"

"Sopa de Gin Shang… el hijo mayor de Madame Shang, por si cabía alguna duda. Prepara un platillo sencillo de fideos largos, carne de pollo-vaca y lleva pocos vegetales. Tiene todo lo que pediste. Y viene acompañado por un filete de pez-anguila" Katara quitó el gesto de desprecio que tenía en la mirada y sonrió amablemente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Si Madame Shang recuerda lo que siempre pido, me traerá unos langostinos flameados y pulpo-calamar en rodajas ahogadas en salsa de arándano de fuego." Katara soltó una risita al notar como a su amigo se le hacía agua la boca. "Saben delicioso, pero son endiabladamente picosos, así que no compartiré contigo."

"Los gustos de tu nación son muy extraños, Zuko." Musitó la maestra agua, acercándose un poco a él para que el humo no le diera en la cara, ya que el viento que entraba por el balcón soplaba en su dirección. Entonces recordó el par de ocasiones en que Zuko había hecho una corta visita a su tribu y no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su amigo había dicho exactamente lo mismo sobre la comida del polo sur. _Y afortunadamente llegaste cuando ya estaba todo reconstruido y en un momento de prosperidad, te hubieras quedado durante la guerra y hubieras muerto de hambre…_ "Pero no he de decir nada, los platillos de mi tribu tienen el mismo efecto en ti".

"Es que no has probado los postres del _Jade Negro,_ Katara. Una vez que lo hagas, no volverás a ver un postre de chocolates y frutas de la misma manera."

"¿Pica?"

"Es la cosa más dulce que hayas probado."

Katara sonrió pícaramente, recargando su peso hacia donde se encontraba Zuko. "No lo creo, Señor del Fuego. ¿Qué sabes tú sobre cosas dulces que yo haya probado?" El repentino tono seductor de su amiga lo puso en tensión, no sabía si estaba jugando o si esto representaba un reto. "Estoy bromeando, bobo." Agregó Katara de regreso a su tono normal; Zuko escondió un suspiro de alivio con una exhalación de humo que había sacado de su pipa. "¿Qué esperabas que dijera? _¿Oh, no, Zuko, tus labios son infinitamente más dulces?" _Cuestionó ella estallando después en una carcajada. Aun así, con todo el sarcasmo e hirientes comentarios que hiciera, Zuko pudo encontrar un cierto nerviosismo en su tono.

"No, esperaba que me presumieras de tu tiempo en Ba Sing Se durante la guerra o como embajadora años después. Inclusive algún platillo interesante de tu tribu. Tú fuiste la que saltó a la conclusión de que tu tono me había afectado. No sé en qué estarás pensando, Katara…" Dejando a la mujer callada, exhaló una bocanada de humo y sonrió ampliamente. "De igual manera, maestra… ¿qué es lo más dulce que has probado? Te aseguro a que todo lo recordarás amargo una vez que pruebes ese chocolate derretido."

"Lo dulces artesanales de la isla de Kyoshi. Mi cuñada los trae cada vez que va de visita a su pueblo. Son suaves, pero penetrantes y deliciosos. Me recuerdan un poco a los del barrio alto de Ba Sing Se, que los sirven con el té de jazmín en las casas de citas y en las casas de té. Pero supongo que bien podrían haberlos obtenido de la isla, son bastante caros -"

"-¿Casa de citas? ¿Qué hacías en una casa de citas?" La interrumpió su amigo levantando una ceja lo más alto que su frente le permitió.

"Sacando a Toph de un embrollo, como de costumbre. Sus padres estaban furiosos porque ya llevaba cinco pretendientes enterrados vivos y se iba a ver con un chico del pueblo en la casa de citas, fingiendo que era el siguiente pretendiente, según las excusas que le dijo a su padre, pero tuve que cubrirla."

"Dime que ese fue el padre de su hija…" Katara soltó una enorme carcajada ante el inocente interés de Zuko.

"Todavía crees que el sexto pretendiente lograría siquiera agarrarla de la mano. Pero esa historia es muy larga, ya te la contaré en otra ocasión." Katara suspiró, tomando la flor que servía de centro de mesa dentro de un pequeño vaso de cristal para juguetear con ella. "Pero en definitiva, los dulces de la isla de Kyoshi."

"Te sabrán a lodo a comparación del chocolate de Madame Shang."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Si los dulces de Kyoshi son más dulces, irás conmigo una semana al Polo Sur." Zuko abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero luego sonrió amablemente.

"Yo pensaba en una apuesta más pequeña… pero está bien, me parece justo, porque de todas formas perderás. Y de ser así, bailarás conmigo cuando el carnaval llegue a su mejor punto." Esta vez fue el turno de Katara para sorprenderse. Conocía ya los bailes tradicionales de los maestros aire (la versión de su marido de las mismas, quizá no eran las más refinadas, pero se daba a la idea); conocía algunas de las piezas más elegantes del Reino Tierra por culpa de la familia BeiFong y por supuesto, gracias a la heredera de la línea familiar, también conocía de los bailes más coloquiales de ese país. Ni que decir de los bailes de la tribu del agua, tanto del norte y del sur. Nunca había sido precisamente una agraciada bailarina, pero mejor que Sokka si era. En cuestión a los bailes de la nación del fuego, recordó aquella ocasión que ella y Aang bailaron en una cueva cuando niños. Recordó uno de los anteriores cumpleaños de Zuko en los que un hombre de la nobleza la invitó a bailar una cuadrilla, para posteriormente intercambiar parejas con el tío Iroh y escabullirse a tomar un poco de té de jazmín. Pero recibir lecciones de baile tradicional en un carnaval, directamente del Señor del Fuego, era una cosa completamente diferente. Desde que Ursa había dejado salir el comentario del llamado _Agni Odori_, Katara se había preparado mentalmente a la posibilidad de aprender una nueva clase de baile, pero no tomando las manos de su amigo. Era aun más sorprendente que hubiera sido él quien lo hubiera propuesto. "¿O acaso te da miedo, Nutria-Pingüino?"

"No seas ridículo…" le espetó con una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que acepto, pero creo que jamás hemos bailado tú y yo. Además… cabe la posibilidad de que nos descubran, Zuko, no deberíamos arriesgarnos a seguir mezclándonos con la gente."

"¿Propones que nos quedemos aquí?" Zuko extendió un brazo y le quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. "Escucha, no nos descubrirán. Durante toda la tarde, nos hemos cruzado con muy poca gente, pero un festival como el del lirio del fuego se vuelve una locura al anochecer… tú solo espera… pronto ni siquiera necesitaré la máscara." Señaló con el pulgar la máscara que se encontraba al lado de un cojín amarillo, para luego tomarla entre sus manos. "Si te sientes más segura con ello, no me la quitaré. Lo prometo." Agregó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias."

* * *

La comida llegó en cuestión de minutos, después de que la discusión sobre salir al carnaval nuevamente o regresar a la casa se había acallado y había surgido el tema de las tradiciones del polo Sur. Ciertamente Zuko había visitado a su amiga allí y se había quedado un par de días, pero su estadía nunca le permitía disfrutar de nada en absoluto. Teniendo en cuenta que la situación del palacio y de su Nación era momentáneamente estable, habían comenzado a trazar la posibilidad de hacer un viaje antes de que el año se hubiera terminado.

Madame Shang tocó a la puerta, y la pareja pudo escuchar como arrastraba un carro de servicio y la voz de un hombre maduro, probablemente de la edad de Zuko. Ese debía ser uno de sus hijos, inclusive el tal Gin Shang. Katara pudo ver como la mano de su amigo se acercaba lentamente a su máscara, y ella inclusive se estiró para recuperar el sombrero que había dejado en el piso.

"Adelante." Dijo Zuko, y la mujer descorrió la puerta. Sólo ella entró empujando el carro de servicio, mientras que el hijo se quedó fuera esperándola. La mujer colocó los platillos frente a cada uno de sus comensales y dejó un par de palillos frente a cada plato, además de tenedor y cuchillo. Posteriormente descorchó la botella y sirvió su contenido en dos copas alargadas. Además de ese par de platillos, dejó una jarra de agua simple y una tetera con dos vasitos de porcelana.

"El té es una cortesía… ¿Gustará del postre de la casa, honorable cliente?" Preguntó la mujer y Zuko asintió con un una sonrisa infantil que no pudo encantar más a su amiga. La mujer hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto con la cabeza agachada, sin darle la espalda a ninguno de los dos. "En seguida traeré su orden." Agregó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta, asegurándose de que su hijo no mirara dentro.

"Provecho" dijo Katara, separando sus palillos y hundiéndolos para atrapar unos fideos y algún trozo de carne. Al probarlo, a pesar de que se trataba de un platillo sencillo, estaba sazonado de manera fantástica. "Está exquisito" dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa. Prosiguió a cortar un trozo de su pescado, que sabía igual de delicioso que la sopa. Ahora solo faltaba probar la bebida. Antes de probar el coñac, se sirvió una de las tacitas de té. Inmediatamente el penetrante olor del té negro con limón surcó su nariz, y el vapor que emanaba le nubló la vista, tendría que esperar para tomarlo. Volteó un par de segundos a mirar a Zuko, que comía sus langostinos con singular alegría, mezclándolos de vez en cuando con las rodajas de tentáculos sobre el otro plato.

"Me alegra que te guste." Le dijo, sirviéndose agua en vez de té. El picante _endiablado_ había hecho su efecto.

"Está realmente delicioso. No es fina y delicada como la comida del palacio, pero es… exquisito." Repitió la mujer, después de probar los fideos por segunda vez.

"Insisto… espera al postre."

Permanecieron sin hablar hasta haber devorado la comida, la música del piso inferior y de los hombres y mujeres celebrando en las calles era lo único que rompía el silencio. Justamente unos segundos después de que Katara hubiera terminado de sorber lo que quedaba de su té, la anciana regresó, tocando la puerta antes de que Zuko la dejara pasar. La mujer una vez más traía el carro de servicio, pero no venía acompañada de su hijo. Al entrar, Katara notó que traía un largo platón de porcelana con chocolate líquido dentro, y a su alrededor pequeños tazoncitos del mismo material con distintas frutas, como frambuesas, fresas, mango, uvas, entre otros. Colocó la charola sobre la cual traía todos los platillos sobre la mesa y después de una larga inhalación, la mujer lanzó una flama hacia el platón, tras haberlo colocado sobre su base de metal. _Es un simple fondue de chocolate…_ pensó Katara, pero vaya que se veía delicioso. Recordó su apuesta, y entonces comenzó a temer un poco por su victoria. "En unos minutos estará en su punto. Buen provecho." Agregó la anciana y salió tan rápido como había llegado.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Zuko con una amplia sonrisa infantil en los labios. Katara lo miró con desprecio por unos segundos y luego le regresó la sonrisa, para después cruzarse de brazos y abrir la boca, sacando la lengua. "¿Fresas?" Preguntó, y la muchacha asintió sin cerrar la boca. El hombre colocó en uno de los largos tenedores de metal un trozo de fruta, pinchándolo hasta atravesarlo para que no corriera peligro de zafarse dentro del chocolate. Lo sumergió hasta la mitad y luego sopló para enfriarlo. Acercó el tenedor a la boca de su amiga que lo recibió con gusto.

Katara había mantenido los ojos cerrados en todo el trayecto que la fresa había hecho del pequeño tazón hasta su boca, pero no pudo evitar abrirlos de par en par en cuanto el sabor tocó su paladar. En efecto, ese chocolate era infinitamente más dulce que los caramelos de la isla de Kyoshi, pero esto no lo volvía empalagoso. Tenía cierto picor en él, pero Katara detectó que se trataba de canela y jengibre, fundiéndose perfectamente con el chocolate. Con una mano se cubrió los labios y miró a su amigo sorprendida, que la miraba con un gesto de _Te lo dije_ grabado en el rostro. "No era un simple fondue de chocolate como pensé…"

"No, en efecto no lo es. Es **_EL_** fondue de chocolate." Dijo él entre risas, lo que molestó un poco a su amiga, pero para quitarle el ceño fruncido de la frente, Zuko repitió la acción de pinchar una fresa y dársela en la boca. Inmediatamente, el áspero gesto desapareció. El señor del fuego le cedió el tenedor a su amiga, que continuó comiendo por su cuenta. Inmediatamente Zuko tomó un tenedor y probó el chocolate, clavándolo primero en un trozo de mango. "Hmm, hoy está especialmente delicioso…" dijo en un tono que Katara aseguró se trataba más de un gemido de placer que de una expresión. La simple idea la hizo sonrojarse.

"Bueno, Señor del Fuego… tendrás que enseñarme tus fabulosos pasos después de todo…"

* * *

**A/N:** Dundunnnn las cosas se calientan poco a poco. Tengan paciencia.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Vienen momentos candentes y sensuuuuaaaleees… pero no de los que están pensando. Uno más, uno más y habrá cositas interesantes. Pero para quién lo pidió, ¡un poco de leyendas de la Nación del Fuego!

Gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

El postre y el licor volaron a gran velocidad, tanto así que después de una hora de estar sentados en el restaurante, el postre no les tomó más de veinte minutos terminarlo. Unos minutos después, tras pagar la cuenta y dejarle una abundante propina y un exótico pez-tigre de regalo a Madame Shang, los dos amigos salieron del _Jade Negro_ para ser recibidos por el rugido de la gente del carnaval aproximándose.

Zuko volvía a colocarse la máscara, mientras que Katara se acomodaba el velo semitransparente sobre el rostro. "Se encuentran a pocas calles de aquí, sígueme", Murmuró acercándose hacia su oído, haciendo que Katara sintiera un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda entera. Sin esperar una respuesta, el Maestro Fuego tomó la muñeca de su amiga y tiró de ella para arrastrarla hacia donde el bullicio se escuchaba. Después de un par de callejones oscuros y un par de ellos sin salida, dieron nuevamente con la calle principal, que ahora era estorbada en las aceras por gente que se amontonaba a ver a los bailarines. Empujando a los espectadores, Zuko llevó a Katara hasta primera fila. La chica se detuvo en seco gracias a que su amigo la detuvo de los hombros. De no haber sido así, la llamarada que escapaba de los pies de uno de los bailarines pudo haberla quemado en el rostro. "Hay que observar primero… los que no somos parte del espectáculo nos unimos hasta el final. Es la manera en que respetamos el trabajo honorable de los artistas y acróbatas. Por suerte llegamos tan solo unos minutos tarde. Está empezando a penas."

Katara tomó las manos que su amigo aun mantenía en sus hombros, y acercó su cuerpo al suyo. Ya era demasiado tarde para no admitir que en efecto parecían una pareja de tórtolos enamorados, y era todavía más grave negar la atracción y el coqueteo en el que llevaban jugando desde el tiro de arco. Ni que decir del bendito postre de chocolate. "¿Llegas a usar los pasos que hacen los acróbatas? Para observarlos y prepararme mentalmente." Dijo la mujer con un leve ronroneo en la voz, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás para alcanzar su oreja lastimada.

"Algunos… pero no con tanto revuelo. No soy gimnasta." Contestó, bajando sus manos hacia la cintura de la maestra agua. La oyó tragar saliva, y sonriendo debajo de la máscara, se acercó a hablarle nuevamente. "No te estreses tanto, Nutria-Pingüino, tú sólo relájate y déjate llevar. Estas en buenas manos."

Permanecieron en silencio buena parte de la demostración, compartiendo pequeños comentarios sobre los pasos más usuales en las danzas del Agni Odori y de los movimientos más complicados, que Katara le hizo prometer no haría. Los acróbatas brincaban y usaban el fuego control para crear efectos de luz, mientras que sus parejas femeninas bailaban alrededor de ellos. Muchas de ellas al parecer no eran maestras fuego, pues en realidad, ninguna usaba el fuego control, si no listones de colores cálidos, exceptuando a una de cada cinco parejas, la que iba al centro de la formación. En ella, la mujer lanzaba fuego por la boca y giraba a mayor velocidad que las otras mujeres.

Después de aproximadamente media hora de observar el espectáculo, un pétalo de color anaranjado sorprendió a Katara cuando éste aterrizó sobre su nariz, atravesando el velo. No había notado la lluvia de éstos pétalos y de las flores completas, que personas desde los techos lanzaban. Inmediatamente, de entre los bailarines surgieron barriles de flores que empezaron a arrojar al aire y hacia el público. "Mi recomendación, Katara, abandona el sombrero lo más pronto que puedas. No lo vas a necesitar." Agregó su amigo sorprendiéndola, tomando las alas de éste y levantándose sobre la gente para lanzarlo lejos.

"Zuko, nos pueden descubrir…" musitó ella, dándose la vuelta para verlo.

"Calma… a nadie le importamos en éste momento. Creo que incluso aunque alguien se fijara en nosotros, nadie se inmutaría por ello. Relájate." Aseguró y Katara no tuvo más opción que creerle. Se dio la vuelta para mirar nuevamente a los acróbatas, para encontrarse cara a cara con uno, que le extendía una mano para invitarla a bailar. Horrorizada y sin saber qué hacer, se quedó pasmada hasta que su amigo le dio un empujón. El bailarín la recibió en sus brazos y le hizo una pequeña reverencia a Zuko con la cabeza, quien devolvió el gesto.

El bailarín tomó a Katara de ambas manos, separándola de su cuerpo y luego la soltó de una para que con la otra tirara de su brazo para hacerla girar de vuelta hacia él. El hombre señaló uno de los ojos de su máscara para indicarle que observara, y Katara asintió con la cabeza. El hombre levantó una mano y pasó el pie derecho hacia atrás, para girar 360° sobre éste e hincarse, dándole la cara a la mujer. Después de eso, con un leve salto se puso de pie, y le hizo una seña a la muchacha para darse a entender que esos pasos se hacían dos veces pero en direcciones contrarias. Katara sonrió. Eran pasos verdaderamente sencillos, pero Katara se sentía intimidada con las múltiples miradas apuntándole, en especial con una oculta detrás de una máscara azul. El hombre extendió la mano hacia ella, invitándola a unírsele, y Katara accedió, cruzando su muñeca con la de él. Al mismo tiempo, quizá Katara unos segundos después, colocaron el pie derecho detrás y giraron sobre éste para hincarse, y después el salto hacia delante. Katara notó que se cruzaron de dirección tras el salto, así que a continuación debía cruzar la otra mano y hacer hacia atrás el pie izquierdo. Cuando pudo hacer al mismo tiempo los pasos que el hombre, éste asintió con emoción y ambos giraron, volviendo a hincarse y nuevamente el salto hacia delante. Le hizo una reverencia a la mujer y le otorgó una flor, que Katara tomó con gusto y la colocó sobre su cabello. El hombre inmediatamente le volvió a extender una mano, pero no como una invitación a bailar, sino simplemente una invitación a que la tomara. Katara se acercó al hombre, que la jaló hacia sí y luego de una vuelta sobre sus talones, volvieron a encontrarse de frente a Zuko. El enmascarado bailarín le hizo una reverencia, y Zuko regresó el gesto una vez más, tomando la mano de Katara, ya que el bailarín se la ofrecía.

"Fuiste de las primeras mujeres en ser invitada a bailar. Ese honor solo se les otorga a las mujeres más hermosas de la ciudad, deberías sentirte halagada." Dijo Zuko mientras la encaminaba al centro de la calle, donde otras parejas se unían a los acróbatas, algunas mujeres que venían sin compañía masculina aun jugueteando con los bailarines.

"Me siento halagada". Contestó la muchacha, mientras su amigo le ofrecía una mano en el aire para invitarla a bailar. Un poco temerosa, Katara extendió la mano para cruzar muñecas con él. "Pero es muy diferente a la danza tradicional de mi tribu."

"Tendrás que enseñarme una vez que vayamos." Agregó, mientras con una mano tomaba de su muñeca para guiarla y con la otra invocaba una enorme llamarada, transformándola en una larga lengua de fuego. Zuko se colocó a su espalda y trató de jalar de ella pero Katara permanecía firme. "Relaja el brazo, es danza en pareja y no de compañeros como hiciste con el acróbata. Rara vez voy a soltarte."

"¿Pareja?" Preguntó ella, aunque obedeció sin dudarlo. Sintió como una de las piernas de su amigo se cruzaba entre las suyas, para separarlas. Pudo haber sido una interpretación mala por parte de Katara, o inclusive inconsciente de sus propios deseos, pero ese movimiento le había parecido increíblemente sensual.

"Te dije que ibas a bailar conmigo si perdías, no a mi lado." Le explicó. La mano que aun sujetaba su muñeca se movió con suavidad hacia uno de los lados, y la pierna que tenía entre las suyas la empujó hacia atrás para girar tan solo media vuelta. Era una danza lenta, pero ciertamente el roce de sus cuerpos, pecho contra espalda, era sumamente excitante. "Trata de no perder el equilibrio…" musitó a su oído, y Katara asintió levemente. La pierna que empujó aterrizó más o menos un metro detrás de la otra. Zuko empujó la pierna que permanecía firme de su amiga para cruzarla y hacer que se diera la vuelta. Extendiendo el brazo con el que aun la sujetaba, la hizo dar la vuelta a tres cuartos y mantener el brazo extendido, tocándose las puntas de los pies. "ahora ten cuidado, el látigo de fuego no va a tocarte, pero si te mueves demasiado podría llegar a rozarte y quemarte. Solo va a envolverte un brazo." Le indicó, lanzando el látigo hacia el brazo de su amiga y controlándolo para enroscarlo. "Flexiónalo hacia mí y alcanza mi hombro." Le indicó y la mujer obedeció tal como dictaba su amigo. "Bien, ya no te quemará." Le dijo con una sonrisa que ella no pudo notar, que sin embargo no le pasó desapercibida. "Repitamos este paso con más fluidez. No te tenses tanto, eres buena…" Le dijo, volviendo a extenderle un brazo como invitación.

"Esta vez es mi turno." Dijo ella, colocándose en la misma pose y sacando un látigo de agua de la humedad del piso.

"Es un poco ortodoxo, pero me parece excelente idea…" Susurró Zuko, sin perder la sonrisa debajo de la máscara. Se colocó nuevamente detrás de ella, tomándola de la muñeca, y en un fluido movimiento, ella misma hizo la pierna hacia atrás y se dejó caer hacia el otro lado al dar la vuelta, extendiendo el látigo de agua hacia el brazo del maestro fuego y envolviéndolo con él. En vez de tomarla del hombro, Zuko la tomó de la cintura, pues sabía que el agua no iba a lastimarlo.

"Tú y yo somos muy poco ortodoxos, Pato-Tortuga." Musitó ella, besando los labios de la máscara. Ésta vez fue el turno del maestro fuego de tragar saliva y sentir el escalofrío recorrerle la columna.

"Uno más y te enseño un paso más complicado". Insistió Zuko, sin agregar nada más al asunto. Repitieron el mismo paso y posteriormente prosiguieron con esas extrañamente sensuales clases de baile. Por razones desconocidas, Katara no se sentía rara en absoluto con lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, esa chispa, esa química volátil que en cualquier momento podía estallar en llamas. Sí, desde que Ursa y Maiko la preparaban para el festival, Katara se había hecho a la idea de que cualquier cosa podría pasar entre ellos esa noche. El beso, aunque había sido anterior a la noticia de salir solos esa noche, había sido la forma perfecta de comprobar la gravedad del asunto. El problema que Katara encontraba en su situación es que jamás había previsto que se sentiría tan bien.

Durante lo que a la mujer le parecieron un par de horas, practicaron unos cuantos pasos más, de los cuales Katara estaba segura los movimientos de las manos que Zuko practicaba sobre las curvas de su cadera no tenían absolutamente nada que ver. Parecía en ocasiones que sus manos estaban pegadas a esa parte específica de su cuerpo, como si encajaran magníficamente en sus huesos, pero según requería el paso, esas manos podían moverse por toda su espalda o inclusive por una de sus piernas mientras la sostenía. Mientras tanto, las manos de Katara se mantenían usualmente fijas en su nuca y en sus hombros; el problema eran sus labios, que ocasionalmente se colocaban sobre su cuello y sobre la máscara, incluso detrás de su oreja. Seguir bailando se estaba convirtiendo en una actividad de constante peligro.

"Pronto llegará la mejor parte del festival… ahí no tendré nuevos pasos que enseñarte." Dijo Zuko mientras la sujetaba de la espalda para hacer que se curveara, como le había enseñado. Después de cargarla levemente y después dejarla caer delicadamente sobre el piso, Zuko prosiguió a agacharse y a levantar la máscara hasta el nivel de su nariz para exhalar una bocanada de llamas, haciendo que Katara lo mirara maravillada desde arriba.

"¿Qué sigue?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad, mientras seguían bailando a gran velocidad. Katara notó que su amigo no había vuelto a bajar la máscara hacia su barbilla, por lo que quedó brevemente hipnotizada en sus pensamientos sobre si robarle un beso o no. Sabía que de ser así, estaría completamente perdida.

"Ya verás. Pero por si acaso…" no agregó más, pero removió el espiral de fuego control que Katara aun tenía en el brazo y en una de sus piernas, y por cortesía, Katara lo imitó con su látigo de agua. "Es una tradición un poco inflamable." Explicó, pero se limitó a tan pocas palabras que dejó confundida a la mujer.

"¡Ya dime!" Dijo ella con entusiasmo, pero sin separar sus ojos de los labios de su amigo, ensombrecidos por la máscara inclinada sobre su rostro. Al parecer, Zuko lo notó, pues inmediatamente bajó la máscara hasta la barbilla.

"Te daré un adelanto." Dijo con una sonrisa oculta, y el darse cuenta de que solo podía percibirla en su voz pero no mirarla, rompió el trance en el que Katara había caído. "Es la misma tradición que se tiene en las ex colonias del Reino Tierra durante el inicio de primavera o el final del invierno. Según Toph ha corrido la voz, has ido en distintas ocasiones. La fiesta se adoptó durante los cien años de la guerra y se le aprecia mucho en la Nación del Fuego. Es menos colorida que en primavera por los materiales, pero…"

"El festival de los colores" Dijo Katara, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Inmediatamente tras pronunciar el nombre, la pieza que sonaba para que los participantes danzaran cayó en silencio y una canción muchísimo más alegre y en un ritmo completamente distinto comenzó a escucharse. Un hombre corpulento junto con una mujer de complexión pequeña gritaron al unísono _Lirio de Fuego_, mientras con las manos lanzaron pigmentos de colores rojizos a la cara del otro y rieron estruendosamente.

"Sólo le cambiamos el nombre." Dijo Zuko mientras tomaba un puñado de polvo rojizo de un barril que, sin que Katara se diera cuenta, había sido colocado y destapado frente a la gente que sólo observaba el festival y los bailarines. "¡Feliz festival del lirio de fuego!" exclamó su amigo, aventándole el polvo a la cara. La mujer no se quedó con las manos cruzadas: sabía que en el festival de primavera también se lanzaban perfumes de las flores de las que se sacaba el pigmento. De ser así, en alguno de los contenedores debía de haber este perfume con el cual su amigo se arrepentiría de haberla atacado. Levantando las manos, una larga esfera perfumada se acercó a Katara y bajo las órdenes de ésta, golpeó a Zuko en la cara levemente. Aprovechando que el hombre estaba distraído, Katara tomó un puñado de color marrón y se lo aventó, el cual quedó impregnado en la máscara del Espíritu Azul.

"Es un juego que pueden jugar dos". Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¡Ya verás!" Agregó el hombre entre risas, tomando dos puñados de pintura y aventándolos contra el cuerpo de su amiga.

* * *

Después de aproximadamente una hora de pintarse y perfumarse, incluso de iniciar una amistosa guerra con otros ciudadanos, Katara vio a Zuko quitarse la sucia máscara que lejos de ser azul, ahora era naranja, roja, rosada, dorada, amarilla y negra. En efecto nadie los miraba, pero el miedo causó que inmediatamente Katara le arrojara un puñado de pintura cobriza a la cara cuando la quitó de encima de su rostro, intentando amarrársela al cinturón.

"Buen camuflaje." Dijo él, señalándose la cicatriz. "De menos me hubieras disparado del otro lado, Katara…"

"Nos van a descubrir…" Recibió otro proyectil de pintura y perfume en el pecho, que la hizo reír sin querer.

"No seas tan paranoica… vamos, emparéjame." Le dijo para provocarla, recibiendo en el otro ojo un disparo dorado, e inmediatamente uno de color rosado en la frente.

"¿Cómo es que no se acaba el pigmento?" Preguntó la mujer, dándose por vencida en tratar de encubrirse.

"Maestros tierra moliendo piedras, maestros fuego secando y triturando flores, y maestros agua sacando extractos." El barril del cual había estado sacando municiones se encontraba vacío, así que para escapar de los impiedosos ataques de su amiga, corrió hacia ella y la tacleó hacia el suelo, recogiendo del pigmento caído para azotarlo contra su cara de manera brusca pero juguetona. Katara temió que los pisaran, así que se quitó el peso de Zuko de encima, empujándolo hacia un lado, y con agua control levantó las gotas de perfume que habían caído al suelo y las azotó contra su amigo. "Además de muchísimos colaboradores. Cuando te digo que este festival es grande, tú debes…-"

"-creerte, lo sé." Le gritó, huyendo de él, dirigiéndose hacia los barriles. Tomó un puñado de pintura negra que le arrojó sin alcanzar a golpearlo, y entonces se dio cuenta que verdaderamente poca gente no se había inmiscuido en la batalla de pintura. En las orillas, solo ancianos y mujeres con niños muy pequeños se mantenían resguardándose de la brusquedad del festival, además de varios lisiados, Katara llegó a ver a un hombre con muletas a lo lejos y a uno con un brazo enyesado a pocos metros de ellos. Sin embargo, por más que se replegaban hacia las paredes de las casas, no dejaban de reír y cuchichear. En menos medida, pero ellos también estaban cubiertos de pintura. Katara rió, lanzándole otro proyectil de pintura a Zuko, que ahora empezaba a perseguirla. "¡Eres lento, Pato-Tortuga!" gritó la muchacha para luego meterse a un callejón más angosto. Oyó la pequeña risa de Zuko detrás de ella y segundos después, un par de manos agarraban su muñeca para retenerla y azotarla de espaldas contra la pared.

"¿Lento, decías?" gruñó el hombre acercando su rostro al de ella. Por primera vez desde la cena podía mirarlo a los ojos tan de cerca, sin que éstos estuviesen resguardados por la máscara. "Estas toda pintarrajeada" dijo entre risas, serpenteando sus dedos en la mejilla de su amiga, para que al levantarlos las puntas de sus dedos estuvieran aun más sucias de lo que ya estaban.

"Ni que decir de usted, Su Majestad…" Katara colocó un par de dedos sobre la cicatriz del maestro fuego, haciéndole cerrar el ojo para quitarle el pigmento del párpado. "Te ves bien". Los dos rieron al unísono, pero cuando la risa se acalló, el silencio incómodo los invadió. Lentamente y quizá de forma involuntaria, Katara colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Zuko y los entrelazó por detrás de su cuello, acercándose un poco más a su cuerpo. En respuesta, el hombre la tomó de la cintura, dudando y sin hacer presión sobre su piel. Las pestañas de su amiga estaban cubiertas de polvo dorado y cobrizo, haciendo resaltar sus ojos azules en la oscuridad del callejón. Al verlos y hundirse en ellos supo que estaba perdido. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había divertido a esas magnitudes; por un momento había olvidado que estaba a pocas horas de cumplir cuarenta años, y ciertamente no había estado actuado durante todo el día como su edad dictaba.

"Tú te ves hermosa". Dijo Zuko rompiendo el silencio, a penas murmurando. Mantuvo la boca abierta, esperando que alguna palabra se aventurara a salir para poder romper la tensión inquietante, pero no salió ni un sonido. Terminó cerrándola pensando en lo estúpido que debía verse, asegurándose de ello cuando su amiga sonrió tiernamente. Pero en pocos segundos esa sonrisa desapareció. Se miraron una vez más a los ojos, vibrantes de emoción…

Y sin más, Katara colocó sus labios en los de Zuko y cerró los ojos, esperando a que su amigo la empujara hacia un lado para separarse de ella. En cambio, sintió como la boca del maestro fuego se abría lentamente y con sus dientes agarraba su labio inferior levemente, pidiéndole que le imitara para profundizar el beso. Katara se regaño a si misma mentalmente, ¿cómo era posible, si era ella quien conservaba la calma y era la decencia en persona quien se estaba dejando llevar, que aquél que no había tenido un buen control sobre sus emociones de pronto se volviera el hombre más moralista de la tierra? Pensó en inclusive entrometer su honor para hacer que se detuviera, pero la sensación de tenerlo sobre ella besándola, cubiertos de perfume y pintura, era demasiado maravillosa como para dejarla ir. Iba a dejarse llevar… la culpa ya vendría después.

* * *

El beso se consumió cuando los ruidos de la calle quedaron opacados por el sonido de pirotecnia. Katara volteó al cielo inmediatamente para encontrarse con fuegos artificiales estallando en la noche, brillando y desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. El evento duró unos cuantos minutos, no más de cinco si la mujer pudo calcular bien.

"Es oficialmente medianoche." Notifico Zuko, aun sujetando a su amiga de la cintura. No estaba seguro si continuar llamándola amiga en ese instante, pues parecía inminente que ambos estaban dispuestos a ir más lejos de lo que ya habían llegado.

"Deberíamos regresar a casa de Tío Iroh" _O tal vez no…_ pensó Zuko ante la insistencia de su amiga. No debería parecerle extraño que cuando la había besado en el jardín la mañana anterior ella le hubiera contestado el beso, pero que hubiera tratado de alejarlo. Su actitud de ahora, siendo ella quien empezó el beso en esta ocasión y ahora parecía querer negar que la situación estuviera en su punto de ebullición, lo confundía hasta el límite. "Me he divertido demasiado, pero ya es muy noche y necesitamos darnos un baño. Además… tenemos que regresar más tarde al palacio, Zuko, se habrán dado cuenta que no estamos si no regresamos ahora…"

"Casa de Tío Iroh queda muy lejos. A pesar de que es un festival, caminar desarmados a estas horas sigue siendo peligroso. Y no tenemos que estar en el palacio hasta la noche, cuando comiencen a llegar mis invitados." Dijo Zuko notando al terminar su frase que era la primera vez que Katara llamaba al anciano maestro fuego _Tío_. A pesar de que se había mantenido muy cercana a él, la edad del ex general y de la mujer, tan tradicionalista, exigían mantener el formalismo al máximo. "Y es en serio, deja de preocuparte por ser descubierta…"

"-Pero…"

"-Es una orden." Zuko sonrió. Katara refunfuño y lo miró con furia, pero se mantuvo callada. "Entiende, Katara, no estamos en riesgo alguno, te lo puedo asegurar. Durante todo el rato que estuvimos bailando y peleándonos con los colores y los perfumes, tenías la mirada de una niña pequeña en el día de la Princesa." Dijo el hombre, acomodándole un largo mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. "Durante todo ese tiempo jamás insististe en que nos descubrirían, ni siquiera en que me volviera a poner la máscara o en que recuperáramos tu sombrero. ¿Te divertiste, no es así? Así es que por dos segundos, deja de tensarte y relájate. La noche aun es joven. Podemos ir a ver las hogueras. Cada festival se encienden y es una tradición rezarle a los espíritus para que nuestras llamas… o en esta ocasión nuestros poderes jamás se extingan." Katara miró hacia la calle principal, viendo como las luces de la acera se atenuaban y hacían que el callejón en el que ellos estaban sumidos se oscureciera aun más. Después volteó a mirarlo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, además de asentir con la cabeza y tomar su mano. "Insisto que casa de Tío Iroh queda muy lejos. Conozco una posada a las afueras… cerca del bosque. Las hogueras se hacen cerca de allí por el espacio abierto que hay y la calle principal nos lleva directo. Podemos tomar un carro si gustas. Esperemos tengan dos cuartos en la posada…". Eso último lo había agregado con la intención de no hacer sentir incomoda a su amiga, recibiendo un pequeño apretón de mano en agradecimiento.

Zuko llamó a un carro, que se detuvo inmediatamente enfrente de ellos. El hombre que conducía los caballo-avestruces lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar. El hombre a penas escuchó las indicaciones del maestro fuego cuando puso a andar el carro en línea recta, dirigiéndose hacia la creciente luz que surgía en el horizonte. No se dirigieron palabra alguna durante toda la travesía, y al pagar, el hombrecillo no agregó nada más, solo hizo una reverencia y regresó por donde llegó. En cuanto pusieron pie en el gran campo abierto donde se comenzaban a acrecentar las primeras hogueras, una mujer pasó vendiendo abanicos de colores, ofreciéndoselos a la pareja. Zuko sonrió y le entregó uno a su amiga, pues otra tradición expresaba que las mujeres casadas o comprometidas debían llevar uno en todo momento al estar cerca de las hogueras.

"¡Vaya cantidad de tradiciones que tiene tu Nación!" Dijo Katara, sonriendo ampliamente y abanicándose, mientras hacía una corta reverencia a un hombre que había pasado vendiendo panecillos. Le dio uno a su amigo, que lo tomó pero no comenzó a comerlo. "Llevo años visitando tu Nación y siempre termino sabiendo más de lo que necesito, pero hoy definitivamente ha sido un gran día." Caminaron un largo rato sin probar bocado, mirando cómo la gente se acercaba a las fogatas con troncos encendidos a arrojarlos al fuego. "¿Qué tradición es la que hay con las fogatas?"

"Las personas toman un tronco de una madera fina y lo encienden. Al arrojarlo al fuego, piden un deseo y dan las gracias a los espíritus." Zuko se acercó a donde se tenían pilas de troncos y tomó dos. "Es más respetable si se corta el tronco propio y se planta un árbol joven, pero también es un manera en que los leñadores dan las gracias a los espíritus, por lo que se apilan para que la gente los tome… ten, este es para ti." Zuko encendió su tronco y pasó el fuego a su amiga. "Pide un deseo, Katara…"

"Tú trata de no pedir milagros, Zuko…" El hombre lo miró con ojos abiertos y la observó mientras pensaba su deseo en silencio. Pasaron unos segundos y Katara arrojó la leña, que brilló unos segundos en color azul hasta ser absorbida en el cálido color anaranjado del resto de la pila. Zuko miró al cielo antes de arrojar el suyo. _Solo espero, espíritus, que perdonen éste deseo tan egoísta…  
_

* * *

Sentados sobre una colina, devorando los panecillos que Katara había comprado, miraron las hogueras arder. Se estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que ella preguntó, casi sin prestar atención de sus propias palabras.

"Zuko… ¿Qué sucede en la leyenda de la Dama Pintada y del Espíritu Azul?" El hombre volteó a mirarla con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con su única ceja buena alzada hasta donde su frente le permitía. Los colores del festival aun brillaban sobre su piel, pero junto con el sudor estaba comenzando a volverse una molestia olorosa y pegajosa. "Maiko me dio las líneas principales… un par de enamorados, ella murió defendiendo a su pueblo y él era un soldado. Pero… ¿qué sucedió?" Zuko suspiró, apretando su nariz y evitando la mirada de Katara a los ojos. Teniendo en cuenta el punto al que había llegado su situación, contarle a detalle las aventuras de su héroe sería complicado.

"El Espíritu Azul era un soldado de un pueblo comerciante, vecino a la villa pesquera de Jang Hui. Se encontraba hacia la costa, donde el río Jang Hui desembocaba, así que los barcos comúnmente pasaban entre pueblo y pueblo. La Dama Pintada era hija del gobernador del pueblo, que en ese momento era próspero y bello. Se podría decir que ella era una aristócrata. Durante uno de los viajes de los barcos hacia la villa, el Espíritu Azul se embarcó hacia allá, pues se había requerido a nuevos pero hábiles reclutas para proteger al gobernador y su hija durante una serie de juntas. La mujer ya estaba en edad casadera y su padre estaba planeando un matrimonio político con un hombre noble de la capital baja de la Nación del Fuego. El soldado fue escogido como guardia personal de la Dama durante todo el evento y durante los días siguientes; fue evidente que la mujer se interesó más por el soldado, con quien tenía que compartir el día y la noche enteros, que por el enclenque aristócrata que venía a pedir su mano. Los dos tuvieron sus debidos encuentros en el cuarto de la Dama y se mantuvo su secreto por meses. Pero días antes de la boda, fueron descubiertos y el prometido de la mujer regresó a la capital de la ciudad, indignado, jurando venganza. El padre de la mujer la dejó en desgracia y abandonó el pueblo, avergonzado de la aventura de su hija con un soldado, quien tuvo que regresar a su pueblo en deshonor. A los pocos días, se supo que el aristócrata regresaba a Jang Hui con su guardia personal con la intención de destruirla, así que la Dama pidió consuelo a los espíritus, que le dijeron la defenderían con el poder del río si ella funcionaba como contenedor, pero que ello podría quitarle la vida. La mujer, desesperada, accedió. El soldado, al oír del plan de ataque del noble, se embarcó como polizón hacia Jang Hui, para llegar en pleno ataque. Pudo ver a su amada peleando y protegiendo a los hombres del pueblo con el poder del río, como si fuese una maestra agua. La guardia personal del hombre lanzaban proyectiles y armas a la mujer, que se defendía con la corriente. Muy tonto, el soldado decidió tratar de entrometerse para protegerla, rompiendo la conexión que tenía con los espíritus cuando lo miró peleando con los guardias, acercándose al su ex prometido para asesinarlo. En su distracción, el noble aprovechó para acercarse a ella y quemarle todo el cuerpo. El soldado gritó desgarradoramente y con sus espadas y toda la furia dentro de sí, atravesó al noble por el pecho y asesinó a cada uno de los miembros de su guardia personal. La mujer se mantuvo viva gracias al poder de los espíritus durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que su amante se acercara a detener su cuerpo. Las quemaduras habían dejado un patrón singular sobre su piel, como olas en el río sobre sus mejillas y sus brazos. No parecían quemaduras, parecía pintura sobre su piel. Llevaba un largo sombrero de paja para mantener su identidad oculta y su vestido color carmín se había vuelto blanco. El río estaba reclamando su espíritu. Desconsolado de no haberla podido salvar, y más importante, de saber que quizá fue su culpa que la mujer muriera, el hombre escapó de Jang Hui después de colocarla sobre el río para que los espíritus se la llevaran. No volvió a su pueblo tampoco. En honor a la mujer que amó y vio morir, tomó los colores del río y de su vestido: el blanco y el azul. Construyó una máscara que jamás se quitó del rostro y la usó para castigar a aquel que atacaba al inocente, en reflejo de lo que hizo el noble con el pueblo de la Dama Pintada. Tanta fue su fama que llegó al palacio como prisionero y el Señor del Fuego le perdonó la vida, con tal de que continuara con esa labor como guardia personal de la Familia Real. Se mantuvo como tal hasta su muerte, defendiendo a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego de unos asesinos. Dicen que cuando el cuerpo del Espíritu Azul cayó, el espíritu de la Dama Pintada tomó el cuerpo de la princesa y acogió al soldado en sus brazos hasta que murió, que fueron sus quemaduras lo último que el hombre vio, y que en el mundo de los espíritus se reencontraron. Ella protege el río hasta el día de hoy, y él protege a su gente. Esa es prácticamente su leyenda."

Katara lo miró asombrada, con una larga sonrisa en sus labios y unas cuantas migajas en la comisura de su boca. Zuko extendió una mano y le quitó las migajas con un par de dedos, mano que luego dejó sobre su mejilla.

"Es una historia hermosa… me recuerda un poco a Yue." Mencionó la mujer, tomando la mano de su amigo, aun sobre su mejilla. Ambos voltearon a ver al cielo, donde una luna menguante les sonreía.

"Es normal que te recuerde, ambas son espíritus de la Luna y del agua." Agregó el hombre, recostando su cuerpo de costado sobre el pasto, y reposando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, el brazo hacia arriba y flexionado. "Creo que deberíamos ir a la posada ahora, Katara… la pintura está empezando a molestarme."

"¡Pero Espíritu Azul, podrían descubrirnos!" Dijo Katara entre risas, acercándose más hacia él y colocándose en la misma posición, dándole la cara.

"¿Qué insinúas, Katara?" Alejó su mano de la mejilla de la maestra agua, haciéndose un poco hacia atrás. "No debes jugar con fuego, Damita."

"No estoy jugando con fuego, estoy jugando contigo." Dijo ella, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de su amigo, dejando su cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

"Estas confundida. Y te sientes sola. Aceptar lo que estás planeando, por más que quiera, sería aprovecharme de ti, y sería deshonroso de mi parte." Le dijo sin inmutarse, sin mover un músculo. Ni una sonrisa que demostrara un poco de debilidad.

"¿D-de que estás hablando?" Preguntó, alejándose de él y sentándose sobre el pasto. "¿Pensaste que me estoy insinuando? ¡Estoy jugando, Zuko, claro que n-"

"-deja de fingir que no está pasando, Katara." La interrumpió, sentándose y negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

"No estoy fingiendo que no está pasando. Sólo estoy tratando de evitarlo, Zuko. Sabes que amo a Aang, y que tú sigues amando a Mai, por más problemas que tengamos con ellos, nuestros matrimonios nos importan demasiado como para-"

"¡Entonces deja de jugar conmigo!" Le espetó, en esta ocasión volteando a mirarla. "No me beses, no me tomes las manos, no bailes conmigo de esa forma, no me mires así, no me pidas que te cuente leyendas de amor… no me hagas que me sienta así." Cerró los ojos y colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro. "Llegas a hacerme pensar que mi matrimonio es un error. Llegas a hacerme pedir deseos indecibles. ¡Estas volviéndome loco, Katara! Dime qué quieres. Dime si quieres que pase algo entre nosotros o no, para dejar de emocionarme cada vez que te tengo cerca."

Katara lo miró sorprendida. Quizá si había estado jugueteando con él más de lo que debería. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había visto tan agitado, su pecho subiendo y bajando, teniendo problemas para respirar tranquilo. La miraba con ojos desorbitados y el ceño fruncido, y ni que decir de la curva de su labio superior que dejaba ver un par de dientes blancos, casi amenazantes. Por un segundo, a pesar de la larga melena, el rostro alargado y la cicatriz más estirada, pudo ver al muchacho de dieciséis años que buscaba comprenderla sin lograrlo.

"Perdón." Dijo la mujer, acercándose un poco, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. "Zuko, yo… no sabía que te estaba afectando tanto. De todas maneras, sabes que… te quiero." Se detuvo un momento a pensar antes de seguir, tratando de buscar las palabras más congruentes que no lo afectaran aun más. "Más que quererte, creo que te necesito. Si, amo a mi esposo y yo sé que amas a la tuya, pero las cosas no están bien. Sí, como dices, me siento sola, muy sola. Pero me da miedo, que ya que me siento sola, y que siento que te necesito, se vuelva deseo. Los deseos son peligrosos, Zuko…" Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, para luego volverlo a mirar. Ya no estaba tan agitado como antes pero en su mirada aun podía ver cierto miedo. "Y me aterra que el deseo nos arruine, como amigos o… lo que sea que seamos ahora."

"Katara… ¿Qué deseaste en la fogata?"

"A ti."

* * *

**N/A:** Uhuhuuuu ¡ya viene lo bueno! Pero eso será una sorpresa tanto para ustedes como para mi, porque no he empezado siquiera a escribir el capítulo 6. Serán 8, yo creo. Pero el siguiente será puro lemon todo amoroso y sexy.

De todas maneras, a quien le interese saberlo, debido a que gran parte de las culturas en el universo de Avatar están basadas en culturas asiáticas, no me importa realmente de donde hayan sacado los escritores las ideas para la Nación del Fuego, pero lo poco que yo se de la India y sus ritos de fuego me recuerda mucho a la serie. En este caso, el Festival Holi ocurre en India en la primavera, y se hace exactamente lo mismo que pasa en este capítulo: la gente se avienta pigmento y perfume, y posteriormente se encienden hogueras para honrar a los dioses, relacionado con un mito de fuego. Googlearlo es buena idea. Mi inspiración vino de ver imágenes del festival, ¡la gente se ve tan felíz! Definitivamente aguantaré el calor de la primavera en India con tal de disfrutar de éste espectáculo algun día de mi vida.


	6. Chapter 6 (18plus)

**A/N: **Hooola, mi nombre es Midori y no puedo escribir lemon hetero en españooool!

Mis amados reviewers, perdonen la espera y perdonen si lo que están a punto de leer los ofende por lo mal que está escrito o por cualquier razón. Escribir temas que me son completamente ajenos siempre es un deleite por el desafío que representa, en este caso el adulterio y la infidelidad no son platillos de mi menú, pero este par de personajes me parecen ideales para llevar a cabo una escena de este calibre. Espero les guste. Yo, a pesar del trabajal que me costó y de los enojos que me causó, disfruté mucho intentándolo.

En otras noticias, no creo tener mucho tiempo para nada, entré al semestre la semana pasada y puedo sentir desde ahora como consumirán los proyectos el resto de mi tiempo libre de aquí a finales de junio. Espero poder subir ago en semana santa. Les pido perdón si el siguiente capi tarda mucho en salir.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

******PRECAUCIÓN: Capitulo+18**

* * *

"Katara… ¿Qué deseaste en la fogata?"

"A ti." Su amigo parecía haber recibido un rayo directamente en el pecho, pues se había paralizado con los ojos bien abiertos, y a penas respiraba. Katara rodó los ojos y se acercó a él, colocándose nuevamente con los brazos sobre sus hombros y las manos enlazadas en su nuca. "Pedí a los espíritus que, en primera, me dejaran acercarme a ti sin sentir culpa alguna. En segunda, pedí perdón, a los espíritus y a Aang. Y en tercera, pedí que fuera un deseo de solo una noche. No quiero desearte más… nos hará daño, como amigos. Realmente te quiero, Zuko."

"Tienes que detenerte." Le dijo el hombre tomando sus brazos para separarlos y alejarlo de él. Los mantuvo frente a sí por unos momentos, hasta dejarlos ir lentamente. "Ya te dije que sería como aprovecharme de ti en esta situación. Estás confundida, estás sola. Pero en efecto, amas a Aang. Y Aang es mi amigo, no voy a fallarle faltándole el respeto a su esposa."

"¡Ya te dije que no estoy confundida!" Por primera vez en toda la noche, Katara le había alzado la voz. "¡Tú eres el que está confundido y solitario, Zuko! Yo tomé mi decisión en la fogata. Quizá no me había dado cuenta de qué tanto te estaba afectando, pero yo… necesito que esto acabe. No es algo que acabe de pasar, bien sabes que desde… desde que nos conocemos está allí. Créeme que si fuera solo por el placer de una aventura, podría no recurrir a ti, pero contigo siempre ha habido algo. Somos amigos, y no lo niego. Amo a Aang y tú a Mai, tampoco estoy diciendo que no a eso. A ti no te amo. A ti te quiero, te necesito. Tú eres el que no sabe qué quiere de mi." Sus ojos vibraban con enojo, pero más que eso había frustración y tristeza. El sentimiento de abandono que se había acumulado en su pecho no era lo único que la estaba torturando y hasta ahora es que se daba cuenta. Zuko también la recordó cuando eran jóvenes, el día que buscaron al asesino de su madre, inclusive de los días anteriores a esos, cuando Katara lo amenazó en caso de que llegara a dañar a Aang. Ella había confiado en él y él la había traicionado. Ella lo despreciaba y estaba segura que jamás iba a necesitar nada de él. Por alguna razón los recuerdos del odio de su amiga hacia él se mantenían tan vivos en su memoria que parecían haber ocurrido apenas unas horas atrás. Curiosamente, ahora esa mujer que le había profesado tanto odio y había jurado acabar con él en caso de hacerle daño al Maestro Aire, juraba que lo necesitaba, pedía a los espíritus que su esposo, el Avatar, nunca se enterara de esto. "¿Qué quieres de mi, Zuko?"

"En la fogata…" murmuró, volviendo a tomar sus manos y haciendo una corta pausa para inhalar profundamente. "Pedí un deseo muy egoísta. Pedí a los espíritus que me dieran la oportunidad de tenerte para mí. Sé que no podía pedirles volver en el tiempo y… haberte tenido siempre. Pero pedí que nada te separara de mi lado después de hoy… de lo que pueda pasar hoy."

"¿Entonces… _me quieres?_"

"Más que nada en este mundo."

* * *

La posada a la que Zuko la llevó evidentemente estaba atascada de gente. Pedir asilo en cualquier lugar en la madrugada del Festival del Lirio del Fuego era prácticamente imposible. Imposible, claro, a menos de que fueras el Señor del Fuego con un bolsillo repleto de monedas de oro para pedir la habitación más cara que hubiera dentro del alojamiento. Desde que le había propuesto la primera vez hospedarse en una posada sabía que tendría que pagar bastante por una habitación, pero ahora que la propuesta había tomado un tono muchísimo más serio, no le importaba dejar su corona con tal de tener a Katara para sí. El hombre que atendía el mostrador de la posada se veía cansado, dispuesto a cerrar y a dejarse caer sobre el sillón de su habitación, cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó y ésta se abrió al instante, dejando ver a la pareja. El hombre gruñó y rodó los ojos, molesto.

"No tengo más espacio y no habrá hasta mañana. Lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es rentarles una tienda y dejarlos acampar afuera…"

"La habitación real. ¿Cuánto por ella?" Dijo Zuko, su voz cambiante debajo de la máscara. Había sido un gruñido muy leve, pero su voz no sonó en absoluto como la suya. Katara se había ocultado detrás del abanico que aun cargaba en las manos, pues en esa ocasión si era posible, por no decir peligroso ser descubiertos.

"Muchacho, la habitación real es muchísimo más cara de lo que tú podrás juntar en toda tu vida. Tu amiguita y tú tendrán que ir a hacer sus c-"

"-¿Cuánto por la habitación real?" Repitió desafiante.

"¡Cincuenta piezas de oro, caray! Jamás podrás pagarlo, mejor vayan-" el hombre cortó su frase cuando Zuko colocó no cincuenta, si no setenta piezas de oro sobre su mesa, juntadas de diez en diez, que tintinearon cuando las dejó caer.

"La llave, por favor."

"El cuarto está terminando el pasillo, hasta el fondo a la izquierda." Tartamudeó, entregándole a Zuko la llave.

Los dos caminaron, aun cubiertos de perfume, sudor y pintura hacia el cuarto en completo silencio. No se tocaron ni siquiera las manos, pero entre ambos sabían que los nervios estaban a flor de piel. Zuko volteó a ver a su amiga, que temblaba de pies a cabeza, verdaderamente aterrada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Tomó su mano un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta para asegurarle que estaba segura a su lado. Al abrirla, se encontraron con un amplio cuarto en colores verde, como si perteneciera al Reino Tierra. En el centro había una mesita con dos sillas, una especie de sala de estar. Más adelante estaba la cama doble y con un par mesas de noche, una a cada lado. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas en papel de sedas preciosas: uno era de una mujer sentada sobre una mecedora con un abanico, y tenía un poema al lado con una caligrafía floreada y curveada que Katara no alcanzó a leer. Otra de las pinturas era un paisaje montañoso con bosques de bambú por el cual cruzaba un río caudaloso.

"Es un poco cara para tener tan poco…" dijo Katara mientras caminaba hacia donde su amigo se había dirigido.

"Es porque tiene aguas termales. Todas las del piso inferior las tienen, pero las de éste son más amplias y no están directamente en el bosque. Ven." Katara siguió la voz de su amigo para encontrarlo frente a una puerta de bambú que el hombre descorrió hacia un lado. Se había quitado la máscara azul y el pigmento aun estaba invadiéndole el cuerpo entero, y específicamente en su cara empezaba a cuartearse y darle comezón. Cuando Katara dejó de mirarlo y ambos atravesaron el portal, se encontraron de frente con una pila de agua de la cual salían finos hilos de vapor. Al parecer era natural y redecorada para adaptarla a la posada, bordeada por piedras de río y por unos cuantos carrizos de bambú. En efecto no estaba directamente en el bosque pues una amplia barda de madera rodeaba el enorme depósito de agua caliente. Frente a la puerta había una pequeña terraza de madera con un par de sillas de playa junto a una mesita baja.

"Sabías que solo estaría disponible ésta habitación." Dijo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos cuando su amigo se adelantó hacia la mesa para dejar allí la máscara.

"Sé lo mucho que te gusta estar en el agua. Se me ocurrió compartirlo contigo, si aun no te arrepientes de esto." Zuko se acercó hacia donde estaba ella, tomándola de la cintura y sonriendo ampliamente. "Quizá los espíritus escucharon tu deseo y están diciéndote que no es lo correcto."

"Probablemente no lo sea." Contestó la mujer, abrazándolo por debajo de sus brazos y rodeándolo por la espalda. "Pero ya llegamos hasta acá, veamos qué pasa."

"No haré nada que no quieras. Si… te quieres detener, tú solo pídelo." Sabía que por más que sonaba seguro al decirle esas palabras, no estaba convencido de poderse detener aunque Katara se lo pedía.

"Ya te dije, hay que ver qué sucede. Por lo que veo, ni tú ni yo hemos hecho esto nunca, así que si de pronto tú también decides que es momento de detenernos, házmelo saber." La mujer tomó un látigo de agua, con la cual rodeó la máscara de Zuko para empezar a quitarle poco a poco el pigmento. "Podríamos empezar… quitándonos la pintura de encima, si gustas." Continuó con el proceso para limpiar la máscara hasta que ésta regresó a su color azul original. Katara tomó el agua sucia y la lanzó por el pequeño desagüe de piedras, mismo que filtraba el agua de la terma. "Así tendremos ropa limpia para regresar a casa mañana." Katara colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Zuko, en el cuello de su camisa. Se negaba absolutamente a mirarlo a los ojos, clavando la vista en los huesos de sus hombros, cubiertos por un cuello de tortuga negro. Con ambas manos comenzó a bajar hasta la cinta que mantenía cruzada la tela de arriba para proceder a desanudarla. Tomó el cinturón entre sus manos y lo colocó en la mesa, para después abrir la túnica de su amigo y quitársela de los hombros. Debajo y ésta casi sin pintura, traía una playera de mangas largas y angostas, la que se conectaba con el cuello de tortuga. Era una playera ajustada y dejaba ver el fornido cuerpo de su amigo, cada línea de su abdomen y de su pecho, inclusive disimulaba, pero no lo suficiente como para que Katara no los notara, los huesos de su cadera. Se mordió los labios, nerviosa; recordaba que las pocas veces que había visto a Zuko con tan poca ropa había sido durante la guerra cuando lo curaba del ataque de Azula y en un par de ocasiones en la playa, pero en ambas ocasiones, Zuko era un adolescente entrando en la adultez. Ahora su cuerpo era muchísimo más musculoso, por no decir que el mismo Zuko se había vuelto más alto. Lo más remarcable aparte de los cambios en su rostro era cómo su espalda se había ensanchado. Evidentemente siempre se veía muchísimo más amplio de hombros por los adornos de su traje real o por su armadura de guerra, pero estaba claro no había dejado de cuidar su cuerpo. Katara tragó saliva nerviosa al darse cuenta de la forma en que estaba inspeccionando a su amigo, de forma bastante indiscreta. Recorrió desde los hombros de Zuko hasta su abdomen para tomar la parte inferior de su playera y quitársela, a lo cual el hombre no puso ninguna resistencia; levantó los brazos y dejó que la prenda pasara sobre su cabeza, llevándose la cinta que sostenía su cabello con ella. La melena le cayó sobre el rostro, y a pesar de que ahora el cabello era infinitamente más largo que años atrás, aun recordaba como el joven maestro fuego se ocultaba detrás de dos cortinas de cabello negro. Katara extendió ambas manos y reacomodó el cabello de su amigo detrás de sus orejas, un poco sorprendida al contacto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Zuko cuando los ojos de su amiga tintinearon pero sus manos se quedaron congeladas detrás de su cabeza, poco arriba de su nuca. "¿Algo anda mal?"

"N-no, nada… es algo tonto. Pero… e-es muy distinto acercarse así a alguien y que… pues… tenga cabello." Zuko entendió inmediatamente que se refería a la calvicie voluntaria de su esposo. El monje llevaba prácticamente veintitrés años sin dejarse crecer el cabello, así que no le sorprendía a Zuko en absoluto que Katara quedara fascinada al contacto.

"Oh… puedes hacerle lo que sea, es… es tuyo." El maestro fuego aseguró aunque nervioso. Procedió a quitarse él mismo los guantes que aun llevaba y tomó a Katara por la cintura nuevamente. "¿Estás segura?" Katara asintió con la cabeza y estiró los brazos para dejar que Zuko le quitara los brazaletes de las muñecas y del antebrazo. Sintió un profundo escalofrío cuando puso sus manos detrás de su cuello para quitarle su collar de compromiso. _Ya no hay vuelta atrás._ El hombre se agachó hasta alcanzar una de las piernas de su amiga, y después de sentarla sobre una de las sillas de playa, procedió a quitarle las sandalias doradas de los pies. Aun con su pierna derecha en las manos, Zuko le dio un pequeño beso en la parte interna de la rodilla haciendo que diera un pequeño salto. Con rapidez, Zuko se quitó sus propios zapatos y esperó a que su amiga se volviera a poner de pie para improvisar como proceder.

"S-si quieres vete adelantando, iré limpiando nuestra ropa en lo que tú ves como está el agua." Las palabras escaparon de su boca a causa del nerviosismo, que aumentó cuando sintió las manos de Zuko pasando por detrás de su espalda para deshacerse de la parte superior de su vestido. Zuko asintió e intuyó que quizá el sentirse desvestida por otro la hacía sentir miedo, y más que nada, la desnudez ante otro hombre la hacía sentir incómoda. Sabía que con lo que tenían en mente era inevitable que se encontraran cuerpo a cuerpo en algún momento, pero entendió que quizá acercarse debajo del agua le ayudaría a no sentirse intimidada, o en otro caso, a no sentirse culpable.

"Te espero." Musitó antes de robarle un beso y alejarse de ella para sumergirse en el agua caliente. Katara sonrió al verlo alejarse, no sin antes robar un vistazo a la cicatriz en forma de estrella que tenía en el abdomen. Suspiró, volteándose mientras Zuko se quitaba los pantaloncillos y se los pasaba sin que ella lo mirara. Oyó sus pasos alejándose y luego el sonido de un cuerpo azotando contra la superficie del agua. "¡Ah, está hirviendo!" gimió él, lo que le pareció una vez más un sonido de placer que de dolor. "Voy a templarla un poco con fuego control si no te molesta, puede lastimarte si está tan caliente."

"Adelante" dijo la maestra agua mientras tomaba otro látigo de agua para limpiar la ropa negra de su amigo, que en pocos momentos regresó a su color natural. Volvió a arrojar el agua sucia al drenaje y entonces se dio cuenta que procedía la situación más difícil hasta el momento: desvestirse.

* * *

Después de haber templado el agua para su amiga con un par de inhalaciones con las cuales absorbió el calor, Zuko se había colocado hasta la orilla trasera de la pila de agua con la espalda apoyada en ésta y con la vista clavada en su amiga, quien limpiaba sus ropas con rapidez. Cuando terminó con su playera, la colocó sobre la silla de playa y se detuvo unos instantes. Pudo oírla suspirar profundamente y ver sus hombros caer, expresión que Katara siempre hacía cuando enfrentaba algo que no sabía cuál sería el resultado. Zuko nadó hacia ella, sin salirse del agua para no asustarla. Ella oyó el sonido del movimiento, volteando su rostro un poco para mirarlo. Zuko pudo ver que a pesar del maquillaje y la pintura, estaba tan roja como su ropa. Volvió a suspirar, y negándose a mirarlo pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda para desabrochar la parte superior de su disfraz. Dejándolo caer, procedió a quitarse la ropa interior. Era un complicado entramado de tela blanca que Zuko no terminaba de comprender como había podido amarrarlo, ni como estaba consiguiendo zafarse de él. Las prendas íntimas femeninas de la Nación del Fuego eran muy distintas a lo que estaba viendo, por lo cual se sintió un poco aliviado al saber que no tendría que quitárselo él. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, notó que Katara estaba cubriendo su pecho con un brazo, mientras con la mano libre intentaba quitarse la falda.

Mientras forcejeaba con ésta, Zuko no podía más que observar la curvatura de su espalda y la forma en que ésta conectaba con su cadera. El cabello de su amiga le impedía ver su cuello y hombros, pero no podía dejar de imaginarlos. Igualmente, Zuko la recordó cuando eran jóvenes: Katara siempre le había parecido hermosa y con un cuerpo bello y atlético, pero verla así le sorprendía bastante; cuando la conoció, tenía el cuerpo de una chica en desarrollo, pequeña y con un par de curvas, un poco en la cintura y un poco en los senos, pero en general, un cuerpo de una niña aun; cuando se unió al quipo del Avatar, un año había pasado y esas curvas se habían pronunciado más, y las ropas de la nación del fuego y los trajes de baño hacían que se lucieran más. Pero esa no era la Katara que estaba viendo ahora, terminando de limpiar sus ropas y dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia las aguas termales solo con la parte inferior de su ropa íntima, que Zuko supuso se quitaría bajo el agua. La que se sumergía ahora en el agua, cubriendo sus pechos con ambas manos no era una niña ni una adolescente: era una mujer, con curvas y cicatrices. Era el cuerpo de una mujer que había cargado a tres hijos dentro de sí, una madre que había permanecido fiel al hombre que amaba hasta que éste la dejó abandonada.

No podía ni quería culpar a Aang de éste momento, entendía los deberes que éste tenía como Avatar y como el último de su raza, pero no terminaba de comprender como podía haber apartado a Katara de su vida. Tenerla ahora tan cerca y tan desprotegida por un lado lo hacía increíblemente feliz, pero por el otro lo hacía sentir furioso y triste al mismo tiempo. Katara bajó sus manos una vez que sus senos estuvieron protegidos por el agua, y prosiguió a quitarse la parte inferior de su ropa. La desamarró con rapidez y la sacó del agua, quitándole la humedad con agua control, que regresó a la pila. En seguida, ya sin poder evitarlo, volteó a mirar a Zuko. El color azul de los ojos de la maestra agua se encontró con el ámbar de su amigo, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

"Aun puedes echarte para atrás…" murmuró Zuko con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, sumergiéndose hasta los hombros para acercarse a ella y encontrarse cara a cara.

"Tú échate para atrás. Estaré nerviosa, pero estoy segura de que quiero esto." Con manos temblorosas, sus manos reptaron hasta encontrarse con el abdomen de Zuko por debajo del agua. Las manos del maestro fuego se dirigieron hacia la cara de Katara, quien sintió como la pintura se corría ante el tacto húmedo de su amigo. Tomándola de la mejilla, la acercó hacia si para besarla, lenta y cuidadosamente. "Es solo que… no sé como deberíamos… proceder." Susurró contra los labios del maestro fuego. Por primera vez durante toda la noche no existía ni la más pequeña posibilidad de ser descubiertos, así que las caricias comenzaron a hacerse más frecuentes, en plan de explorar el cuerpo del otro. Se alejaron de la orilla y se dirigieron sin separarse hasta la parte más profunda y lejana de la pila de agua. Zuko notó mientras la besaba, recargándola contra las piedras de río de la pila que en efecto tenía una fijación por las curvas de su cadera. No eran estrechas como las de su mujer, pero tampoco eran increíblemente amplias. Eran simplemente perfectas para su gusto. Su cintura no era tan delgada como hubiera imaginado, pero era firme y encajaba con las líneas de sus costillas y de su abdomen, un poco abultado por la maternidad y la edad. Por el momento había decidido permanecer alejado de sus senos y de su zona más íntima, tras haberla observado cubrirse de esa manera, sabía que adelantarse violentamente al contacto podía salirle caro, así que se concentró en acariciar su cadera y su espalda. Toda la pintura que Katara traía en piernas, cintura y brazos se había desvanecido en su mayoría, pero su cuello, rostro y cabello aun eran una mezcla interesante de colores cálidos, por lo cual, despacio, Zuko fue empujándola hacia abajo para sumergirla y ayudarla a limpiarse.

Rompiendo el beso, ambos maestros se miraron y se sumergieron bajo el agua para terminar de limpiarse. Gracias a que los colores se desvanecían en el agua, éstos crearon una cortina que impidió que se vieran, así que al subir a la superficie, ninguno había visto las intimidades del otro. Por primera vez en muchas horas Katara pudo ver el rostro limpio de su amante, con su fascinante cicatriz brillando con las gotas de agua. Su cabello negro caía empapado sobre sus hombros, que la mujer acomodó con los dedos hacia atrás. Sus manos después se deslizaron hacia abajo, una se colocó sobre su pecho y la otra sobre su rostro para acariciar la quemadura, la cual besó con suavidad. Sus labios siguieron jugueteando entre la pequeña porción de mejilla sin daño y la línea de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar su cuello y besarlo levemente, robándole un par de gemidos.

"Supongo que sólo habrá que dejarse llevar." Murmuró Zuko mientras Katara continuaba besándolo en esa zona sensible, además de su clavícula y hombros. Las manos de Zuko la recorrían de arriba abajo posesivamente, y en específico después de una pequeña mordida en el cuello, sus dedos se enterraron en la espalda de su amiga y la recorrieron arañándola levemente, haciendo que su cuerpo se curveara de placer ante la sensación. Los dedos de Zuko se detuvieron en cuanto tocaron con una superficie irregular en la nuca de su amiga, donde las primeras vértebras de su columna resaltaban. _¿Un tatuaje?_

"Oh, eso…" Katara se dio la vuelta mientras se recogía el cabello en una coleta alta que ató con el lazo que traía en la muñeca, que el hombre del puesto de tiro al blanco le había regalado con la imagen de Tui y La. Katara señaló a las pequeñas marcas que tenía debajo, donde los tiernos cabellos nacían en su nuca. Zuko se acercó a observar, colocando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la mujer. "Son las fechas de nacimiento de mis hijos, es una tradición de la Tribu del Agua del Sur marcar el animal protector de cada uno y el estado de la luna en que nacieron junto con los números." Explicó, pasando un dedo por la primera línea. "Por ejemplo, el animal protector de Kya es el Lobo del Ártico y nació durante una luna llena. Bumi nació en un cuarto menguante y su animal protector es el halcón imperial. Y Tenzin nació en luna nueva y lo protege, curiosamente, un bisonte volador."

"¿Cómo saben cuál es el animal protector?" Preguntó Zuko, besando debajo de las marcas de su amiga. Los animales consistían de unas líneas delgadas y alargadas que se curveaban, mientras que la representación de la luna era más sencilla y evidente. Los números estaban hechos en una caligrafía sencilla pero bella, que sin embargo parecía un trabajo laborioso. "Debió doler."

"Es el primer animal que la madre ve. Y de hecho casi no duele porque se hacen mientras la madre aun está sedada con las hierbas que ayudan a inducir el parto." Zuko continuó besándole el cuello y la espalda, inclusive sumergiéndose un poco para llegar a un punto que sabía fascinaba a las mujeres, o eso suponía, pues cuando besaba a Mai en ese punto, su mujer solía disfrutarlo bastante. Su hipótesis resultó correcta, pues cuando besó a Katara, la mujer soltó un gemido apenas audible.

"Entiendo que el bisonte volador haya llegado con Aang y el lobo probablemente en el equipo de caza de Sokka, ¿pero el halcón?" preguntó el hombre mientras subía besando uno de los costados del cuerpo de Katara. La mujer, entre gemidos y pequeños gruñidos, soltó una risita.

"Habías mandado un mensaje deseándome buena suerte. El halcón aterrizó en la ventana para dármelo mientras limpiaban al bebé." Volvió a gemir cuando Zuko colocó sus labios en su cuello, mordisqueando levemente. Se había mantenido a un par de palmos de su cuerpo, dejando que solo sus manos y sus labios la rozaran, y en ese momento, ambos brazos la rodeaban por el abdomen. Con lentitud, Katara separó los brazos de la baranda de piedra y tomó las manos de su amigo, jalándolo hacia sí. La nueva sensación de tenerlo completamente desnudo contra su cuerpo, sumergidos en el agua caliente hizo que se ruborizara y se le enchinara la piel. Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, dejando caer sus hombros. _Otra vez tienes miedo porque no sabes cómo va a terminar esto, ¿verdad?_ pensó Zuko cuando Katara guió sus manos hacia arriba, para que por primera vez tocara sus senos. Ni siquiera había podido verlos pues se sumergió cubriéndolos con las manos y no la vio mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cuando la estaba acariciando había evitado completamente la zona para no incomodarla. Pero ahora era ella la que lo estaba guiando, era por voluntad de la misma Katara que quería ser tocada de ésta forma y él solo estaba complaciéndola, no sin complacerse a sí mismo, evidentemente. Continuó besando su cuello mientras con las manos de su amiga sobre las suyas lo dirigía en qué tanta presión debía ejercer y cómo debía mover sus dedos. Ciertamente, aunque le parecían odiosas las comparaciones que su cerebro le hacía notar, éstas seguían surgiendo constantemente, entre ellas no pudo evitar pensar que los pechos de Katara eran un tanto más grandes que los de Mai, más redondos y un poco más blandos, en lo que quizá el efecto de tres maternidades tenía que ver. Le parecían fascinantes al tacto, y todo indicaba que Katara estaba agradecida por las caricias. Por lo que Zuko podía ver, la mujer verdaderamente no había recibido ninguna clase de afecto desde hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo que Zuko estaba dispuesto a hacerla sentir lo mejor que pudiera esa noche. No es que él se sintiera mejor, en lo absoluto, posiblemente estaba más destruido que ella.

Katara soltó las manos de su amigo y con calma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y besarlo nuevamente, colocando ambos brazos debajo de los de Zuko, que seguían acariciando sus senos. Desde que lo había jalado hacia sí había podido sentir la erección de su amigo presionando contra su espalda de forma parcial, pero ahora que se encontraban frente a frente, el miembro rozaba contra su abdomen totalmente, gracias a los varios centímetros de altura de diferencia entre ambos. Con mucho cuidado, una de las manos de la maestra agua descendió sobre su pecho hasta alcanzarlo, tocando levemente la cabeza con la punta de sus dedos. El simple contacto hizo que Zuko se separara del beso y echara la cabeza hacia atrás junto con un gruñido que escapó de su garganta.

"No hagas eso… no todavía…" pidió el maestro fuego y de inmediato Katara quitó su mano de allí, colocándola en la cadera de Zuko. "Digamos que hace mucho no me toca otra persona que no sea yo y no quiero que esto termine en dos segundos…" su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado y evitaba mirarla a los ojos; una de sus manos se había colocado en la cintura de la mujer y la otra se encontraba rascando detrás de su propia cabeza, como solía hacer siempre que estaba apenado o nervioso.

"Parecemos adolescentes haciendo esto por primera vez." Dijo Katara entre risas, besándole una mejilla y luego los labios nuevamente.

"Lamento decirte, que aunque no adolescentes si es la primera vez que hacemos _esto_." Insistió el hombre, contestándole entre besos pero igual con alegría en la voz. Una de sus manos serpenteó por todo el cuerpo de su amiga hasta dar con uno de sus glúteos, que eran firmes y redondos. Dio un pequeño apretón que hizo que Katara soltara un gritito ahogado para luego proceder a tomar su pierna y levantarla. "De menos yo por eso estoy bastante nervioso." Habiendo admitido eso, colocó la pierna de Katara alrededor de su cadera y empujándola contra la pared de piedra la levantó del piso, gracias a que el agua distribuía todo su peso, cargarla era muy sencillo. Ahora su pene ya no rozaba con su abdomen, si no con una zona muchísimo más privada a la cual Zuko no había decidido tocar. A pesar de que podía distinguir entre la humedad del agua y la que demostraba que la mujer estaba bastante excitada, el maestro fuego no estaba interesado en absoluto en lo que sucedía por debajo de su cintura, pues al levantarla sobre el agua había dejado al descubierto el pecho de la maestra agua. El factor de que su piel fuera más pálida que la de ella siempre le había parecido fascinante, pero ahora, ambos desnudos y en la intimidad le resultaba perfecto. Específicamente le encantaba el contraste entre su propio pecho y los senos de su amiga, con un par de pezones alargados y morenos, muy diferentes a los que estaba acostumbrado a ver ocasionalmente. "Katara, deja de ser tan hermosa, por favor…"

Recibió un beso en respuesta a su petición, un beso furioso y un tanto posesivo. La lengua de su amante de pronto empezó a invadir su boca y él no tuvo más remedio que responderle de la misma manera, devorando sus labios con pequeñas mordidas. Quizá fue por impulso o a propósito, pero la mujer agito sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, rozando contra su miembro y haciéndolo perder la cabeza. Aun besándola y acariciando su cuerpo con una mano mientras la sostenía por la espalda con la otra, Zuko contestó a la fricción con un par de movimientos que hicieron que Katara gimiera estruendosamente.

"Zuko… vamos a la cama…"

* * *

Se había negado al principio a salir del agua, insistiendo en que aun era muy pronto para ir adentro, pero Katara le quitó el argumento en cuanto propuso la idea de seguir jugueteando pero fuera del agua. Con suavidad lo empujó para quitárselo de encima y que la dejara pasar, para alejarse nadando de él. Zuko reaccionó a que debía seguirla cuando ella ya tenía un pie fuera de las aguas termales, así que nadó en su dirección rápidamente para verla salir de la pila de roca. Quedó fascinado al ver el agua escurrir por cada una de sus curvas, inmediatamente los tatuajes volvieron a llamarle la atención antes de que su melena volviera a quedar suelta sobre su espalda. Mientras se dirigía desnuda hacia la habitación iba amarrándose nuevamente el cabello pero ahora lo hacía con la banda negra que Zuko había abandonado en la mesa, dejando delicadas pisadas sobre la terraza de madera con cada balanceo de su cadera.

"Zuko… ¿vas a venir o vas a seguir observándome?" El Señor del Fuego escapó del transe cuando la risa de su amiga lo regresó a la tierra. Notó entonces que su cuerpo ya estaba seco, probablemente se había quitado la humedad usando agua control y la había regresado a la pila, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que Zuko la miraba atontado.

"Perdón… ya voy." Con rapidez y cuidando no tropezar, Zuko salió de la terma y se encaminó a donde su amante le ofrecía una mano para entrar juntos a la habitación. Mientras caminaba, el propio calor corporal junto con un poco de fuego control le ayudaban a evaporar el agua de su cuerpo y cuando alcanzó a Katara, ambos estaban prácticamente secos.

"Verte humear de esa manera para secarte siempre es interesante, Hombre Calor." Dijo ella riendo, tomándole la mano y cerrando la puerta corrediza una vez que se encontraron dentro.

"No me llames así." Le pidió mientras le jalaba el brazo para hacerla girar sobre sus talones quedando frente a frente con ella. "Y nunca he podido secarme el cabello sin que se incendie así que dejé de intentarlo hace tiempo." Explicó mientras la maestra agua colocaba sus manos con curiosidad sobre el fino cabello negro de su amigo.

"Tu cabello es hermoso" Zuko se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa humilde en los labios. "Todo tú lo eres." Admitió la mujer volteando un poco su rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos, invadida de pena. Zuko la tomó de la barbilla para hacer que volteara a verlo para luego con ambas manos sostener su cara y volverla a besar. La tomó de la cintura y Katara envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. No era precisamente ligera, le costó bastante mantener el equilibrio, pero una vez que balancearon su peso, no le fue difícil al maestro fuego caminar de espaldas hasta que sus piernas golpearon con la orilla de la cama y su peso no soportó sus cuerpos, cayendo de golpe sobre el colchón. Katara se separó de sus labios y colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su amigo, riendo levemente cuando éste le besaba el abdomen. No tenía vello facial, pero la sensación de unas pequeñas mordidillas en los costados le hacía reír y en ocasiones retorcerse placenteramente. Sus manos permanecían fijas en los huesos de la cadera de Katara, pero sus dedos en ocasiones se movían o se tensaban, causando sensaciones distintas dependiendo en dónde ejercía presión. Hubo un instante en que los dedos de Zuko se acercaron peligrosamente a aquella zona que no se había atrevido a tocar; fue un simple roce de sus dedos sobre la parte interna de los muslos de la maestra agua, pero aquellas vibrantes ondas de placer la hicieron soltar un grito ahogado.

"Perdona" Exclamó Zuko soltándola inmediatamente.

"N-no, no te disculpes." Murmuró Katara, empujando a Zuko contra el colchón y colocándose sobre él. "Se sintió bien. Pero no lo esperaba". El maestro fuego la tomó por la cintura y la giró hacia un lado, quedando los dos de costado y mirándose frente a frente. Katara se impulsó con sus piernas hasta la mitad de la cama y Zuko la imitó, para después continuar besándola y acariciando su cuerpo.

"Tú dime cuando quieras que… te toque." Le dijo, separándose de ella y besando su oído tras decir eso, descendiendo hacia su cuello y hombros. "Yo quiero hacerlo." Aseguró mientras un par de sus dedos serpenteaban hacia abajo y se colocaban nuevamente en la parte interior del muslo de la maestra agua, haciendo que separara las piernas casi de manera involuntaria. Zuko tomó esa oportunidad para colocar la pierna superior sobre su cadera y luego dejó su mano reposando en la parte baja de la espalda de la mujer. "A decir verdad quiero hacerte muchas cosas, Katara." Esa declaración sonaba más como un ronroneo que como la voz grave típica del hombre, pero el efecto que tuvo en Katara fue el que el maestro fuego esperaba. "Y haré todo lo que quieras si me lo permites…"

En pocas ocasiones Zuko había utilizado este tono con ella. Uno había sido cuando la chantajeó a cambio del collar de su madre muchísimos años atrás. Uno más había sido cuando se habían besado la mañana anterior en el jardín de Tío Iroh. Pero uno que específicamente recordaba había ocurrido varios años atrás, cuando Zuko se había ofrecido personalmente a planear unas vacaciones en la Isla Ember; por alguna razón, que si la memoria no la traicionaba Sokka había sido el origen de ésta, habían surgido bromas sobre hacer cambios de parejas para compartir las habitaciones y Zuko fue el primero en insistir en que ellos dos definitivamente pasarían una noche interesante de tener la oportunidad de quedarse a solas en la misma habitación si Aang no entraba en estado Avatar en el cuarto de al lado del enojo. Ese fue quizá el más notable de aquellos momentos que la dejó completamente convencida que entre ella y el Señor del Fuego había existido desde siempre una atracción excesivamente peligrosa que esa noche los había llevado a compartir la misma cama. Esta vez estaba segura que si Aang se encontrara en la habitación de al lado, la Nación del Fuego tendría un gobernante demasiado joven para esa tarde.

"¿Ah, sí?" Estaba consciente que seguirle el juego podría complicar bastante las cosas, pero a la vez ésa parecía la manera más sencilla de hacer que la situación fluyera. "Dígame, entonces, Su Majestad, ¿qué le gustaría hacerme?"

"No me hables así…" La besaba con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no pudo dejar de notar la maestra agua un ligero tono de pena en la voz de Zuko. _Oh, al parecer a alguien le excita estar al mando…_ Zuko estaba rojo como una grana y evitó mirarla a los ojos mientras explicaba "Te habrás dado cuenta por mis fútiles intentos de esconderlo que, sí, me gusta ser… dominante…" habiendo admitido eso, desistió en el intento de seguir acariciando a Katara mientras explicaba y se acurrucó entre su hombro y su pecho. "Pero no quiero hacer eso contigo. D-digo, a menos q-que tú quieras…" su tartamudeo le pareció increíblemente tierno a Katara, que sonrió y negó con la cabeza para calmarlo y permitirle continuar con su explicación. "Quiero que tú te sientas bien, que te sientas querida. No creo que satisfaciendo mis… raros fetiches pueda darte eso. A menos de que a ti te guste, y entonces haré lo que me pidas, en serio estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo y…"

"Zuko, cállate." Le espetó para hacerlo dejar de hablar robándole un beso. Lo jaló un poco hacia ella, para besarlo con su espalda completamente recargada contra la cama mientras él sostenía su torso sobre ella con ambos brazos. "Puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Cuando quieras." Susurró la mujer acariciando el abdomen del maestro fuego, deteniéndose en cuando el vello comenzaba a hacerse más abundante y a dirigirse hacia la zona íntima de su compañero. "Si lo que te gusta es… yo que sé, dar órdenes o hacerlo en posiciones extrañas, sólo pídelo. Soy tuya."

Gracias a Agni había aprendido a mantener el control sin importar lo apremiante de la situación, pero las palabras de su compañera estuvieron a punto de hacerlo enloquecer y arrojarse sobre ella sin pensar las cosas dos veces. "Te ruego por lo que más quieras que no me digas esas cosas, Katara…" le dijo con calma mientras acariciaba su cabello y lo peinaba hacia atrás con sus dedos. "´Pero en efecto quiero hacerte muchas cosas, ¿te interesa saber de alguna?" Recibió en respuesta un asentimiento con la cabeza y un par de manos que se entrelazaban con su largo cabello. Katara dio un pequeño tirón al cabello cuando los dedos de su amigo alcanzaron su zona más íntima, dividiendo sus labios con un par de dedos y acariciando suavemente ese punto que la hacía retorcerse. "Dime algo, Katara, ¿qué tanto aguantas después de que terminas?" Preguntó el hombre separando sus piernas con el codo y bajando un dedo hasta su entrada, penetrándola despacio, sin moverse primero, para después comenzar a hacerlo tan lentamente que a la maestra agua le parecía una tortura infinita. La mujer no respondió, dándole solo como respuesta gemidos que iban al ritmo del movimiento de su dedo. "Responde, Katara o tendré que detenerme, porque tu silencio puede significar que no te gusta lo que hago y no quiero arriesgarme a herirte…"

"¡N-no!" gritó Katara cuando el maestro fuego retiraba su dedo, deteniéndolo antes de que estuviera completamente fuera. "T-tocame, Zuko…"

"¿Así?" Evidentemente no era una pregunta, Katara supo que su amigo estaba provocándola. Katara se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza mientras Zuko volvía a introducir su dedo, acompañado de uno más en esta ocasión. "Pero no has respondido. ¿Qué tanto aguantas después de…?" Esperó a la respuesta de su amiga mientras movía sus dedos con delicadeza, sin llegar hasta el fondo, torturándola y disfrutando cada segundo de ello. Katara se retorcía incontrolablemente y trataba de contener sus gemidos sin ningún resultado, pues estos se escapaban de sus labios junto con el poco aire que sus pulmones podían atrapar entre sollozos.

"N-no lo sé… lo suficiente, supongo…"

"¿Has tenido tres hijos y numerosos encuentros de este tipo y no lo sabes?" Preguntó incrédulo, acelerando el ritmo. "Entonces supongo tendré que averiguarlo sobre la marcha, ¿no lo crees? Quiero hacerte tantas cosas, Katara, y voy a hacerlas…" Su declaración surgió de su boca como un ronroneo. La maestra agua tragó saliva e hizo un intento inútil de huir de las manos de Zuko dándole la espalda, pero no logró más que darle acceso más profundo a sus dedos. "Pero si quieres detenerte, tú sólo tienes que pedirlo. Si crees que no puedes aguantar, y quieres que pare, mírame a los ojos y dímelo. Pero si tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, no me detendré."

"¿Una palabra clave?" preguntó la mujer, volteando a mirar al Señor del Fuego sobre su hombro con una sonrisa. "Solo por si acaso."

"_Extraño a mi esposo y no deberíamos estar haciendo esto _ es una palabra clave muy larga, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué te parece _yip-yip?"_

* * *

Katara no podía evitar recordar una plática en específico que había tenido con Suki y Toph hacía unos cuantos años, antes que la Maestra Tierra quedara embarazada y tuviera a todos sus amigos con la incógnita de quién era el padre: por algún motivo, Toph se había involucrado con varios soldados de la Nación del Fuego mientras se encontraba como representante de la familia Bei Fong y no había dejado de parlotear acerca de lo asombrosos que esos hombres eran en la cama. Katara recordaba que ese día no había bebido en absoluto, pero que las risas hacían parecer que estaban completamente ebrias. De haber sabido que terminaría ella misma con un hombre de dicho país haciendo cosas que quizá no debería de estar haciendo, quizá Katara le hubiera prestado más atención antes que burlarse de ella.

En ese instante Zuko ya no tenía solo sus manos complaciéndola, si no que su boca había decidido sumarse a la acción; había comenzado besándola por todo el cuerpo y cuando la mujer menos se dio cuenta, sus labios ya estaban envolviendo sus caderas y la parte interna de sus muslos. Con cuidado, Zuko había descendido hasta los pies de la cama y había cargado las piernas de su amiga sobre sus hombros para enterrar su rostro en medio de ellas. En cuanto se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba haciendo, su aliento chocó contra su piel, que estaba tan sensible como Zuko esperaba que estuviera, pues el solo respirar cerca de ella hizo que se retorciera de placer. Las manos de Katara se dispararon hacia su cabeza para tratar de detenerlo una vez que su lengua hizo contacto con la parte más sensible, pero el par de sollozos que escaparon de sus labios la traicionaron y lo invitaron a continuar. Las manos de Katara se enterraron en su cabellera, alejando los largos mechones del frente y haciendo que volteara a mirarla directa a los ojos. Katara no podía soportarlo, tenerlo allí, haciéndole esas cosas estaba enloqueciéndola. Sintió las comisuras de la boca del hombre expandirse en una macabra sonrisa, continuando el proceso pero a mayor velocidad. Katara dejó escapar un grito corto, arrojando su cabeza hacia atrás.

_Te lo digo en serio, Princesita, pareciera como si sus manos te quemaran, son increíblemente ardientes…_ podía escuchar las palabras de Toph en su cabeza cuando los dedos de Zuko se enterraban en su cadera, y en efecto parecían ser más cálidas de lo usual. Esa misma madrugada lo había tomado de la mano y ciertamente no estaban a esa temperatura. Katara estaba segura que era alguna especie de efecto secundario del fuego control… no era como si eso estuviera molestándola de todos modos. _Hay algo en ellos, es diferente a cualquier otro hombre con el que he estado… ¡no es que hayan sido tantos, no me veas así, Pinturitas! Pero a lo que voy es que pareciera que llevan el fuego en ellos, es difícil de explicar. Son apasionados, como una explosión contenida._ Katara pudo sentir la vibración que surgía de la garganta del hombre, resonando contra sus labios hasta que la hizo llegar al límite. Su espalda se curveó bruscamente mientras sentía la descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo entero… y entonces entendió a que se refería Toph. No era un orgasmo cualquiera… Zuko había hecho algo mientras se encontraba allí debajo, cuando hizo ese par de gemidos a propósito, que logró intensificar las ondas de placer que estaba sintiendo. _Es como si te encendieran en llamas._

Zuko se quitó de entre sus piernas y rodó hacia un lado, observándola mientras las sensaciones perdían su intensidad y la respiración de Katara regresaba lentamente a la normalidad, después de encontrarse terriblemente agitada. Había logrado hacerla terminar dos veces y él estaba aun como lo había dejado antes de salir de las aguas termales.

"¿Q-Que hiciste?"

"Un pequeño truquito." Una sonrisa se iluminó en su rostro, pero un dedo se cruzó entre ellos, haciendo una señal de guardar silencio. "Pero no puedo decirlo, es un secreto nacional."

Katara decidió no insistir en preguntar. Podía suponer que se trataba de un truco relativo al trueno control y al pasarlo de un cuerpo a otro, pero no estaba segura de ello y le daba un poco de miedo detenerse a averiguarlo. Pero de ser así, no debía sorprenderse, no es que ella tuviera un par de secretos con la sangre control y el flujo que llegaba a ciertas zonas; además, Zuko era un maestro del fuego control, al igual que ella del agua, así que no era de impresionarse que hubiera alguna manera de utilizar sus poderes para algo que no tuviese que ver con combate o con practicidad.

"Está bien, no preguntaré." Dijo ella, girando sobre su costado mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y volvía a besarla. Podía sentir su propio sabor en sus labios, pero ignoró la sensación y continuó besándolo. "Pero me debes una, Pato-Tortuga".

"Puedo repetirlo, Nutria-Pingüino." Zuko la tomó de la cintura para colocarla sobre él sin separarse de sus labios. Katara enredó sus dedos en su pelo, tirando un poco de él y disfrutando la sensación del sedoso pero grueso cabello. Se separó de él un instante para observarlo debajo de ella; sus ojos brillantes la miraban de vuelta, oculto uno en los pliegues de su cicatriz. Su oscura melena caía como cascada sobre las sábanas claras, Katara impedía que le cayera sobre el rostro, tan bello que no podía dejar de observarlo. No podía dejar de tocar su cara después de reacomodar los mechones rebeldes que se negaban a colocarse detrás de su oído, así que después de rendirse, sus dedos recorrieron fantasmalmente cada uno de sus rasgos, desde su fuerte semblante, su afilada nariz y sus labios, finos y sin embargo carnosos, hasta tocar el mentón anguloso libre de los raros gustos de la Nación del Fuego por el vello facial extravagante. Su mano derecha comenzó a ascender hasta encontrar la cicatriz, arrugada y rasposa como la piel de un reptil, como si fueran las escamas de un dragón. Dentro de su cabeza, Katara río con la irónica comparación, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que alcanzaba la suya. "Amo cuando me tocas así."

Katara se detuvo y trató de separar su mano de la mejilla del hombre, pero éste la contuvo con suavidad y dirigió su mano hasta su oreja igualmente quemada y luego hasta su inexistente ceja y su frente. "Nunca te lo he preguntado… ¿sientes en la piel quemada?"

"Por supuesto que sí." Tomó la otra mano de la maestra agua, guiándola hacia su cuello y su pecho. "No de la misma forma que la parte buena, es más como si se encontrara adormecida." Dejó la mano de Katara reposando sobre su cuello y un par de dígitos ascendieron hasta el rostro de la mujer, repasando en forma de espejo el lugar donde su cicatriz se encontraba en las facciones de su amiga. "¿Sabes? Puedo contar con esta mano la cantidad de personas que he dejado que toquen mi cicatriz…"_ Su tío. Su esposa. Su hija. Su madre… y yo._ Los dedos de Zuko siguieron trazando líneas invisibles en el rostro de Katara, agradeciendo que Ozai haya sido su padre y no el de ella, pues la cicatriz habría arruinado esas facciones tan perfectas. No sabía que era, quizá era la piel en contraste con sus ojos azules, o quizá su crespo cabello enmarcando su rostro redondeado. "Desde que me exiliaron fuiste la segunda en tocarla… a pesar de que me confundí… supe que estarías siempre en mi destino solamente por eso."

Katara suspiró, dejando caer su peso sobre él y robándole nuevamente un beso. La mano de Zuko que acariciaba su rostro se disparó hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello, cubriendo sus tatuajes nuevamente y jalándola hacia sí. Puso sus manos en su cadera y pudo sentirla agitarse, haciéndolo estremecer. Con lentitud las manos de Zuko reptaron hacia los glúteos de la mujer, apretándolos con firmeza y haciendo que repitiera los briosos movimientos con su pelvis. La oyó rugir levemente contra sus labios y no pudo evitar sentir como su piel se erizaba allí donde las manos de Katara estaban reposando, detrás de cada uno de sus oídos y que se tensaban, tomando puñados de su negro cabello y jalando de él levemente ante las nuevas sensaciones. Volvió a apretarlos un par de veces recibiendo en recompensa movimientos violentos de la cadera de la maestra agua, hasta que abandono dicha zona, trepando por su espalda y sus costados hasta colocarse debajo de sus senos nuevamente. De forma bastante insegura, comenzó besando su cuello y descendiendo con pequeñas succiones en él, alcanzó la zona que sus manos habían aclamado como suya unos instantes antes. Su saliva era cálida a comparación de su piel, y en una zona tan susceptible como eran sus pechos, Katara no pudo más que gemir al contacto. Rodeándola completamente y haciendo un candado con sus brazos por detrás de su espalda, Zuko se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose y obligando a la maestra agua a sentarse sobre sus muslos. Con cautela e intentando no perder el equilibrio, el Señor del Fuego se impulsó hacia atrás con las piernas hasta golpear con la cabecera de la cama y con las piernas de Katara atrapando su cadera. Sus rodillas se doblaban hacia atrás y sus tobillos golpeaban contra los mulos de Zuko. Había muy poco espacio entre ambos, que parecía casi invisible entre besos y caricias. Las manos del maestro fuego regresaron a su cadera y a sus glúteos, levantándola levemente. Se miraron a los ojos, separándose del beso que habían continuado sin pronunciar más sonidos que gemidos que escapaban de su control. Había en los ojos de Katara infinito deseo, ardía un fuego más intenso del que Zuko jamás había visto, irradiando calor por todo su cuerpo… pero a la vez había miedo. La presión de sus dedos sobre su piel se hizo más tenue, pero no la soltó.

"¿Quieres hacer esto?" Su voz sonaba hambrienta, saliendo de sus labios como un gruñido seco pero decidido. A comparación de Katara, él no sentía miedo: la deseaba nada más que en ese mundo y estaba completamente consciente de las consecuencias que podía traer el dejarse llevar de esa manera, pero en ese entonces podía importarle menos: ella lo tenía a su merced y él era completamente suyo. La única forma de hacerlo detenerse era si el miedo de Katara se reflejaba en sus palabras al contestarle…

… pero no recibió respuesta. La mano de la mujer se deslizó entre ambos y con cautela tomó su miembro, tocando delicadamente la punta hasta rodear con un par de dedos a lo ancho de su erección hasta llegar a la base. Zuko lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y regresó en un par de segundos con un par de ojos implorantes. Esta vez no le pidió que se detuviera como en aquella ocasión en la terma, pero Katara no hizo ningún movimiento con sus dedos; estos permanecieron estáticos en la base mientras le sostenía la mirada, parecía que se deleitaba observando ese par de ojos que le rogaban que prosiguiera. Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, Katara se impulsó sobre sus rodillas para elevarse y acercarse más al cuerpo de Zuko. Los dedos del maestro fuego se tensaron sobre su trasero, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio. La mujer se posicionó sobre él y con lentitud se deslizó hacia abajo, con su miembro llenándola y robándoles a ambos el aliento.

Esta vez fue momento de que Katara tuviera los recuerdos incómodos y que las comparaciones odiosas entre su marido y su amante surgieran de su memoria, quizá no tan drásticas con respecto a forma y textura como las que Zuko había sufrido momentos atrás, pero cargadas con la culpa de cometer tan severa infidelidad, ciertamente se hacían más grandes de lo que parecían. La sensación de tener a Zuko dentro de ella era completamente distinta a tener a Aang. Quizá era la posición, no acostumbrada a ella, pero se sentía más increíble de lo que había imaginado cuando el maestro fuego la había jalado sobre sus piernas. En cuestión a tamaño, ninguno de los dos era tan increíblemente grande que llegara a lastimarla; es más, podría decirse por lo que Katara había podido percibir al tocarlo, el miembro del maestro fuego era sólo un poco más largo. Pero como bien decía una guerrera Kyoshi que ella conocía, el tamaño no importa si no se sabe qué hacer con él.

Volvió a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con un Zuko más indefenso de lo que jamás había visto: sus manos vibraban nerviosas sobre su piel y sus ojos, desconcentrados, recorrían su rostro sin encontrar un punto donde posarse. Sus labios entreabiertos tiritaban dejando escapar pequeños gemidos, y su respiración estaba más agitada de lo que Katara había visto nunca. A pesar de ver el rostro del hombre maduro, con tal miedo e incertidumbre en la mirada, la maestra agua pudo vislumbrar al joven que hacía el amor por primera vez. Quizá su mismo rostro estaba igual al de su amante, lleno de sorpresa entre la sensación distinta a la que llevaba acostumbrada años y ante la intriga de tener un deseo prohibido y que éste se estuviese volviendo realidad en ese momento. Pero no podía detenerse a mirar su cara en un espejo, así que recuperó cualquier resto de coraje que le quedara dentro de su ser y tomó el rostro de Zuko entre sus manos, rozando la rojiza cicatriz con su pulgar al hacerlo para poder proseguir con el momento. Ante el contacto, Zuko regresó en sí, cerrando el espacio entre ambos y volviéndola a besar. Sus manos se mantuvieron fijas en el punto en el que habían estado desde un principio, pero recobraron su firmeza en cuestión de segundos. Fue él quien hizo el primer movimiento de su cadera contra la de ella, haciendo la penetración más profunda y haciendo que Katara gimiera fuerte contra sus labios. Comenzó agitándose lento, sintiéndose entero dentro de ella, para ir acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. Katara había comenzado a moverse tímidamente, pero Zuko logró asimilar sus dos ritmos con el apoyo de sus manos aun en sus glúteos. Una vez que Katara se acopló a sus movimientos y su velocidad, las manos de Zuko comenzaron a recorrerla entera, encontrando que verdaderamente disfrutaba la sensación de su cabello contra sus nudillos y su palma contra los tatuajes de su cuello. Paulatinamente su velocidad aumentaba y conforme el placer escalaba con ello, los dedos del maestro fuego se tensaban en el cabello de su amiga, jalando de su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Katara parecía disfrutar la situación, pues había momentos en que al tirar de su cabello con mayor fuerza Katara soltaba agudos gemidos. Ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra durante el acto, habían dejado que los sonidos del placer inundaran la habitación sin agregar más, pero entonces, una vez que el ritmo tomo cierta intensidad, pudo escucharla musitando algo que parecía su nombre.

La cadera de su amiga dio unos súbitos y violentos movimientos al mismo tiempo soltó un grito al cielo, tensando sus manos en los hombros de Zuko y lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás. Las ondas eléctricas en su cuerpo la hicieron agitarse por unos segundos, y entonces el maestro fuego comprendió que la mujer había llegado a su límite cuando sintió sus músculos tensándose alrededor de su miembro. La sensación fue insoportable. Cargando a Katara de la cintura, la levantó de sí y la arrojó a un lado de sí con poca delicadeza y sintió su propia liberación al instante.

"Lo siento… eso fue brusco…" Musitó jadeante, volteando a mirar a Katara que se encontraba sobre su espalda, su pecho subiendo de arriba abajo violentamente por la respiración agitada.

"No… fue increíble…" Katara se impulsó para sentarse sobre el colchón, haciendo su cabello para atrás con sus dedos. Se quedó mirando fantasmalmente a la pared que tenía enfrente sin mirar a Zuko, que se había dejado caer de espaldas completamente contra las almohadas. "Ahora dime, Pato-Tortuga… ¿Cuánto me harás esperar para que yo te enseñe unos cuantos secretos de la Tribu Agua?"

* * *

**A/N:** Insisto, fue muy divertido de escribir. Sí, soy una pervertida. No, no pienso que el siguiente capi sea lemon pero tendrá cosas muuuuy interesantes si la escuela me permite traspasarlas de mi imaginación a las letras. Ya casi acabamos esta aventura, pero se me está ocurriendo una forma de continuarla, una secuela. Ya veré, según el tiempo que tenga, porque además la quiero traducir a inglés para que más gente la lea.

Oh y por cierto, creo no lo mencioné en los dos capítulos anteriores, pero ya había acabado LoK para ese entonces... mi única opinión de momento es que necesito una segunda temporada para decidirme si me gusta o no la serie. Es demasiado superficial y con romances todavía más forzados que la primera parte. Sinceramente, los personajes más interesantes eran los que tenían alguna relación con el pasado (¡Tenzin fue mi favorito!). Ah, y cabe anotar, más vale que los escritores no hagan que Zuko y Katara se enamoren ahora de viejitos tipo Maestro Pakku y Kanna en la Leyenda de Aang porque entonces estaré completamente convencida de que Korra está hecha solo para vender más el nombre de Nickelodeon. Para eso mejor veo Victorious. Las parejas de menos tienen sentido y desarrollo. No como Makorra.

De todas formas, gracias por leer y por llegar hasta aquí. Los amo mucho y sus reviews son como panquecitos recién horneados.

Midori.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **Éste capi se lo dedico a CaFanel por motivarme a hacer mi tarea y a continuar escribiendo a pesar de la presión de la uni. Aquí ente nos, acabé uno de los libros capitales de mi carrera en una semana y mi súper estricta maestra quedó satisfecha con el resultado :D. Llevo dos semanas, pero si el ritmo sigue similar y mi imaginación fluyendo, creo que les tendré el fic terminado en unos cuantos meses (haha, no confíen mucho en mí). A un reviewer que preguntó por qué no me gustaría que Zutara se hiciera canon en LoK, es porque sería TAN forzado como todas las otras parejas románticas del universo de Avatar, a excepción de Sokka y Suki. Incluso peor que Kataang, que como ya saben, amo la idea de su matrimonio y sus hijos, pero como adultos. Como niños me parece forzoso y, ciertamente, desagradable. Ahora, Zutara tiene potencial a más no poder, pero no hay que negarlo, DiMartino y Konietzko NO tienen ni idea de cómo desarrollar una relación sentimental entre personas "destinadas a estar juntas". En el caso de que se enamoraran de ancianos, seria simplemente porque sabrían que atraería a más de los fans de la vieja serie. Aclamaría más público, rating, y por tanto, dinero. Creo que mi punto es obvio. Pero eso es muy mi opinión. Mi trabajo en este caso no es opinar, si no escribir, así que siéntense y disfruten éste corto capítulo, que aunque pequeño, ¡creo que es medular para el resto de la historia! Ya casi está terminada, pero si gusta lo suficiente, haré una segunda parte, si ustedes observan bien sabrán de menos _donde _pienso que pase. Y si no, adelante, sugieran ideas, ¡de la imaginación surgen los grandes inventos! Por ahora, a lo nuestro.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Los primeros rayos del alba azotaron contra sus ojos. De acuerdo con la hora a la que salía el sol en el otoño, deberían tratarse más o menos de las ocho de la mañana. Con pereza, entreabrió los ojos antes de tallárselos con las manos, reconociendo el lugar donde se encontraba. Inmediatamente un dolor punzante le invadió el cuerpo al tratar de estirarse, recordando la interesante actividad física que había realizado la noche anterior. Zuko rodó hacia uno de sus costados, logrando enfocar su vista para topar con la espalda de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche anterior. Sonrió ampliamente al vislumbrar nuevamente los tatuajes en la primera vértebra de su cuello y el tierno cabello rizado creciendo en su nuca. El Señor del Fuego se mantuvo inmóvil, la sonrisa congelada sobre sus labios mientras la observaba dormir. La despertaría para huir y esconderse en casa de su tío antes de partir nuevamente al palacio esa tarde, pero de momento, lo único que quería era mirarla, escuchar su respiración tranquila y mirar el vaivén de su pecho con cada aire que exhalaba.

Recordó cómo la mujer había decidido tomar las riendas una vez que su primer encuentro se había terminado y había procedido a besarlo de la forma más apasionada que Zuko recordaba hasta que pudo recuperarse para seguir… y entonces hizo algo bastante similar a lo que él le había hecho, pero con trucos secretos de agua control que se negó a confesar al momento de tomarlo con su boca por unos cuantos minutos. Su mente se había quedado en blanco durante todo ese tiempo, y había recordado la conciencia de la situación cuando la mujer ya se encontraba sobre él por segunda vez. Repitieron el acto una vez más después de esa, y posteriormente su cuerpo dejó de responderle y cayó en un sueño profundo. Entonces el sol lo golpeó en los ojos, y así se encontraba en esos momentos, recapitulando la maravillosa experiencia y sacando cuentas de que solo había dormido unas cuantas horas.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que Katara comenzaba a moverse y a gruñir levemente, hasta que un par de ojos azules parpadearon y lo miraron alegremente. La sonrisa en sus labios brillaba bellamente en su tez morena que reflejaba preciosamente los rayos del sol.

"Buenos días" dijo ella con calma, tratando de no reír ante la sorpresa de Zuko de que se encontrara despierta.

"¿Descansaste?" Se acercó a ella, quitándose las finas sábanas del torso para jalarla hacia sí y besarla lentamente. Katara cubrió su pecho con la misma sábana y se envolvió en ella mientras le devolvía el beso. Cuando se separaron la vio asentir con la cabeza y tallarse los ojos al mismo tiempo. "Espero que tu deseo de la fogata haya quedado satisfecho, porque debemos partir pronto, mientras menos gente haya en las calles, mejor."

"Tienes razón." Se acurrucó sobre su hombro y soltó un suspiro que confundió al maestro fuego. "Zuko, ¿puedo confesarte algo?"

"¿Tan mal estuvo?" Preguntó de broma, recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio. Katara negó con la cabeza.

"No, tonto, no es eso… Es que no quiero que esto acabe." Katara levantó la vista para encontrarse con dos ojos color ámbar llenos de duda y un poco de súplica, como pidiéndole que no continuara. "Aun te quiero."

"Temía que dijeras eso." Su tono fue serio y triste a la vez. Pasó una de sus manos entre el cabello de la mujer hasta alcanzar su rostro; con el pulgar acarició su mejilla y se mantuvo así durante un tiempo. "Creo que el deseo no va a irse, Katara. Siempre habrá algo… entre tú y yo… ¿crees que sería mejor dejar de vernos? Quizá ahora las cosas sean muy difíciles si estamos juntos."

"No quiero dejar de verte." Volvió a elevar la voz, pero más que furiosa sonaba triste. "Eres mi mejor amigo, Zuko, has sido una parte de mi vida muy importante, vaya que sí. No puedo simplemente cortarte de mi vida y… no puedo."

"Entonces no lo hagas… quédate conmigo."

"Sabes que no puedo… pero puedo hacer un trato contigo. Hay que hacer una promesa, Zuko." Zuko la miró atónito unos segundos, alzando su ceja buena hasta donde su frente le permitía, hasta que logró reaccionar y asentir con la cabeza. "Hay que seguir viéndonos como siempre… mandándonos cartas como costumbre. Hasta más seguido de ser posible. Pero cada vez que estemos juntos, hay que jurar que esto no volverá a pasar. Si vuelve a pasar, no nos veremos a solas por…"

"Tres meses. Es lo más que puedo pasar sin verte."

"Si no podemos controlarlo, habrá que aumentar el tiempo de no vernos para evitar estos percances… si no nos encontramos no puede pasar nada."

"Si vuelven a pasar, sabes que cada vez que te vea menos te voy a extrañar más, ¿verdad?" Una sonrisa triste se iluminó en su rostro. Sabía que era muy probable que esto volviera a pasar. Él no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Pero si la condición era ir dejando de verla gradualmente sería capaz, con tal de conservarla consigo, de no volver a siquiera rozar su mano bajo la mesa de té mientras hablaban, bebiendo la dulce infusión en una tarde calurosa.

"Si, pero sería peor encontrarnos cada mes y hacer esto a que ocurriera cada par de años."

"¿Años…?" Murmuró Zuko, su voz inyectada de dolor. "Katara, no puedo dejar de verte por un mes sin volverme loco, ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva yo solo por un par de años?" Katara no respondió. Se acurrucó en sus brazos y negó con la cabeza, esperando a que palabras inspiradoras que convencieran a Zuko de no volver a hacer eso llegaran a ella, pero no podía pensar absolutamente en nada. No podía intentar siquiera en convencerlo de detener la situación si ella misma quería que continuara. Suspiró con desesperación y rodó sobre las sábanas después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo entre ambos.

"Supongo que habrá que intentarlo." Katara se quitó la tela de encima y se levantó de la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón. Con los dedos se echó la melena para atrás y volteó a mirar al Señor del Fuego, que miraba vacíamente al techo de la habitación. "Por mi podríamos seguir así por siempre, Zuko. Pero luego pienso en Aang."

"Él te abandonó." Zuko volteó su rostro a donde estaba ella. Por alguna razón el comentario acerca del Avatar lo había puesto furioso. "¿Cómo sabes que él no anda por allí haciendo lo mismo que hiciste tú? Hace meses que no lo ves y…"

"Cállate." Le espetó con frialdad, regresándole el gesto de enojo. "No sé qué haga Aang en sus viajes, y si ha encontrado a alguien más en el camino me importa poco, muchísimo menos después de lo de anoche. Pero si algo sé es que Aang me ama y yo a él, a pesar de todo. No vengas a decirme que me abandonó. Él tiene trabajo y responsabilidades con su pueblo en las que yo no puedo interferir. Yo conozco mi lugar, Zuko, no tengo porque perseguirlo alrededor del mundo para conseguir lo que quiero. Considera tú también a tu mujer. Yo sé que al igual que mi marido tienes trabajo y responsabilidades con tu nación… ¿pero has llegado a considerar que Mai puede que se sienta abandonada, igual que yo? ¿Quién dijo que ella fue la que se alejó de ti? ¿Pensaste siquiera en que **TÚ** la abandonaste?"

Zuko guardó silencio en derrota, con su orgullo no solamente herido, si no masacrado. Probablemente tenía razón. No debía enojarse con ella por haberle dicho la verdad, pero la manera en que repentinamente había explotado le había dado ganas de levantarse, vestirse y partir sin ella. Volteó a mirarla nuevamente, encontrando una clase distinta de fuego en su mirada. No era de deseo con el que la había visto arder la noche anterior. No era furia como la que la quemaba mientras buscaban al asesino de su madre. No era ni siquiera el fuego vivaz de la batalla que la encendía cada vez que combatía… era un calor diferente el que emanaba de su cuerpo, una llama pasional que ardía en su pecho. Si hubiera una llama para describir como el corazón se inflama de amor al pensar en el ser querido, Katara estaría representándola en ese momento. Defender a Aang a pesar de las circunstancias la hacía brillar… _de una forma que jamás brillará para ti._ Ese simple pensamiento lo regresó a la realidad.

"Seguro tienes razón." La derrota se reflejó en sus palabras, haciendo que la rabia de Katara disminuyera, principalmente por lo confundida que se encontraba. Había esperado que Zuko se levantara tirando puños y patadas, gritando al cielo lo estúpida que era por decir esas cosas… que realmente, Katara no sabía de dónde habían salido. Quizá llevaban mucho tiempo arrinconados dentro de su cabeza hasta que encontraron una ruta de escape ante la presión. "Tengo que hablar con ella. Y tú tienes que ver a Aang. No es momento para que piense en como… raptarte y esconderte del mundo." Se había sentado en posición de flor de loto sobre la cama, con el torso en dirección a ella. "Creo que podemos lograr nuestro trato. He sido un tonto, Katara, yo… lo siento."

Katara no respondió, pero el maestro fuego pudo ver como el ceño fruncido de la mujer desaparecía gradualmente de su frente. Katara suspiró desesperada, dejando caer sus hombros.

"No sé si vaya a funcionar."

"Vale la pena intentarlo." Zuko tomó su mano con delicadeza, haciendo que volteara a mirarlo. "Si no, podemos tener esta conversación cada vez que pase y la próxima vez puedes golpearme. Aparentemente es una buena forma de liberar la tensión."

"Eres un idiota." Dijo Katara entre risas, apretando la mano de su amigo.

"Soy tu idiota." Zuko levantó la mano de Katara sobre la suya y le dio un pequeño beso en la muñeca. "Deberíamos vestirnos y partir."

"¿Qué tal un baño rápido, Pato-Tortuga?"

* * *

"¡Ah! ¡Qué fresco está el clima! Está helando a comparación del calor de los últimos días." Grito su amiga cuando descorrió la puerta que llevaba a las aguas termales. Zuko sonrió siguiéndola detrás, pasando una mano alrededor de su cadera. Katara rió y dio una vuelta sobre sus talones para separarse de él.

"Eso anuncia que pronto llegará la época de monzones. Ahora, ven aquí…" Explicó el maestro fuego, acercándose a ella nuevamente y persiguiéndola. Katara rió y huyó de él dando un par de saltos pequeños hacia atrás y continuó caminando de espaldas.

"¡No! Ya fue suficiente, ¿no crees? Además, no querrás sudar y…"

"Oh, ¿vas a hacerme sudar? Yo solo iba a…"

"¡Eres un bobo!" Katara alcanzó las escalinatas de la pila de agua y con la punta de sus dedos tocó la superficie, que estaba bastante caliente pero no lo suficiente como para lastimarla: la noche había enfriado el agua y el clima más frío favorecía a la temperatura. "Tenemos que poner el trato en marcha desde ahora."

Se introdujo hasta la cintura en el atrapante calor y le hizo una seña a Zuko para que se acercara con uno de sus dedos, quien la observaba con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro, los brazos plegados sobre su pecho y con la espalda colocada en el costado de la puerta corrediza. Soltó una risa silenciosa y se impulsó para separarse de la puerta. Con lentitud caminó sin agregar palabra, sumergiéndose en el agua y alcanzándola en la orilla contraria a la escalinata. Katara lo miraba con esos ojos que lo enloquecían, una vez más parecía que el deseo estaba consumiéndola. Cuando la alcanzó la tomó de la cadera y la empujó contra la pared de piedra, presionando con su propio cuerpo para aprisionarla. Katara soltó una pequeña risa y trató de empujarlo un par de veces mientras él la besaba en el cuello, persiguiendo sus labios; la maestra agua esquivaba cada uno de sus intentos, soltando quejas fingidas, delatadas por las pequeñas risas que escapaban de su boca. Finalmente logró atraparlos entre los suyos y la besó apasionadamente. La maestra agua dejó de resistirse y regresó sus afectos, dejando escapar un pequeño gemido contra sus labios.

"Podemos ponerlo en pie una vez que regresemos al palacio." Dijo él separándose unos centímetros de la boca de su amiga, pegando su frente a la suya y mirándola directamente a los ojos. "Mientras tanto… seguimos solos, deberíamos aprovechar. Más si pretendemos que no pase de nuevo."

"No, no podemos, Zuko, debemos parar…"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" la tomó con una mano de la mejilla mientras la otra descansaba sobre la baranda de piedra al costado derecho de Katara, teniéndola aun prisionera entre la pared y su cuerpo. "No quiero que acabe… lo nuestro. No así."

"¿Lo nuestro? Zuko…" Katara se alejó de sus labios cuando intentó volver a besarla. Sus narices se rozaron unos segundos, y la sensación sorprendió a Katara, pues jamás se había dado cuenta de lo íntimo que era ese gesto que ella consideraba sobre todas las cosas tierno. "No hagas eso. Sabes que no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo somos amigos que necesitábamos esto y…"

"No digas que no hay nada, Katara." Su mano se separó de su mejilla y se disparó rápidamente a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, tomando un puñado de su cabello para asirlo levemente y separarla de él con suavidad. Katara soltó un leve gruñido de molestia y lo miró desafiante. "Anoche no decías lo mismo, y no lo digo por nada de lo que hicimos allá adentro." Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Soltó su cabello al instante y sus manos se posicionaron en sus hombros. "Si quieres detenerte, por Aang, no voy a faltarte al respeto y lo haré. Pero si insistes en que aquí… entre nosotros no hay nada, no puedo creerte. Si hay algo nuestro, Katara, no me des excusas estúpidas, te conozco demasiado bien como para tragarme eso."

Katara suspiró y negó con la cabeza, colocando sus manos sobre las de su amigo.

"Tienes razón, ya a este punto no hay caso de negarlo; pero no puedo seguir. No está bien. No estuvo bien ayer, no está bien ahora ni lo estará nunca. No está destinado a continuar, debe morir aquí, Zuko. Quizás… en otra vida."

"Yo te necesito ahora." Dejó caer su rostro sobre uno de los hombros de su amiga, colocando sólo su frente sobre su piel. Sus brazos la rodearon por la espalda y sintió los dedos de Katara descendiendo por la suya, mientras apoyaba su mejilla contra su cabeza.

"Sabremos cómo arreglar esto, Zuko… te lo prometo."

* * *

Sin volver siquiera a besarse, el baño rápido se convirtió en un caótico remolino de roces furtivos y fugaces. Llegó un punto en que no podía siquiera mirarla, sabía que le sería imposible detenerse si seguía añorándola tanto. Si de algo estaba seguro era que su atracción infantil de la adolescencia se había transformado en algo demasiado parecido al amor. Pero lograrse convencer a sí mismo que se trataba de ese sentimiento tan grande y doloroso sólo lo destrozaba. E_lla no siente lo mismo._ Katara también había guardado su afecto por él durante años… pero su cariño no maduró. Más que madurar, el gusto de Zuko por la chica que había conocido tantos años atrás había mutado con el tiempo hasta convertirse en un amor cancerígeno. Recordó las palabras de su tío del día anterior: _El amor de adolescentes es un cáncer incurable cuando uno se vuelve adulto._ Entendió entonces que cuando su tío dijo esto no se refería precisamente a su Mai, si no al _**otro **_amor adolescente que Zuko había sufrido.

Se sintió derrotado cuando en un último intento de rodearla con los brazos, Katara se escapó de entre sus dedos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida para recoger su ropa que aun descansaba sobre las sillas de madera. Como el agua, la mujer era incontenible. Asumiendo su ruina, se sumergió por última vez en el agua y nadó hacia la orilla para acompañarla hacia casa de su tío.

Una vez fuera, Katara pareció ignorar todos los eventos pasados y volvía a encontrarse jovial y alegre como de costumbre. Incluso, aunque Zuko no pidió una explicación, la mujer lo introdujo al arte del amarrado de la ropa íntima de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Una vez que la vio envolverse a sí misma, estaba más convencido que no sería capaz de desvestirla nunca si esta situación volvía a darse entre ellos. Se vistió con rapidez y colocó la máscara sobre su rostro, sintiendo el sofocante calor de su propio aliento rebotando contra la superficie de madera. Katara terminó de amarrarse la parte superior de su vestido, asegurándola con un broche de oro que Ursa le había prestado en la parte del frente y la falda con uno a cada lado de la cintura. Se calzaron las botas y volvieron a colocar alhajas y guantes en sus respectivos lugares. La mujer tomó el abanico para ocultarse detrás de él y se dispusieron a salir de la posada.

* * *

"¡CON UN DEMONIO, LIN! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR TAN FUERTE!" La furia la arrojó volando de la cama empujando las sábanas hacia un lado. La resaca la golpeó inmediatamente y se dio cuenta que le era imposible sentir a la perfección las vibraciones de la tierra, por no decir oír bien Sus ciegos ojos recorrieron aquellos lugares que sus pies le permitían percibir y al instante notó que su hija se encontraba dormida sobre su cama envuelta entre cobijas. La revuelta melena negra que le había heredado se movió en negación.

"No estoy hablando, mamá…" gruño la niña, regresando a su posición original, dejando a Toph confundida. Se mantuvo de pie, pues estaba segura que había escuchado una voz extremadamente familiar exclamar en voz muy alta lo fresco que estaba el clima. Sujetándose de una cómoda que tenía frente a sí un espejo, la mujer trató de sentir las vibraciones del piso nuevamente. La voz volvió a hablar, en un tono más bajo pero más cercano a donde ella se encontraba.

"¿Qué hace Katara en una posada? ¿No iba a quedarse en el palacio?" murmuró para sí cuando escuchó los pasos de la maestra agua aproximándose a las aguas termales de su habitación.

"Tenemos que poner el trato en marcha desde ahora." La escuchó decir mientras sus pies tocaban el agua caliente y Toph perdía su posición. _No está sola…_

Tambaleándose, Toph logró llegar a la barda de madera que separaba su cuarto del de su amiga y colocar su oído contra éste, clavando sus pies en la tierra para no caer y tratar de rastrearla dentro de la terma. Como estaba hecha de piedra, si hubiese tenido al ciento por ciento sus poderes habría podido saber que pasaba inclusive debajo del agua. Al instante escuchó los firmes pero más pesados pasos. _Hay un hombre allí. _Se trataba de un hombre adulto, alto, probablemente en buena forma… conocía esas pisadas igualmente familiares, pero en su estado, con la cabeza dándole vueltas y el dolor martillándole las sienes, no podía reconocerlo. Si tan solo hablara y no se encaminara hacia la maestra agua en silencio, podría saber quién era. Pero estaba segura que no se trataba de Aang y sus pies ligeros.

El hombre entró en la terma sin agregar palabra y por el sonido de olas rompiendo la superficie del agua supo que su pila era más larga que la de su cuarto, y desconocía por qué, además de que se había acercado a la mujer y estaba besándola, probablemente en el cuello a pesar de las quejas entre risas de Katara. Ahora estaba muchísimo más segura que la Princesita no estaba allí en algún asunto diplomático, discutiendo medidas comerciales y de seguridad nacional con algún sujeto extraño.

"Podemos ponerlo en pie una vez que regresemos al palacio." Toph se congeló en su lugar, aterrorizada de haber reconocido la voz del amante misterioso de la maestra agua.

_Princesita y… Chispita están… ¡esto no está pasando! _ Toph se separó de la baranda y sin escuchar más se apresuró a guardar sus cosas y a despertar a Lin, con intención de encararlos una vez que salieran de la posada.

* * *

**N/A:: **Cliffhanger! Uuuuuh y que sí los descubrieron, pero lo peor del caso ¡es que fue Toph! Hubiera sido peor de haber sido Sokka, habría saltado la baranda y los hubiera capturado in fraganti! Es un capítulo triste, porque yo creo que… ¿cómo explicarlo? Mi versión "canon" de Zutara durante ATLA es que Zuko SI estaba enamorado de Katara, quizá sin saberlo, pero al ver que ella estaba confundida y decidió posteriormente en quedarse con Aang, se hizo a un lado sin decirle nada y probablemente de forma inconsciente, dejándola en un plano de amiga y consejera personal por años. Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado, los reviews (¡y las promociones!) son bienvenidas, el siguiente capítulo espero no tome tanto tiempo. Y por cierto, éste no es un regalo de San Valentín atrasado. Yo no le demuestro mi cariño a la persona que amo un 14 de febrero. Se lo demuestro a diario :)


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A**: Varias tragedias que involucraban la pila de la computadora en la que estaba escribiendo este fic , una mala crítica en la escuela y un asunto personal no me dejaban terminar este capítulo. Pero ya está, después de cómo dos meses, todo mal superado y este capítulo concluido. Yo quería terminar la historia en estas dos semanas que tuve de vacaciones pero evidentemente no lo logré. No importa, antes de vacaciones de verano seguro acabo esta primera parte y la segunda la iré haciendo en el resto del año, jo jo jo. Gracias a todas esas pequeñas almas que todavía me leen, saben que aprecio a cada uno de ustedes :)

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

Al correr hacia la cama de su hija, sus pies no respondieron a las órdenes de su cuerpo. Resbaló y cayó contra el suelo de madera de la terraza impactando estruendosamente. El mundo giraba de forma violenta hasta que un par de pequeñas manos alcanzaron sus costados y la giraron hacia arriba, haciéndola sentarse. Lin había despertado al escuchar a su madre caer al suelo, así que corrió a socorrerla. Después de sentar a su madre en el suelo, la niña se apresuró a tomar un vaso de agua.

"Te dije que no bebieras anoche, mamá." La dulce voz de la niña hizo que Toph regresara a sus cinco sentidos aunque la cabeza aun le daba vueltas. Tomó con una sonrisa el vaso y dio un trago. "¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" preguntó, molesta. La maestra tierra la miró rodando los ojos. Cada día que pasaba estaba más convencida que hacía un mal trabajo criando a su hija, pero le era imposible hacer mejor trabajo del que llevaba haciendo por sí sola los últimos siete años. La niña inclusive había crecido acostumbrada a cuidar de su propia madre.

"Un par de ratones que se esconden de la tormenta, Lin. Habrá que enviarles a los gatos más tarde." Lin arqueó una ceja, confundida. Evidentemente no había entendido nada de lo que su madre había dicho. "Pero por ahora los gatos están cansados, así que hay que dejarlos descansar."

"A veces no te entiendo, mami."

* * *

Zuko colocó la llave sobre el escritorio vacío en la recepción y abrió la puerta para su compañera. Katara atravesó el umbral y sintió un brazo retenerla contra la pared al poner un pie sobre la calle.

"El camino es largo, pero conozco atajos. ¿Te molestan las azoteas?" Katara le regresó una sonrisa sarcástica ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, para indicarle que se dirigieran a un pequeño callejón que se formaba entre la posada en la que habían pasado la noche y un edificio alto a su lado. Katara tomó su falda y del lado que se abría la amarró a su tobillo. Luego rasgó la tela por el centro, clavando una pequeña estaca de hielo creada con agua control en la tela para perforarla y después tirar del textil con sus dedos. Tomó los extremos y los amarró a sus pies, improvisándose unos pantaloncillos bombachos.

"Las azoteas no me molestan para nada. Las faldas al aire, como no tienes una idea". Zuko sonrió debajo de la máscara y le hizo una seña con un par de dedos. Una arboleda se levantaba frente a ellos. Katara asintió con la cabeza y mirando que no se encontrara nadie a cada lado de la calle, se adentraron entre los árboles. Había un pequeño sendero marcado por arbustos y cantos rodados, pero pareciera hacía muchísimo nadie lo recorría.

"Este camino formaba parte de un paseo que dirigía directamente al palacio. Data si mal no recuerdo de la época de mi abuelo Azulon. La casa de mi tío se interpone en el medio, como habrás notado, la arboleda es bastante similar al lugar por el cual salimos de su casa. Durante el reinado de Ozai esta ruta dejo de ser un paseo romántico para los festivales a una de las tantas rutas comerciales, y finalmente durante los primeros años de mi gobierno, se dejó de usar poco a poco. No sé si mucha gente sepa aun de su existencia, pero evidentemente nadie pasa por aquí." Con una mano detrás de ella la impulsaba a seguir el camino empujando ligeramente su espalda. Esquivando piedras y ramas puntiagudas, el camino se vio interrumpido después de unos minutos de andar, golpeándoles el rostro nuevamente los rayos del sol. "Continua a un par de manzanas de aquí, pero podemos utilizar las escaleras de emergencia y evitar las calles. Así no tienes que llevar ese abanico en la cara."

Katara guardó el abanico entre los pliegues de su blusa para después aceptar la ayuda de Zuko para subir a la escalera metálica. Con ambas manos la tomó de la cintura y la elevó hasta que sus manos alcanzaran el tercer peldaño y con la fuerza de sus brazos impulsó el resto de su cuerpo para escalar. Zuko, más alto que ella, dio un salto para alcanzar el segundo y con la fuerza de su abdomen se impulsó hasta el cuarto una vez que su amiga había subido. Así subieron hasta el techo del edificio, recto y con una azotea repleta de ropa de colores cálidos.

"¡No puedes atraparme!" Gritó la maestra agua correteando entre las piezas de ropa y desapareciendo entre las telas. Zuko rió, levantándose la máscara, persiguiendo su sombra con la mirada.

"¿No estás un poco grande para jugar al escondite?" Gritó a la nada mientras la silueta iba y venía entre las prendas. El viento no favorecía en absoluto, pues inclusive el soplo del aire impedía que localizara sus pies.

"¿Y tú ya muy viejo para divertirte?" Las manos de la maestra agua lo rodearon por la espalda, aferrándose a él e inhalando su aroma. Se quedaron así unos segundos, disfrutando del viento y de la indiscreta compañía del otro. "Eras más entretenido antes de ser un cuarentón."

"Aun no-"

"Eres un cuarentón." Katara lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para colocarse frente a él. "Vamos, abuelo, tenemos que seguir."

La maestra agua se acercó a la cornisa del edificio, mirando el espacio entre la éste y la construcción de al lado. Mientras calculaba y daba pasos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, la borrosa figura de su amigo pasó a su lado para detenerse sobre la cornisa, pisándola para impulsarse y aterrizar rodando en la siguiente azotea.

"No me llames abuelo." Le gritó desde el otro lado del vacío a lo que Katara soltó una risita y comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo. La mujer cayó en el piso con más gracia, sin necesidad de rodar.

Pareció una competencia por el resto del camino hasta la siguiente arboleda y el último tramo de edificios para ver quien se movía con mayor agilidad y destreza. En el último tramo, cuando ya podía avecinar la arboleda que conectaba con el pasadizo de la casa de tío Iroh, cuando Katara podía ver puestos a los que se había acercado a jugar desmontándose a la lejanía y desde lo alto el anuncio del restaurante de Madame Shang, le vino a la mente una brillante idea que se había arrepentido de no haber pensado en ella antes. Encontrándose unos pasos atrás de Zuko en otra azotea llena de ropa secándose al sol, Katara se detuvo en seco mientras que el maestro fuego siguió corriendo, casi saboreando su victoria, pero entonces la mujer lo rebasó en una delgada rampa de hielo que ella creaba con agua control.

La plataforma azulada se inclinó violentamente en el último edificio preparando el descenso de la maestra, pero Zuko se apresuró a presumirle sus propios trucos. No era excelente en usar propulsión con fuego control, pero para ganar una estúpida carrera contra su amiga serviría lo suficiente. Creó dos flamas alargadas en sus puños que fueron aumentando su potencia, mientras el señor del fuego aumentaba su velocidad. Tras unos segundos, podía sentir sus propios pies levantarse sobre la superficie, así que con un ligero salto, se elevó y se propulsó para alcanzar a Katara en el descenso.

La mujer volteó sorprendida al verlo _volando_ al lado de ella, recordándole cuando Aang usaba su planeador para espantarla en las mañanas en el polo sur mientras cocinaba o se sentaba a leer a la luz de la fogata, asomándose por las ventanas de madera de la nada. Zuko le regaló una sonrisa triunfante aumentando la intensidad de su fuego y se precipitó más rápido. Katara sonrió, continuando con el desafío. Cuando puso el pie en la cornisa, desvaneció el hielo que cayó estruendosamente contra el suelo. La mujer se aventó al vacío, justo antes de que Zuko se detuviera al instante y tratara de atraparla.

"¡KATARA!" gritó, mientras sus dedos agarraban el vacío donde su brazo había estado un par de segundos antes. La gravedad hizo su efecto y jaló a la mujer a gran velocidad hasta el suelo. Se encontraban a unos diez metros del piso, así que su caída sería fatal. Zuko se congeló en su lugar, incapaz de hacer nada.

Pero en cuestión de segundos, a un palmo de azotar contra el piso, Katara invocó el agua que había dejado caer y construyó de nuevo la plataforma de hielo en la que cayó con gracia, y así, llevándole no solo tiempo, sino también distancia de ventaja, se impulsó hasta desaparecer a las entradas de la arboleda. Atónito y bastante furioso, Zuko se precipitó hacia abajo y se impulsó con fuego control para manejar su aterrizaje, y luego corrió hacia el camino entre el bosque.

"Nunca compitas contra una maestra agua, Zuko…"

"¡Eso es lo más estúpido que has hecho!" Le espetó, golpeando con una mano el árbol que se encontraba detrás de ella y aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo. Katara parecía un poco asustada, pero luego recobró la compostura. "No vuelvas a hacer eso. Jamás. No sé si en el Polo Sur lanzarse de glaciares es una forma de diversión, pero en mi Nación las caídas de diez metros son peligrosas. Te prohíbo que... no lo hagas, por favor." La última parte la pronunció con un tono más calmado y aun así preocupado. "Por lo que más quieras. No saltes de edificios de diez metros solo para ganarme. Yo sé que estás loca y que tu orgullo te impulsa a hacer cosas estúpidas, pero… no me espantes así."

Para su sorpresa, Katara rió y se acercó a él, levantándole la máscara y plantando un beso sobre su mejilla. "¡Aww, te preocupas por mi! Pero vamos, que seguramente Maiko quiere que le cuentes cómo te fue en el festival." Katara tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia donde se encontraba la trampilla que conectaba con el huerto de lirios de Tío Iroh.

* * *

Al atravesar la puertilla y avanzar sigilosamente hasta el jardín, encontraron a Maiko sentada sobre el banco de madera oscura con su abuela y su tío. La niña lanzó un gritito ahogado y se levantó de un salto de la banca. Corrió hacia su padre quien la cargó, arrojando su máscara al piso y tomando a la niña entre sus brazos. Maiko se aferró al cuello de Zuko mientras éste le daba una pequeña vuelta en el aire, para después depositarla en el piso.

"¿Ganaste algo para Katara en el festival, papá?"

Katara intercedió por su amigo, mostrándole el medallón de Tui y La a Maiko, además de mencionarle sobre el Pez-Tigre que habían regalado a Madame Shang. Maiko exigía detalles, que Zuko permitió que Katara elaborara completamente la mentira sin interferir más que cuando Katara fallaba en continuar por falta de ideas.

La niña pareció satisfecha cuando Katara sustituyó la pasional historia de la noche anterior con pasar despiertos toda la noche mirando las estrellas y las fogatas en campo abierto, recordando la gloria del pasado, así que excusarse por no haber regresado hasta la mañana siguiente pareció creíble.

Zuko, sin embargo, no podía evitar dirigir miradas nerviosas a su tío, quien, si bien no estaba ignorando ni un solo detalle de la conversación de la niña con la maestra agua, se mantenía indiferente. Preguntó acerca de la pintura de la fiesta, a lo que Katara respondió, mitad verdad, mitad mentira, que se habían encontrado un pequeño arroyo y que los limpió a ambos con agua control. De igual manera, su falda se encontraba rasgada, así que se excusó para poder ponerse el vestido que Ursa le había regalado. Maiko insistió en acompañarla, a lo que Katara accedió, no sin antes mirar por la aprobación de Zuko, quien asintió con la cabeza. Una vez que se alejaron, Iroh se puso de pie, seguido de su cuñada hasta alcanzar al hombre.

"Sobrino, es evidente que la inocencia de la pequeña Maiko ha ayudado a que no sospeche de ninguna de las mentirillas que la maestra Katara acaba de decirle… pero es evidente también que yo no soy un jovencito. Los años nos pesan y me han hecho, quizá por desgracia, bastante perspicaz." Iroh dijo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Zuko, quien agachó la mirada y negó con la cabeza. Ursa sonrió y colocó una delgada mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, acariciándola suavemente.

"Nosotros te apoyaremos sea cual sea la decisión que hagas, cariño." Musitó la mujer, separándose del hombre y dándole la espalda. "Pero he de insistir en que pienses en mi adorada sobrina antes de tomar cualquier cosa…"

"Estoy decidido. Desde antes que todo esto pasara. Katara es… solo una amiga. Además… estoy consciente que debo hablar con Mai. Lo de anoche me hizo pensar que, al contrario de lo que he creído durante años, quizá soy yo el que está alejándola."

"¿Qué harás al respecto? Quiero decir, tanto con tu mujer como con la chica." Preguntó el anciano, sorbiendo ruidosamente de su taza de té.

"Pienso arreglar… o tratar de arreglar las cosas con Mai. Con ella… tengo un pacto." Zuko inclinó la cabeza hacia adentro de la casa para indicar que se trataba de Katara. "Dejaremos de vernos por un tiempo si vuelve a pasar. Y de volver a pasar cuando esto suceda, el tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver aumentará… y de seguir así, supongo dejaremos de vernos para siempre." Se encontró con los sorprendidos ojos de su tío y su madre que lo miraban atónitos cuando levantó la vista. Zuko se preocupó por unos segundos, arqueando su ceja y esperando a que alguien dijera algo. Se tranquilizo cuando las comisuras de la boca de Iroh se levantaron en una discreta sonrisa.

"Ese, de hecho, es un excelente plan, sobrino. Por alguna razón pensé que tu plan consistiría en mantener su romance en secreto sin tratar de evitarlo o alguna locura similar, pero aparentemente pensaron las cosas como adultos."

"Fue idea suya." Admitió Zuko, elevando su mano hacia su nuca y se alisó el cabello con los dedos. "Pero de momento la situación sigue siendo peligrosa. Sé que estoy inestable en cuestiones internas, pero creo que Katara está peor. Yo ya me hice a la idea de afrontar a Mai y de que lo que pasó anoche entre Katara y yo salga a flote en la conversación sea posible… no voy a mentirle. Pero si por alguna razón Aang se entera… conozco a Aang, no creo que él haya encontrado a alguien más en sus viajes… ¿no crees, tío?"

"El destino funciona de maneras misteriosas, sobrino."

"De llegar a ser así, estoy segura de que tu amiga sabrá afrontarlo." Comentó Ursa, dejando caer su peso sobre un banco de madera oscura. "Afortunadamente, el Avatar ya no es un niño inmaduro como cuando lo conociste. De la misma manera que aprendió a controlar sus poderes, ha aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Además, el amor que le profesa a su esposa va más allá de lo que ninguno de nosotros tres pueda comprender. Katara debe sentirse de igual manera por él. Es más que imposible pensar que no lograrán arreglar sus diferencias… y en caso de no hacerlo, Zuko, dudo que le haga algún daño, o que te haga algún daño a ti. No por que seas su amigo o por tu título, si no por lo que Katara siente por ti. Pero Zuko… ¿estás seguro de saber qué es lo que ella siente? No parece ni remotamente ser lo mismo que tú sientes por ella…"

"No, no lo es." Dijo de forma seca, sentándose frente a su madre. Alcanzó una taza de té que su tío le pasaba y dio un pequeño sorbo antes de regular su temperatura con un par de inhalaciones que se llevaron el calor de la bebida. "Sin darme cuenta, creo que siempre la he amado. Fue la única que me mostró bondad… comprensión. Quizá su forma maternal y compasiva fue lo que la hizo acercarse a mí, pero veintitrés años han pasado y ella confesó que desde entonces si existe algo entre nosotros. No quería llevarlo al siguiente nivel, pero creo que inconscientemente llevo todo este tiempo enamorado de ella. Ella solamente... lo dejó así. Le gusto y ya."

"No creo que _le gustes y ya._" Agregó Iroh, negando con la cabeza. Enseguida rellenó su pequeña taza de porcelana. El hombre arregló su túnica, alisando los pliegues que habían aparecido en su barriga. Después de eso, se rascó la barbilla volteando a mirar a Ursa. "Tu madre y yo discutíamos acerca de ella cuando Maiko se fue a dormir anoche. Me parece que la única diferencia entre lo que Katara siente por ti desde hace años es que tú saliste de la negación, y ella se mantuvo firme ante sus sentimientos por el Avatar Aang, jamás admitiendo que tú le gustabas más allá que como un amigo. No puedo decir que lleve más de veinte años enamorada de ti en secreto, no creo que lo esté… pero es definitivo que no _le gustas y ya. _"

"¡No hagas esto más difícil, tío! Yo sé que no me ama, yo sé que le gusto más que como un amigo, ¡pero no puedo soportar el sentir que me aprovecho de ella cada vez que se siente débil porque Aang está perdido por el mundo recogiendo reliquias!" Su pecho se agitaba violentamente por la rabia. Había azotado la taza llena de té contra la mesa y ésta había salpicado por todas partes. Ursa inmediatamente tomó un pañuelo, que Zuko le quitó de las manos para secar el líquido sin siquiera preguntarle. "Es la mejor decisión que pudimos tomar, pero no tienen la menor idea de lo difícil que será acatarla. No puedo pasar ni un mes sin ella, necesito verla. Sus consejos y su comprensión son lo único que me mantiene cuerdo en medio de éste caos…" La debilidad que Zuko presumía tanto de encontrar en su amiga pronto comenzaba a notarse más como una debilidad propia, reflejándose en la necesidad de tenerla siempre cerca de sí. "Así que de ser necesario mover una montaña para impedir que entre ella y yo pase algo nuevamente, causaré mil terremotos si la situación lo amerita."

"Pero papá, necesitarías un ejército de maestros tierra para eso, ¡no podrías lograrlo!" Intervino la voz de Maiko a lo lejos. Zuko estaba seguro de que su hija no había escuchado más que la última frase de su conversación, así que se resignó a sonreír y a levantarse de la mesa para encararla, a ella y a la maestra agua que volvía del pasillo con el bellísimo vestido rojo puesto. La niña miró a su padre, quien se agachó para recibir un beso en la mejilla.

"Tienes toda la razón, Maiko, necesitaré un ejército de maestros tierra… o una Toph." Katara rió y ambos adultos compartieron una mirada cómplice por un par de segundos, hasta que Zuko bajó los ojos y prosiguió por el camino que ellas habían llegado. "Pasaré a cambiarme para retirarnos. Tío, ¿puedes ir llamando los palanquines?" Iroh asintió y el Señor del Fuego hizo una seña a uno de los criados para que lo acompañara a la habitación y lo ayudara a cambiarse la ropa negra de la noche anterior por el traje imperial que seguramente era uno diferente, limpio y recién traído del palacio, o el de la tarde anterior pero recién lavado.

Katara lo miró partir y siguió a la niña en dirección a los dos ancianos. Hizo una profunda reverencia ante Iroh y Ursa, quien la invitó a sentarse con un gesto de la mano, y la mujer obedeció al instante.

"Maestra Katara, llegaron noticias del palacio, el equipaje que traía fue recuperado, el barco que regresaba a la tribu se unió a una flota que se dirigía hacia la Nación del Fuego para la celebración del cumpleaños de mi hijo. Su ropa de gala se encuentra ya en el palacio."

"¡Debe ser la flota de mi hermano!" Dijo ella con emoción, aplaudiendo una sola vez y sonriendo ampliamente. "Sokka dijo que llegaría pronto, debe ser él."

"Cabe la posibilidad, no fuimos informados sobre ello." Agregó Iroh, rellenando su taza de té.

En cuestión de un par de minutos, Zuko reapareció en el jardín, entallado en su túnica color carmesí, vino y dorado. La corona en forma de llama dorada volvía a adornar su cabellera. Se veía impecable, y no había ni un solo resto de la aventura de la noche anterior. Los tres nobles se pusieron de pie y Katara los imitó. Con un ligero gesto de la cabeza, los tres se inclinaron ante Zuko, haciendo el saludo típico de la nación del fuego.

Katara sonrió ante tanta pompa, pero los imitó de nuevo. Zuko les devolvió el gesto y caminó con la cabeza en alto sin pronunciar palabra, por el camino empedrado del jardín que llevaba al pórtico principal de la casa de tío Iroh.

Los palanquines ya esperaban al Señor del fuego, y Katara se sorprendió de no haber escuchado jamás al anciano llamar a los sirvientes para preparar los carros de andas. Zuko subió solo a un palanquín individual, haciendo a la maestra agua suponer que su entrada de regreso al palacio debía de ser tan majestuosa como era propio de su título. Le parecía impresionante que ese hombre con quien había corrido por las azoteas y los caminos estrechos de un bosque fuera capaz de encarnar tal porte y etiqueta –_ Veintitrés años de reinado tienen que tener sus frutos._

"Sifu Katara, sería un honor si me acompañara en el trayecto al palacio." Dijo la niña con la misma ceremonia que su padre. Hizo la misma reverencia y el saludo, que Katara le regresó al instante.

"El honor es todo mío, princesa Maiko." Ciertamente, también 23 años de amistad con el soberano de la nación le había permitido saber algunos detalles sobre cortesía, pero Katara no podía negar que más de la mitad del tiempo se dedicaba a improvisar. La niña se irguió y caminó con paso firme dentro del palanquín, sentándose en flor de loto sobre un cojín de seda. Katara procedió en seguida a imitarla, sentándose frente a ella en otro cojín.

Pudo vislumbrar por el rabillo del ojo como Iroh y Ursa accedían a un mismo palanquín con la misma gracia y pompa. Una vez dentro las dos mujeres, una de las sirvientas les hizo una reverencia y corrió un rojizo dosel para ocultarlas. El carro se levantó en un instante, y al siguiente la niña soltaba un triste suspiro mientras el carro se ponía en movimiento.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Katara preocupada, sin embargo no estaba segura que congeniar con tanta profundidad con su nueva alumna fuera productivo.

"Mis padres, eso sucede. Katara, ¿puedo confesarte algo?" preguntó la niña tímidamente. "Es más bien una pregunta, pero creo que es muy personal…"

"Pregunta sin pena, Maiko, cualquier cosa que sirva para ayudarte, lo haré."

"Es… sobre tu madre…" La niña pasó saliva, desviando la mirada de los ojos azules de la maestra agua. "Papá me dijo que tu madre murió cuando eras muy niña… que un soldado de la nación del fuego te la arrebató. Que tu papá tuvo que irse de la tribu agua cuando tú y tu hermano eran muy pequeños y que el Jefe Sokka creció viéndote como una figura materna. Después, que cuando encontraron a Aang , y luego a la Maestra Toph, tú los cuidaste como si fueran tus hijos durante la guerra… Katara ¿Qué hace una mamá?" La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Esperaba que le preguntara que se sentía cuidar de tanta gente, o algo relativo a ella y Zuko, pero con la pregunta de la niña entendió a donde se dirigía su problema. "No quiero decir que mi mamá me trate mal ni nada pero… hay veces que me siento más cercana a la abuela Ursa o a Ty Lee… hubo un tiempo en que incluso la tía Azula era más cálida conmigo que mi madre. Ayer que entrenábamos… me pregunté que sería tener una madre como tú, Katara."

"¿A qué viene la pregunta, Maiko?"

"Recuerdo cuando era muy pequeña lo felices que eran mis papás juntos, ellos dos solos o conmigo. Mamá no dejaba de sonreír y los ojos de papá brillaban cada vez que la veía. Nunca me ha faltado nada, me han dado todo durante toda la vida, pero por alguna razón mi mamá dejó de sonreír y mi papá ya no se alegraba de estar con ella. Se encerraba en su oficina y ella se iba con Ty Lee a la Isla Ember. Yo me iba usualmente con mi mamá para que papá pudiera trabajar, y creo que siempre es el tiempo en que venías a visitarlo, por lo cual no te recuerdo. Sé que cuando papá y mamá estaban felices venían de visita el Avatar y su bella esposa con sus hijos… yo jugaba con ellos. Pero con mis papás peleados, ellos venían por separado, yo ya no los veía, más que un par de veces a Aang. Por eso me sentí tan feliz de verte, Katara, porque me recordabas a ese tiempo en que mis papás no se detestaban…"

"Tus papas no se detestan, Maiko, solo tienen diferencias que no han sabido resolver." Intervino Katara, suponiendo que hasta cierto punto las visitas que ella arreglaba con el padre de la niña podrían haber empeorado la situación, despertando sospechas en la lúgubre mujer.

La culpa la invadió unos segundos, pero suponía que la razón de la discordia entre Zuko y Mai no había comenzado a causa suya, y que esas visitas habían sido más bien una consecuencia de lo mismo. No ocurrió de la noche a la mañana, de eso podía estar segura, pero no lograba recordar la razón de su pleito. De igual manera, a penas comenzaban a conocerse y a tenerse tan plena confianza que pudiera ser que Zuko ni siquiera lo mencionara e incluso que lo hubiera olvidado con los años.

"No, pero mi papá ya no quiere a mi mamá. Es más… yo sé que tú le gustas, Katara." La cara de la maestra agua debió de haber mostrado todo su asombro, pues la niña soltó una risita, cubriéndose los labios con un par de dedos. "No te espantes, lo sé desde hace mucho, hoy sólo me di cuenta de que era cierto. Papá te quiere mucho. Y tú tienes a tus hijos y me pregunto… ¿qué será tener una familia feliz como la tuya, Katara? ¿Qué será que papá se emocione tanto por alguien como tú? Sé que le gustas probablemente desde que se conocieron, por cómo me habla de ti y de sus aventuras. Sólo quiero saber qué fue lo que lo hizo creer que quería a mamá, si te amaba tanto a ti." Los ojos de la niña se cundieron de lágrimas, así que cubrió inmediatamente su rostro con las manos, enjugando las saladas gotas rodaban por su cara.

"Maiko, conozco a tu papá… sé que él y Mai han tenido problemas los últimos años, pero sé también que Zuko ama a tu mamá mucho más de lo que lo demuestra. Tú eres la prueba de ello. ¿Crees que te querría y mimaría tanto, tú que eres el resultado de su amor por Mai, si no la amara? Bien podría hacerte a un lado o no quererte, Maiko, pero te ama."

"¡Es solo porque es mi padre! Está obligado a quererme porque soy su hija.."

"Sabes que no es una regla, Maiko. Allí tienes a tu abuelo Ozai, dime tú que tanto amor le profesaba a su hijo que le quemó la cara. Tu padre nunca te ha hecho daño, y siempre ha velado porque lo tengas todo y estés segura. Si no ha podido darte una familia unida como desearías, es porque es un hombre ocupado y su esposa se alejó de él. No sé por qué. Si yo soy la razón por la que esos dos no puedan arreglar sus diferencias, no me queda de otra más que hacerme a un lado. Yo también quiero mucho a Zuko…" Katara calló un momento, insegura si continuar con la frase que tenía en mente. No debía olvidar que se encontraba hablando con la hija pequeña de su amigo, no con una mujer adulta; pero ya que el secreto había salido a la luz, no había más razón para ocultarlo. "… quizá lo quiero tanto como él me quiere a mí, no lo sé. Y por lo mismo Maiko, no pienso interponerme entre ellos. Por ti, más que nada. Porque a pesar de que hemos convivido poco, porque Zuko así lo ha querido, me importas como si fueras mi propia hija." La niña había dejado de llorar y la miraba atónita, sus pequeñas manos aun reposaban sobre su cara, con lágrimas que yacían secas sobre sus mejillas. Katara sonrió, tomando un pañuelo que había frente a ellas debajo de una tetera de porcelana, llena hasta el tope. Se estiró hasta donde se encontraba la niña y con cuidado bajó sus manos, para limpiar las lágrimas de su delicada cara. "Así está mejor. Una princesa no puede ser vista llorando, alumna. Además… si te interesa saberlo, mi familia no es tan feliz como parece. A veces creo que es muy probable que mis hijos se sientan igual que tú en ocasiones." Maiko sonrió, haciendo hacia atrás su largo cabello negro con los dedos.

Mirándola fijamente, era muy parecida a sus dos padres: tenía el rostro delgado y delicado de Mai, al igual que su cabello, pero los ojos eran idénticos a los de Zuko, y ni hablar de las facciones de su cara como la nariz y su boca. A decir verdad, la niña daba un aire muy familiar a su difunta tía, pero con una mirada mucho menos sanguinaria e infinitamente más dulce e inocente.

"Gracias, Maestra Katara." Dijo la niña, haciendo nuevamente una reverencia y el saludo con el puño debajo de la mano extendida.

Segundos después el dosel se descorrió y el carro de andas se detuvo. Maiko se levantó primero y tomando la mano de uno de sus sirvientes bajó del palanquín. Katara la siguió inmediatamente. Zuko ya se encontraba debajo de su carro de andas y caminando con firmeza hacia el palacio. Aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor le hacían una reverencia que él agradecía con un gesto de la mano.

A Katara le impresionaba la capacidad que tuvo para conseguir el afecto de casi toda la corte, a pesar de haberse encontrado del lado de Ozai y Azula durante la guerra. Recordaba que muchos lo habían hecho por fidelidad a la corona, otros por miedo y sumisión a ésta, pues si bien Zuko era un gobernante compasivo, era firme contra aquel que destruyera el orden en su pueblo. En definitiva, la imagen y presencia de Iroh había ayudado de gran manera, y sobre todas las cosas el regreso de Ursa después de su exilio.

Una vez que Zuko desapareció por las puertas principales Katara volteó para observar a la madre y tío de su amigo arribar y descender del carruaje. Sonrió con gentileza e hizo un gesto para saludarlos. Al voltearse a ver a la multitud que se conglomeraba a la entrada del palacio pudo distinguir una pequeña figura, no mayor del tamaño de Maiko que se apresuraba a toda velocidad para abrazar a su madre.

"¡Bumi!" Gritó Katara mientras su hijo la abrazaba brincando en el aire para agarrarla por el cuello. El niño sonrió ampliamente. Soltó a su madre y aterrizó ruidosamente en el piso.

"Mamá, no te vuelvas a ir una semana. Tenzin dejó que Oogie entrara en mi tienda y la destruyó toda, y Kya no deja de molestarme por todo. Además no me dejó leer la carta de papá y…"

"¿Tu padre envió una carta?" Preguntó Katara esperanzada, tomando al muchacho de los hombros. "¿Dónde está?"

"Kya la tiene" dijo mientras se limpiaba un oído con el dedo meñique. "Está adentro, hablando con tía Suki , la prima Sedna y el primo Tukik."

"¿Están los tres aquí? Eso significa que el barco que llegó si era de…"

"¡Katara!"

"¡Sokka!" Los brazos de Katara rodearon el cuerpo de su hermano que la estrujó con fuerza y la levantó unos centímetros del piso. "Que gusto me da verte, ¿Cómo van las cosas en la isla? Deberías de quedarte más tiempo en casa, sobre todo por la salud de Gran-gran…"

"Pensaba hacerlo regresando de este viaje, pero tengo una noticia importante que darles a todos, que aun no puedo darles porque la campeona no está aquí y Zuko está ocupado… me esperaré a la celebración, así que aguarda paciente, hermana." Con un dedo pico la nariz de la maestra agua y después se agachó por detrás de la pierna de esta para encarar a una Maiko repentinamente tímida que se ocultaba tras la falda de Katara "Esta debe ser la Princesa Maiko, ¿no es así?" Sokka le ofreció una mano a la niña, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y una vez que la niña tomó la mano con un poco de miedo, Sokka plantó un pequeño beso en su muñeca. "Parece que salió a su madre ¿no es así, Katara? Imagínatela que hubiera salido a su padre… por cierto, hermana, ¿Qué rayos traes puesto? Seguro Zuko ya te quiere adoptar, que te regala ropa lujosa. Ahora, ven acá, sobrino y saluda a la Princesa, que de la emoción de saludar a tu madre la ignoraste completamente, ¡y los hombres de la Tribu Agua no pecamos de falta de caballerosidad!"

El niño se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el hombre lo empujó hasta estar frente a frente a la hija del Señor del Fuego. Su madre no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante la inusitada pena del pequeño, siempre tan rebelde e inquieto, ahora completamente sumiso ante una niña que aparentemente le había gustado.

"Y-yo sí te recuerdo…" Su voz infantil titubeaba mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia a Maiko, que lo miraba igual de atónita. "Eres la hija de Zuko, justo cuando nació Tenzin, mamá y papá vinieron a presentarle al bebé a Chispitas… jugamos juntos ese día, dándole de comer a los patos-tortuga."

"¡Claro! Bumi de la Tribu Agua" Contestó la niña casi con pompa, regresándole la reverencia con una inclinación del cuello. "Yo también me acuerdo de ti… eras como…"

"Un genio loco." Dijeron tanto el niño como sus dos parientes.

"Es algo de familia." Bumi agregó encogiéndose de hombros. Maiko rió y el hombrecito le ofreció un brazo galantemente. "¿Gustaría que fuera su escolta hasta el palacio, señorita? Puedo protegerla con mi arma favorita… ¡boomerang!"

Sokka levantó sus dos pulgares cuando el niño volteó a mirarlo una vez que la maestra fuego tomó su brazo y juntos avanzaron velozmente hacia el palacio, recibiendo igualmente reverencias de los que se topaban con ellos. Katara los miró alejarse y escuchó los pasos del par de ancianos acercarse a dónde ella y su hermano se encontraban.

El hombre soltó un grito de emoción y abrazó con fuerza a Iroh, quien rió y le regresó la señal de afecto con la misma fuerza. En seguida hizo una reverencia a Ursa y Katara lo golpeó en el brazo una vez que los dos ancianos se les adelantaron.

"¡Te dije que no le regalaras tu boomerang!" Sokka rió y huyó de su alcance dando dos grandes zancadas. Su hermana lo alcanzó pronto y suspiró profundamente. "En otras noticias… ¿has sabido de Aang?"

"¡No le regalé el boomerang! Él lo hizo, yo sólo le enseñé a usarlo. Y sigues sin explicarme el por qué de ese vestido. Y sobre Aang sólo lo que Kya me dijo, supongo que será mejor que leas la carta si es que tu hija te deja leerla, no deja que nadie la toque."

"El vestido pertenecía a la mamá de Zuko. Mai no lo quiso y me lo regalaron él y Maiko." Katara cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho para protegerse a sí misma de la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano, quien rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

"Luces bien en él, pero en definitiva, el color azul es lo tuyo. Papá también te envía un vestido de regalo junto con la maleta que dejaste abandonada en el bote de Bato."

Cruzaron juntos el jardín y posteriormente el umbral del palacio hasta encontrarse con un largo pasillo de madera rojiza por el cual Katara había salido detrás del Señor del Fuego la mañana anterior. Sokka colocó un brazo detrás de su espalda y la guió hacia la primera habitación a la izquierda, descorriendo la puerta.

Dentro se encontraba la hija de Katara con su hermano menor sentado sobre sus piernas. Frente a ella, de pie estaba Tukik, el hijo varón de Sokka, de rasgos idénticos a éste. Frente a su madre, Sedna permanecía leyendo un pergamino desenrollado y con la otra mano rascaba debajo de la oreja a un viejo lémur volador. Al momento de abrirse la puerta, el grupo dirigió su mirada a los recién llegados, quienes fueron recibidos con alegría.

Katara recibió un fuerte abrazo de su cuñada y posteriormente Tenzin se elevó con aire control hasta abrazarla por el cuello. La maestra agua rodeó el torso de su hijo con fuerza y acarició su cabeza con ternura. Se había dejado crecer el pelo y un tupido cabello oscuro se proclamaba en contra de ser aplacado por las caricias de su madre. Colocó a Tenzin en el piso para pasar a abrazar a sus dos sobrinos y recibir a Momo tras un torpe vuelo en su hombro. El lémur ronroneó con felicidad y tomó la mano de Katara para guiarla a su cabeza. La maestra agua volteó a mirar donde se encontraba sentada Kya, sonriendo y sosteniendo un pergamino doblado en cuatro con un par de dedos.

"¿Buscas algo, mamá?" Preguntó sin inocencia alguna. Katara se aproximó a su hija y le plantó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba la carta sin pedir permiso, pero en seguida Kya se la quitó de las manos. "Papá dice explícitamente que no te deje leer la carta. A ti ni a nadie. Es un secreto. Pero manda decir que está bien, que felicita a Chispitas en su cumpleaños y que te ama. No sabe si logrará llegar en estos días, pero que estará en casa para mi cumpleaños, eso lo tiene seguro." Katara frunció el seño, pero la muchacha se encogió de hombros. "Dice que está buscando un regalo para Zuko, pero no mencionó qué. Le ha tomado muchísimo tiempo, pero dijo que ya casi lo lograba."

Katara rodó los ojos dándose por vencida en tomar la carta de manos de su hija, pero accedió a dejarla en secreto. Optó por recibir la maleta que Sokka le ofrecía y el paquete que había enviado su padre.

"Tu hijo y la princesa fueron al jardín si eso es lo que estás buscando." Agregó Suki acercándose a su cuñada cuando notó que esta recorría la habitación con la mirada sin detenerse en un puto específico. "Deberías ir a tu habitación para poder cambiarte. Yo cuidaré a Tenzin si gustas."

"Gracias, Suki." Katara le regaló una sonrisa y con el paquete en manos se dirigió a la puerta para salir, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su hijo menor.

Cuando alcanzó uno de los corredores que daban hacia el jardín, pudo vislumbrar a Bumi con la hija de su amigo lanzándoles migas de pan a los patos-tortuga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero Katara se decidió a no interferir y continuó por su camino hasta llegar a la habitación que Zuko le había dado cuando llegó al palacio hace unos días. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta con seguro y depositó la maleta y el paquete sobre la mesa.

Encontró la ropa con la que había llegado hace un par de días doblada donde la había dejado antes de ponerse el vestido, la cual tomó y guardó dentro de la maleta. De ésta tomó un blusón color celeste y el cintillo que le correspondía, que era de color lila con blanco en el centro y un cordel azul marino para asegurarlo. Sacó también unas medias de color ultramar y los botines marrones que tanto le gustaban.

Se disponía a meterse al baño para poder quitarse el vestido rojo con cuidado y ponerse su ropa de diario, pero se detuvo en seco cuando encontró al Señor del Fuego sentado sobre su cama de brazos cruzados. En todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había notado la presencia de Zuko.

"¡Zuko!" Katara dejó caer al suelo la ropa que había tomado de la mochila de la sorpresa. Quizá era por que el hombre ya no llevaba su aparatosa vestimenta y traía un traje similar al negro que había usado en el carnaval pero de color carmesí. "¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?"

"El suficiente como para ver que estás absorta en tus pensamientos. Yo insisto en que te vez mejor de rojo." Señaló mientras ayudaba a la mujer a recoger su ropa.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó ella recibiendo la ropa y decidiendo que sería mejor llevar una playera ajustada debajo ya que el clima estaba más frío que de costumbre. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y encontró la blusa indicada. La juntó con el bulto de prendas que habían dejado sobre la mesa.

"Toph está aquí."

"Creí que llegaría hasta mañana."

"Yo también. Pero no entiendes a lo que voy, Katara… Toph está aquí."

"¿Aquí en el cuarto?" Preguntó ella genuinamente espantada, así que volteó a todos lados sin dar con su amiga ciega.

"No, Katara. No me refiero a eso. Creímos que Toph llegaría mañana. Toph está aquí. Hoy. Llegó al palacio poco antes que nosotros. Lin me dijo que el festival estuvo hermoso…."

"¿Crees que sepa algo?" Katara dejó de preocuparse por su ropa se cruzó de brazos frente a Zuko con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio.

"Llegué a mi oficina hace veinte minutos con la intención de revisar algunos asuntos y me la encontré sentada en el escritorio mientras su hija miraba por la ventana. Me saludó como de costumbre y le pregunté que la había hecho llegar antes y me dijo que quería que Lin viera un festival de la nación del fuego." Katara asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo tratando de recapitular la noche anterior en caso de haberse topado con Toph en algún momento, pero no recordaba en absoluto haberla visto.

"Pudimos habernos cruzado con ella. Ella debería de reconocer nuestras pisadas y voces en caso de haber sido así. ¿Te dijo algo para haberte hecho creer que ella… sabe de nosotros?"

"Me dijo que después de las hogueras se quedaron en una posada. Había bebido un poco en el festival así que se fue a la cama de inmediato. Luego me preguntó si había asistido y le dije que fui contigo a comer. Y entonces lo que me preguntó a continuación me aseguró que debió escucharnos en algún momento."

"¿Qué te preguntó?"

"Me preguntó cómo se sentía quemarse en agua." Katara alzó una ceja, confundida. "La misma cara puse yo y le respondí que no sabía a qué se refería, así que se rió, tomó a Lin de la mano y salieron de la oficina. Entonces entendí."

Katara tragó saliva, comprendiendo también la metáfora de la maestra tierra. Suspiró desesperada y se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de pensar.

"Habrá que disimular frente a ella lo más posible. ¿Crees que diga algo?"

Zuko se encogió de hombros y caminó detrás de Katara. La ayudó a desabrochar el vestido rojo y lo deslizó un poco de sus hombros revelando más de su piel morena.

"Es impredecible. Además, sabes que no podeos mentirle, lo descubriría. Habrá que disimular o decirle la verdad y convencerla que no diga nada." La maestra agua se acercó a la mesa y volvió a tomar la ropa, metiéndose detrás del biombo del baño. Zuko la siguió y se sentó en el banco frente al espejo del tocador, esperando a que su amiga se alistara. Debían enfrentar juntos a Toph cuanto antes. "¿Te preocupa que le diga a Sokka?"

"Más que a Sokka a Aang." Afirmó Katara colgando el vestido rojo por encima del biombo. Amarró su cabello con la cinta del collar de Tui y La y comenzó a vestirse. Zuko preguntó sobre su marido y ella le informó lo que su hija le había comentado. El Señor del Fuego soltó una risa ahogada y se quedó mirando fijamente al biombo, imaginándose la silueta de su amiga.

"Seguramente me traerá otro cuerno Tsungi e insistirá en que lo toque." Katara rió también y le aseguró que debía tratarse de algo más grande. En cuestión de un par de minutos Katara salió de detrás del biombo con su atuendo cotidiano. Descolgó el vestido doblándolo con cuidado y se lo entregó a Zuko, que negó con la cabeza y se lo regresó con un pequeño empujón. "Ya te dije que es tuyo. Nadie va a usarlo. Y puedes ponértelo cuando vengas a visitarme."

"Entonces tendremos que ver que puedo regalarte cuando vayas al Polo Sur a verme. Yo insisto en que luces muy bien de azul." Salieron del baño y Katara dejó el vestido sobre la cama. Vació la maleta que traía sobre el mismo mueble para acomodar el contenido, junto con la nueva prenda. Katara tomó un paquete de color blanco y lo agitó frente a Zuko, pero fue el primero en entrar de vuelta a la maleta. "Es tu regalo. Pero no puedo dártelo todavía. Qué bueno que la maleta regresó a tiempo, si no tendría que esperarme otro año."

"¿Qué es ese paquete?" Preguntó el Señor del Fuego acercándose a la mesa y poniéndolo al lado del vestido rojo.

"Un vestido para el banquete de mañana. Lo envía mi padre." Zuko sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su amiga.

"¿Esperarás hasta mañana para abrirlo?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pero no sé si debería abrirlo frente a ti. Quizá mi padre te envía de regalo visiones de su hija. Ya sabes, nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con que me casara con Aang." El sarcasmo era inminente en la voz de la maestra agua, pues su padre había sido de los primeros en insistir en que formalizara su compromiso con el Avatar. Y con más razón el sarcasmo, pues a pesar de no haberle tenido jamás desprecio a Zuko, por lo mismo de ser un maestro fuego jamás fue en exceso de su agrado.

"Entonces sorpréndeme." Zuko se puso de pie una vez que Katara terminó de guardar las cosas en la maleta y le ofreció una mano. "Por ahora, acompáñame. Hay una maestra tierra que enfrentar."

* * *

Sin zapatos, los pies de la maestra tierra descansaban sobre la mesa de madera donde dos copas de té acababan de ser servidas. Se inclinó para tomar la pieza de porcelana y agradeció al anciano general, quien sonrió ampliamente.

"Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos, General."

"Absolutamente. ¿Cómo está la pequeña Lin?"

"Creciendo desmesuradamente. Empezamos su entrenamiento hace unos meses. La mandé a buscar a Tenzin, que está con Suki. No quería que se aburriera con pláticas de adultos." La mujer azotó bruscamente la taza contra la mesa una vez que se acabó su contenido.

"¿Plática de adultos? ¿Pues qué noticias traes que tu hija no pueda escuchar?" Preguntó Iroh entre risas mientras rellenaba la taza de su amiga.

"Ya has de saber, conoces perfectamente a los culpables. Y si no lo sabes, las pisadas furiosas que se acercan seguro te contarán cada detalle." Sus ojos grisáceos voltearon hacia el corredor donde dichos pasos se escuchaban. Sin siquiera molestarse en girar la cabeza, Toph saludó a un furioso Zuko que miraba incrédulo a su tío y a una avergonzada Katara que trataba de ocultar lo más posible su presencia.

"Oh, ya entiendo." Dijo Iroh, saludando a los recién llegados. "Hola otra vez, sobrino. Veo que te enteraste, Toph."

"Este par no saben ser discretos cuando hacen maldades. Parece que no han aprendido nada de mí."

"Tío, ¿nos permites? Queremos hablar con Toph. A solas." Iroh volteó a mirar a Toph y luego a los otros dos un poco confundido. Evidentemente quería enterarse de las mil maneras que intentarían convencer a Toph de guardar silencio, o bien, enterarse de más detalles de los que ya conocía. Finalmente accedió y le indicó a Toph dónde encontrarlo más tarde.

"Princesita y Chispitas se han estado portando mal." Dijo ella burlonamente mientras agitaba una mano para despedirse de Iroh.

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"¿De qué estás hablando, Hombre Calor? Yo acabo de llegar. Pero en pocas palabras, digamos que los espíritus hicieron de las suyas y casualmente alquilé hace un par de días una habitación en una posada a las afueras de la capital porque quería traer a mi hija a ver las fogatas. En la mañana los escuché mientras discutían sobre un trato. Ustedes dos solos. Sin sus respectivos esposos. No es que yo sepa nada de lo que hicieron anoche, ni de que hacían dentro de una terma besándose."

Zuko y Katara se voltearon a ver preocupados, en completo silencio. Toph sonrió ampliamente y posó sus ciegos ojos sobre Zuko. Le hizo una seña para que jalara la silla y dejara a Katara sentarse. La maestra agua asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento donde antes se había encontrado Iroh. Toph puso los pies en la tierra y con un movimiento de un puño cerrado y el girar de un tobillo le hizo un módico asiento de roca al señor del fuego.

"Te agradecería que no rompieras la madera del palacio, Toph".

"No te pongas exigente conmigo más si van a pedirme que guarde su secreto." Le espetó bruscamente volviendo a subir los pies a la mesa. Mientras Katara más la observaba, más convencida quedaba que su amiga solo había cambiado físicamente y que el poco refinamiento que había adquirido, como en sus vestimentas y su cabello, eran mera apariencia para satisfacer su papel de embajadora.

"No pensaba pedirte eso, de menos no por ahora. Sólo quería saber qué tanto sabes." Katara lo miró incrédula pero su gesto se suavizó cuando el maestro fuego terminó la frase. Toph rió escandalosamente y se puso de pie, negado con la cabeza mientras recorría el pequeño círculo, pasando por detrás de ambos.

"Escuché cuando Katara salió a la terma, y alcancé oír algo sobre el buen clima y un pacto que ustedes dos tenían, y como muy afectivamente le pediste que el plan se pusiera en marcha una vez que estuvieran en el palacio." Una malévola sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios. "Ya está en marcha, me supongo. ¿O siguen escondiéndose en lo oscuro del palacio a espaldas de Mai?"

"No es lo que crees. Fue algo de una noche. El trato que tenemos es que no vuelva a pasar y las condiciones para evitarlo. Si vuelve a suceder algo entre nosotros… iremos alargando el tiempo de no vernos para no dejar que pase."

"Que romántico." Dijo ella sin emoción en la voz, volteando a ver a Katara por primera vez. "No soy nadie para decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, Princesita, pero ciertamente lo esperaba más de él que de ti."

"Las cosas se dieron y…"

"No me impresiona. Sokka y yo llevábamos apostando años a que algo pasara." Admitió la maestra tierra volviéndose a sentar. Katara se quedó boquiabierta, esperando a enterarse de lo peor. Toph hizo un gesto con la mano para disipar las preocupaciones de su amiga. "No cobraré mi recompensa. Bastante problema tiene ya con su mujer y sus dos hijos como para que le ande quitando dinero que evidentemente le iba a ganar."

"¿C-cuántos años llevan con la apuesta?" Preguntó Katara incrédula, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Más o menos desde que Zuko se casó… eso sería aproximadamente veinte años. Sokka apostaba a que no pasaría más allá de la cintura y yo dije que antes de que Zuko cumpliera cuarenta. Vaya que el destino ha estado a mi favor últimamente."

"Bien, de menos no escuchaste mayor detalle." Murmuró Zuko con un largo suspiro, dejando sus brazos colgar entre sus piernas con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. "¿Guardarás el secreto?".

"Claro que lo haré. Somos amigos, después de todo. Pero tengo una condición." Zuko levantó la vista de inmediato y Katara hizo lo mismo, con los ojos aun muy abiertos. "Quiero saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, Princesita. Así que una vez que todo esto acabe, irás conmigo un par de días a mi casa para contarme de la manera más gráfica posible todo lo que hicieron anoche. Te recomendaría escribirlo en estos días para que no olvides nada." Toph se puso una vez más de pie y se dirigió hacia donde Iroh le había indicado unos momentos antes. "Pero debo advertirles a los dos… no diré nada, y si vuelve a pasar, saben que su secreto está seguro conmigo. Pero Aang y Mai también son mis amigos." Ni Katara ni Zuko pudieron evitar notar la falta de apodos en la mención de sus respectivas parejas, lo que implicaba la seriedad de la advertencia de Toph. "De enterarse alguno de los dos sobre su pequeño amorío, yo no voy a defenderlos. Es más, soy capaz de ponerme del lado del otro, especialmente si se trata de Aang."

Toph les hizo un gesto de despedida y desapareció al girar en la esquina del corredor, dejando a los dos maestros confundidos y ciertamente aterrados. Se voltearon a mirar con plena conciencia de lo complicado de su situación; los ojos cargados de preocupación se encontraron un segundo antes de desviarse las miradas. Las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que parecían.

* * *

**N/A**: Voy a echar choro nada más porque puedo y porque ustedes como fans de Avatar me entienden. Leí hace poco The Promise y no me gustó por la cantidad de personajes fuera de personajes (valga la redundancia), en especial Katara y Aang. No porque salgan como pareja, si no su actitud en general. Y ahora, si alguien estaba entusiasmado con The Search como yo y se llevó una enorme decepción, no daré spoilers, únanse mientras lloro y le falto el respeto a todo canon de ahora en adelante. En serio llevo soportando desde finales del 2008 todo lo que no me parece de esta serie porque la amo. Sí, aguanté que Zutara no pasara. Aguanté la falta de trama y de personalidad en LoK. Aguanté a Aang y Katara diciéndose "sweety" cada cinco minutos ¿Pero lo que hicieron en The Search? Perdón, no puedo. (Si a alguien le interesa leerlo, yo lo encontré en Tumblr).

Ahora, sobre el capítulo… nada más es el enlace al desenlace, un preámbulo al banquete de la cena. Lo que me interesa destacar es a Sedna y Tukik, los hijos de Suki y Sokka. No se ha dicho nada de la existencia de hijos de esta pareja, pero yo creo que de menos tuvieron dos. Los nombres los tomé de la mitología Inuit, por si les interesa saber. Les recomiendo que le den un vistazo a la leyenda de Sedna, es muy tierna.


End file.
